Lu Han
by cera-nim
Summary: Bila aku masih belum kau anggap sebagai seorang pria yang mencintaimu, bila aku masih kau anggap baginda raja yang harus kau hormati seumur hidupmu, dan bila aku masih kau anggap langit yang tak bisa kau raih, perhatikan ini baik-baik, Lu Han. Perhatikan dengan benar, bahwa langit itu yang akan turun padamu. - Raja Oh Sehun / Yaoi / HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Lu Han**

 **Inspired by Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai jaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Luhan sibuk sekali pagi itu. Semua pekerjanya bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan beberapa _hanbok_ dan aksesoris terbaik yang ada di butiknya. Luhan adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata sejernih air dan jari-jari lentik yang akan menari dengan lincahnya menciptakan lusinan pakaian yang indah. Luhan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuhnya mungil, bahunya tidaklah tegap ataupun lebar dan terlihat rapuh, benar-benar seperti wanita. Ia adalah seorang penjahit ternama dari Cina yang hijrah ke Korea untuk mencari peruntungan. Tak ada salahnya jika seorang pria menjahit, kan? Terhitung.. tiga tahun sudah Luhan menetap di Joseon.

Luhan memeriksa semua koleksinya dengan amat sangat teliti. _Jokduri,_ _binyeo,_ bros, dan _norigae,_ semuanya tersedia dengan desain terbaru dan sangat eksklusif. Indah tak bercela. Luhan memastikan semua aksesoris sudah sesuai dengan _hanbok_ -nya. Ia melakukan semua ini karena akan ada tamu istimewa yang datang berkunjung untuk melihat semua koleksi pakaian yang dibuatnya. Tak lama tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, Tuan Do dari klan bangsawan terpandang bersama pelayan-pelayannya.

Luhan dan semua pekerjanya membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Do. Luhan tak menyangka bahwa Tuan Do adalah seorang lelaki muda bertubuh mungil sepertinya, dengan bibir merahnya yang berbentuk hati dan bermata besar. Cantik sekali. Benar-benar terlihat aura bangsawannya. Tuan Do adalah anak dari salah satu pejabat kerajaan.

"Apa anda mencari busana untuk digunakan dalam seleksi awal bagi pemilihan Permaisuri, Tuan Do?" Luhan bertanya pada Tuan Do sesopan mungkin dengan bahasa Korea yang sudah sangat lancar. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempelajari bahasa negeri ginseng tersebut.

"Kyungsoo saja, ku pikir kita seumuran. Dan ya, pertama, aku perlu _dalryeongpo_ berwarna kuning gading. Kemudian, mungkin sebuah mantel bulu berwarna merah? Aku akan memutuskan setelah aku melihat kecakapanmu." jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan lelaki cantik itu dan berjanji tak akan mengambil pesanan dari pelanggan lain sebelum pesanan milik Kyungsoo selesai.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki pendeknya mengitari butik Luhan sembari melihat beberapa _hanbok_ dan _dalryeongpo_ yang dipajang, "Jika aku menyukai pekerjaanmu, aku akan membeli atasan dengan hiasan emas dan mungkin _jobok_ , dan juga aksesoris yang sesuai untuk putaran kedua pemilihan. Ah, semua pakaian ini terlihat indah sekali, Luhan- _ssi._ Kau adalah seorang pria namun hasil tanganmu tidak kalah dari wanita." Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau membuat warna-warnanya bermunculan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Saya melakukan itu untuk memberikan nuansa seolah setangkai bunga sedang menggoda kupu-kupu. Itu sebabnya saya sendiri yang mewarnai pakaian ini," jawab Luhan jujur, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan langsung keluar dari butiknya, salah seorang pelayan dari Kyungsoo meninggalkan beberapa kantong koin emas pada Luhan untuk membayar pesanan majikannya dan mengingatkan Luhan akan batas akhir pekerjaannya.

 _Satu lagi pekerjaan baru yang harus diselesaikan_.

.

.

Putra Mahkota Sehun duduk bersila dihadapan seorang peramal buta dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa saja yang dikatan pria tua itu. Sesuatu tentang kebenaran dan kebijakan. Keningnya mengerut antara percaya dan tidak namun tetap diam untuk menjaga wibawanya. Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan peramal buta ini benar, kan? Sehun mencoba menghibur diri.

"Lahir di bulan April tahun Anjing Kayu. Perbintangan anda bagus. Nasib anda sangat baik, Tuan. Bahkan jika anda hanya duduk diam, anda akan dikelilingi oleh para pendukung. Dan bahkan jika anda tidak melakukan apa-apa, harta akan jatuh ke pangkuan anda." Sang peramal memberitahukan ramalannya pada Sehun dengan suara yang sudah bergetar. Rambut hitamnya sudah tertutupi uban, mungkin berumur lebih dari enam puluh tahun.

"Aku memang mendengar bahwa aku memiliki takdir terbaik di Joseon. Hahaha," tawa dengan suara berat keluar dari bibir Sehun. Peramal tersebut berusaha mengenali suara tersebut. Siapa gerangan pemuda ini? Angkuh sekali. Kadang ia menyesali dirinya yang buta sehingga tak bisa melihat pelanggannya yang kadang memang menjengkelkan.

"Tapi hanya satu kelemahan anda, Tuan. Anda akan jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya pada seorang pria dari kelas rendahan dan pria itu juga yang akan mengacaukan pikiran anda sampai anda tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Membuat anda rela bertekuk lutut untuk mendapatkannya," Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Apa-apaan peramal tua ini? Jatuh hati pada pria dengan kelas rendahan? Sehun merasa terhina, dia adalah seorang Putera Mahkota yang nantinya akan memimpin Joseon dan sangat tak mungkin melabuhkan hatinya pada seorang budak. Tak mungkin dia jatuh hati pada seseorang yang berstatus rendah seperti itu. Mau jadi apa kelak penerusnya nanti jika memiliki ibu yang memiliki darah seorang budak?

"Lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku, Pak Tua! Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu aku siapa?" teriak Sehun sambil berdiri dan menendang meja kecil dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Siapa anda?"

"Aku adalah pangeran ahli waris dari takhta kerajaan, Oh Sehun. Dan kau harus mati karena berani meramalkan hal sehina itu padaku." Sehun tersenyum remeh dan memerintah beberapa pengawalnya untuk menyeret dan menghabisi peramal tua itu. Ia menyesal menannyakan nasibnya pada peramal bodoh itu.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan berdiri disamping peramal tua itu dan menariknya dengan kasar,"Terserah jika anda tak percaya, Yang Mulia! Tapi saya bertaruh anda akan mengingat saya setiap kali anda memandang pria cantik itu. Ramalan saya tak pernah meleset. Camkan itu!" setelah mengatakan itu beberapa pengawal tadi menyeret peramal tua itu keluar rumah dan menghabisi nyawanya. Sehun melihat semua adegan dimana para pengawalnya mengayunkan pedang ke arah leher peramal tua itu, Tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri ramalan pak tua yang baru saja ia dengar itu terus menari-menari dipikirannya.

 _Pemuda cantik dari kelas rendahan? Siapa?_

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju lapangan istana dengan Pangeran Jongin. Jongin adalah saudaranya, hanya saja berbeda ibu. Ibu Jongin adalah selir kedua ayahnya, Jongin memiliki paras yang tak kalah tampan dari Sehun, tipikal yang disukai banyak wanita. Jongin lebih ramah dibandingkan Sehun yang hatinya sedingin es. Kulitnya yang _tan_ adalah warisan ibunya, meninggalkan aura seksi yang memikat hati. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang Sehun percaya selain ayahnya. Jongin tak pernah merasa iri dirinya lahir dari ibu yang hanya seorang selir dan membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi Raja. Dia menyayangi dan mendukung saudaranya itu tulus.

Setelah sampai di tengah lapangan, sinar matahari yang terik sedikit menyilaukan mata, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Jongin tersenyum miring, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya, begitu juga Sehun. Melatih kemampuan mereka menggunakan benda tajam itu di siang hari tidak ada salahnya, kan? Tak lama suara gesekan pedang yang beradu mulai terdengar.

"Ku dengar kau akan dijodohkan, Jongin- _ah_. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya tetap sigap menghadapai serangan dari Jongin.

"Pihak keluarga ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan ya, sepertinya aku akan segera menikah. Kata ibu orang itu benar-benar sesuai dengan tipeku," jawab Jongin dengan napas yang tak beraturan . Mereka berlatih dengan penuh semangat hari ini.

Sehun menurunkan pedangnya. "Memangnya seperti apa tipemu?"

"Tipeku? Anak dari ahli waris dan memiliki warisan yang banyak. Hahahaha," Sehun tertawa geli mendengar jawaban saudaranya itu. Apa-apaan si Jongin itu? Di kejauhan dua orang dayang istana berlarian sambil membawa pesan yang dibungkus amplop cokelat ditangan. Mereka bertabrakan di pintu dan tanpa sengaja pesan keduanya tertukar. Tak ambil pusing, kedua wanita dengan baju pelayan itu langsung mengambil kembali amplop yang terjatuh dan terburu-buru menghadap kedua pangeran.

"Pangeran Jongin!"

"Yang Mulia!"

Kedua pangeran itu menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan kedua dayang istana dengan amplop ditangannya. "Yang Mulia Ratu telah mengirim pesan untuk kalian berdua," ucap dayang yang ditugaskan untuk memberi pesan kepada Sehun, Sehun langsung mengambil amplop cokelat itu begitu juga Jongin langsung mengambil amplop cokelat itu dari dayang yang lainnya. Mereka tak tahu kedua amplop itu tertukar. Salahkan dua dayang bodoh yang juga tak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya ini tentang perjodohan itu, Yang Mulia Ratu juga mengatakan hal ini padaku beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Sehun sambil membuka amplop.

"Mungkin," jawab Jongin enteng.

.

.

Luhan pergi ke salah satu rumah pelanggannya. Pelanggan tersebut ternyata adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Jongin. "Apa kau juga membuat busana pria? Karena yang ku tahu kau hanya berfokus pada pakaian wanita, Luhan- _ssi_ ," tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan pesanan gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau sekarang mengukur tubuh calon suamiku dan buatkanlah dia beberapa pakaian yang indah! Dia sudah menunggu di ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong rumah ini!" Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa peralatannya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Luhan mendengar salah satu pelayan gadis itu berbicara dan ia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tirai untuk mendengarkan apa yang gadis itu bicarakan dengan pelayannya. "Bagaimana kalau dia menggoda calon suami anda, Nona? Yang ku dengar dari beberapa orang, meskipun Luhan adalah seorang pria, tapi karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa dia meluluhkan hati banyak pria. Dan beberapa dari mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Luhan."

"Aku juga berpikir dia akan menggoda calon suamiku. Terlebih dia tahu aku belum pernah melihat calonku itu, kau tahu kan ini kencan buta? Tapi penjahit sepertinya pasti berasal dari kaum rendahan. Dan tak ada bedanya dengan _gisaeng_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, calon suamiku juga tak mungkin jatuh hati pada pria nakal sepertinya, kan? Hahaha" gadis itu tertawa bersama beberapa pelayannya tadi. Luhan yang mencuri dengar dari belakang tirai hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada kain.

Luhan marah, meskipun memang benar ia dari kelas rendahan tapi ia tak akan berbuat hal serendah itu. Dan meskipun ia adalah seorang penyuka sesame jenis tapi tak mungkin ia menggoda suami pelanggannya. Luhan tak sejahat itu, ia masih sadar diri. Tak lama Luhan pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo pergi dengan pelayannya ke sebuah kuil. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana Ratu untuk mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. Saat sedang melewati jalanan kuil yang cukup sepi tiba-tiba saja ada perampok yang menghadang rombongan mereka dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari tandu. Beberapa pelayannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena dipukuli kayu perampok-perampok itu.

Kyungsoo ketakutan. Bibir merahnya bergetar hebat, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Melihat dari cara dia berpakaian, tebusannya akan lebih dari 1000 keping emas. Hahahah," ucap salah satu dari rombongan perampok. Tangannya mencengkram lengan putih Kyungsoo dengan erat sampai meninggalkan bekas yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kau sebut dirimu seorang pria dengan hanya 1000 keping emas?" tiba-tiba suara lain muncul dari kejauhan.

Perampok-perampok itu segera menghampiri dan berusaha memukulkan kayu besar ditubuh pemuda itu, namun naas, pemuda itu bukanlah tandingan mereka. Tangan lincahnya sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan pedangnya di tubuh tambun milik perampok-perampok itu dan menghabisi mereka dengan mudah. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. Perampok-perampok yang lain langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan mereka ketakutan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Saya tidak tahu anda siapa, tapi saya berhutang nyawa pada anda. Apakah anda bersedia untuk memberitahu nama anda, Tuan?"

 _Ini pasti Sehun,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Seperti yang sudah diberi tahu Ratu pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun akan menunggunya di kuil untuk memulai kencan buta mereka. Ya, semua ini sudah direncanakan Ratu.

"Aku adalah anggota kerajaan. Pangeran Jongin, Oh Jongin."

Kyungsoo terdiam. _Jadi ini bukan Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Lalu kau?" Jongin bertanya balik. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam enggan untuk membuka mulut lagi barang sedikit pun.

"Ah maaf atas kelancanganku. Selamat tinggal dan berhati-hatilah lain kali. Aku pergi," ucap Jongin lagi lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sosok tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar sosok bernama Jongin itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kencan buta dan kuil.

Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu amplop berisi pesan itu tertukar, kan?

.

 **.**

Lalu kemana perginya Sehun?

Sehun masuk ke sebuah rumah dengan taman bunga yang indah. Ia melihat sosok bertubuh mungil berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, Sehun hampir saja mengira sosok itu adalah perempuan jika saja dia tak menyadari pakaian yang dipakai sosok itu adalah _hanbok_ untuk laki-laki.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara langkah dari belakang dan menemukan seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan alis yang tebal dihadapannya. Sehun tak mengedipkan matanya saat bertatapan dengan lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Cantik. Cantik sekali. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita manapun yang lebih cantik dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Apa pria ini yang akan dijodohkan dengannya? Ibunya memang tak pernah salah pilih.

"Hm, aku rasa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku―" ucap Sehun yang langsung dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Anda adalah calon tunangan, kan?" serobot Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tunangan? Ia tidak yakin dan tak mau ambil pusing. Putera Mahkota itu lebih memilih untuk mengamati wajah Luhan baik-baik. Wajah itu… Sepertinya tidak asing.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tampak akrab," ucap Sehun lagi.

"Saya sering mendengar itu. Karena wajah saya sangat biasa. Jadi bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dingin.

"Memulai apa?"

"Membuat pesanan pakaian, saya perlu mengukur tubuh anda, Tuan" jawab Luhan dengan nada tetap dingin.

"Kau akan membuatkanku pakaian?" tanya Sehun lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan. Apa maksud ibunya? _Jadi ibu ingin aku melihat keterampilan menjahit dari calon istriku?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Luhan yang sudah tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi karena masih ada beberapa pakaian yang belum ia selesaikan langsung mendekati pria jangkung itu.

"Bisakah anda mengangkat kedua tangan anda sebentar, Tuan?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang alat ukurnya. Sehun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan patuh. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua tangan Luhan mengitari pinggangnya dengan alat ukur.

Sehun gelisah. Wajah indah sosok itu benar-benar dekat dengannya, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Baru saja Sehun menikmati pemandangan indah itu, tubuh Luhan langsung menjauh dan berjalan ke belakang ke arah punggung Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan jemari kecil Luhan ditubuhnya saat merentangkan alat ukur panjang itu kebagian bahunya yang lebar. Hatinya berdegup kencang.

 _Putra tunggal dari keluarga yang berkuasa, dengan wajah secantik itu, dan bahkan dengan keterampilan menjahit?_

Sehun semakin gelisah, jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti sehabis berlari kencang puluhan meter. Tangannya menjadi lemas seperti tak bertulang. "Tak bisakah anda tidak menggerakkan tangan terus menerus? Saya kesulitan mengukurnya?" Dapat Sehun rasakan jemari lentik itu menggerakkan jarinya dari pungguh atas ke bawah untuk mengukur seberapa tinggi punggungnya. Jemari itu perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah, rasa geli dan enak bercampur menjadi satu. Ah, Sehun tidak kuat! Ia merasa terangsang! Butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tidak tahu malu dan menyentuh tubuh pria seperti itu?" Sehun yang sudah tidak kuat lagi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap ke arah Luhan yang terkejut karena tindakannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh ta percaya. "Cih, apa anda tidak melihat saya juga seorang pria? Dan, sama seperti tangan seorang tabib, mereka tidak membedakan jenis kelamin pasiennya, tangan penjahit juga demikian, Tuan."

Sehun yang masih belum menormalkan detak jantungnya hanya bisa menatap Luhan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu sekian detik sampai akhirnya Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tak lama suara menjengkelkan milik gadis pelanggan Luhan tadi menginterupsi mereka berdua. "Maafkan saya. Persiapanku membuatku menjadi terlambat. Ah, apa kau sudah mengukur tubuh calon tunanganku, Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hm, kalau begitu aku ingin empat pakaian lapisan dalam, dengan warna hijau, putih, biru, dan biru tua. Juga beberapa pakaian untuk upacara kenegaraan keluarga kerajaan. Dan seragam pejabat anggota dewan juga," pinta gadis itu panjang lebar pada Luhan.

"Mengenai seragam, tren terbaru memiliki garis leher yang lebih dalam dengan lencana pangkat yang lebih kecil. Apakah itu tak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Luhan ramah. Sehun hanya bisa diam namun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari pria mungil di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu selesai berbincang dengan gadis dihadapan mereka lalu membereskan perlengkapannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Punggung mungil itu perlahan menjauh dan hilang dibalik tirai.

 _Jadi bukan dia orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Lalu siapa dia?_

.

 **TBC**

 **Dictionary:**

 _Hanbok =_ _pakaian tradisional Korea  
_ _Jokduri =_ _sejenis mahkota yang dipakai diatas kepala perempuan saat upacara  
_ _Binyeo =_ _tusuk konde, biasanya bergentung pada kelas atau strata penggunanya  
_ _Norigae =_ _ornamen mirip gantungan kunci yang dijadikan pemanis pada rompi  
_ _Dalryeongpo =_ _jubah laki-laki berkerah bulat untuk pangeran atau yang berstrata tinggi  
_ _Jobok =_ _jubah laki-laki khusus upacara untuk yang berstrata tinggi  
_ _Gisaeng =_ _wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penghibur di Korea pada jaman dinasti Joseon dan Goryeo_

Gak mau cuap-cuap banyak. Cerita ini memang memakai bahasa yang formal sebagaimana pada zaman dahulu. Dan kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan sangat sangat panjang dan membosankan hehehe. Walaupun mengambil setting pada era Joseon saya menganggap bahwa gay saat itu tidaklah tabu. Sekali lagi saya melakukan itu untuk kelancaran cerita. Maaf kalau gaya penulisan saya masih jauh dari kata rapi dan masih banyak typo. Tapi semoga fanfic ini bisa mengisi waktu luang kalian semua! Jangan lupa review, satu review berarti banget buat saya. Kalau mau bertanya jangan sungkan ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Lu Han**

 **Inspired by Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai jaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ratu Myeong Seong―Yang Mulia Ratu―terduduk di peraduannya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar keruh, wanita berusia setengah abad itu marah besar. Bagaimana mungkin rencananya untuk mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo gagal begitu saja dan justru Pangeran Jongin yang muncul? Jarang-jarang anak semata wayangnya itu mudah dirayu untuk kencan buta, yang dipikiran Sehun pasti hanya kerja,kerja, politik dan bermain. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Ratu Myeongseong membanting gelas tehnya ke meja kayu di depannya, "Pangeran Jongin dan bukan anakku yang datang ke kuil?!" Ia menatap tajam ke arah pelayan yang ia berikan tugas untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Sehun.

"Maafkan saya. Saya layak mati, Yang Mulia!" jawab dayang kerajaan tersebut sambil bersujud.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Pergi!" Myeongseong mencoba mengatur napasnya, tak ingin mengeluarkan lebih banyak tenaga untuk pelayan bodoh seperti itu. Ia berpikir lagi, mencari cara lain untuk mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah anak Menteri Do, dan selama ini Menteri Do lah yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya dan membawakannya banyak perhiasan mewah dari luar negeri.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah timbal balik. Selama Menteri Do selalu memenuhi semua keinginannya, apapun juga akan Myeongseong lakukan untuk Menteri Do. Meskipun itu adalah hal jahat dan hina sekalipun. Belakangan ia tahu, Menteri Do ingin menguasai kerajaan dan memajukan partai Barat, berhubung Myeongseong juga berasal dari partai Barat dan menginginkan kekuasaan ada di tangannya juga, jadi tak ada salahnya ia membantu Menteri Do mengalahkan partai kebanggaan suaminya―Raja, partai Selatan.

Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo dan ayahnya―Menteri Do―duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga. Dengan telaten Kyungsoo membuatkan teh untuk ayahnya. Ia adalah tipikal anak yang baik dan penurut, terlebih pada orang tuanya. Otak yang cerdas, berpendidikan tinggi, wajah rupawan dan berbudi baik. Sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Jemari lentiknya memegang ceret keramik dan menuangkan teh ke gelas ayahnya, "Setelah banyaknya halangan, semua malah tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, Kyungsoo- _ya_." ucap Menteri Do, matanya menatap lekat anak kebanggaannya yang sedang sibuk menyeduhkan teh untuk dirinya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah lalai menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang anak, dan sejauh ini ia merasa bangga.

"Takdir bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat saya kejar, tapi sesuatu yang datang dengan sendirinya pada saya. Mungkin ini tidak berjalan dengan sesuai karena kita sudah berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam, _Abeonim_." Jawab Kyungsoo bijak dengan senyum di akhir.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?"

"Saya akan menunggu. Bukankah takdir yang didapat dengan bersusah payah akan lebih dihargai?" ucap Kyungsoo mantap, sekali lagi jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Menteri Do tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Menteri Do berjanji akan membuat anaknya menjadi salah satu orang berpengaruh di _Joseon_. Ya, harus.

Menteri Do meneguk sedikit teh digelasnya, lalu mengangguk kecil mengiyakan jawaban sang anak, "Jika menurutmu begitu, baiklah." Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil lalu menuangkan teh lagi di gelas ayahnya yang telah kosong.

 _Putraku dibesarkan untuk satu tujuan, untuk menjadi Ratu Joseon, tidak ada yang lain._

* * *

Sehun terduduk di ruang baca, buku berisi lukisan calon-calon istrinya tepat berada di depannya. Ia buka lembar demi lembar, menampilkan banyak sekali wanita dan pria cantik yang tak satupun ia kenal. Mereka semua indah, namun tak ada yang seindah dan semenarik pria yang ia temui tempo hari. Matanya membelalak saat melihat lembar terakhir, Sehun kenal pria ini, Do Kyungsoo, anak Pejabat Militer―Menteri Do.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, ia tahu jelas Menteri Do ingin menguasai kerajaan dan Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka Menteri Do memulai aksinya dengan menyalonkan anaknya untuk menjadi permaisuri. Sehun akui Kyungsoo memang sempurna, tapi memiliki ayah yang licik seperti Menteri Do membuatnya hilang minat terhadap Kyungsoo.

Menteri Do adalah salah satu pejabat kerajaan yang cukup berpengaruh di _Joseon_ , ia juga ketua dari Partai Barat. Partai Barat memang unggul saat ini, tapi ternyata keunggulan mereka masih belum membuat anggotanya puas, mereka ingin memeluk kerajaan. Kerap kali Partai Barat tidak menjalankan perintah dan malah memberontak Raja. Sehun tahu jelas, ayahnya sering sakit akibat tekanan dari Partai Barat yang semakin hari semakin egois dan licik.

Manusia-manusia tolol yang gila kekuasaan.

Sehun tatap lekat-lekat lukisan Kyungsoo yang terlukis indah di atas kertaas putih itu, "Jika kau ingin menjadi Permaisuriku, silahkan mencoba." ucap Sehun dengan senyum remeh.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Sehun berlatih pedang dengan para prajurit, Sehun ada di atas angin, ia dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka, menjatuhkan semua senjata mereka. Latihan kali ini bertujuan untuk mencoba semua senjata dan menguji keahlian prajurit yang akan dikirim untuk perang. Suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga dari gesekan pedang tak dapat dihindari. Tangan kekar Sehun bergerak luwes memainkan pedangnya. Sejauh ini belum ada lawan yang mampu mengalahkannya.

"Berikutnya. Kau terlalu banyak menumpukkan kekuatanmu, panjang dari pedang yang harus dikendalikan adalah tiga sampai lima," Sehun mengomentari salah satu dari mereka.

Prajurit lainnya segera maju menggantikan prajurit sebelumnya yang sudah kalah melawan Sehun, namun sampai semua prajurit sudah Sehun ajak berduel ternyata tetap tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan dirinya. Ia heran, orang-orang seperti ini kah yang akan dikirim perang untuk memperjuangkan kemenangan _Joseon_? Orang-orang lemah tak berpengalaman seperti ini? Tak salah? Senjata yang mereka pakai pun masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Mohon jangan sampai kelelahan, Yang Mulia." Sang ketua prajurit mencoba menasehati Sehun.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya, "Menyediakan persenjataan yang sangat rentan bagi para prajurit yang bertempur demi melindungi negara kita… dan kau menyuruh aku untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras?" Ketua prajurit hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Shindong―pengawal pribadi Sehun―lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Sehun sambil membawa pakaian prajurit yang bentuknya sudah jelek dan penuh _bolong-bolong_ akibat tembakan, "Yang Mulia, saya bawa ini. Apakah ini yang dikenakan oleh para prajurit kita saat mereka ditembak oleh tentara asing?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya segera menatap sang ketua prajurit dengan raut meminta penjelasan, "Ah.. Hm.. Ini adalah baju pelindung yang dibuat dari kertas yang dikompres." Ketua prajurit berusaha menjelaskan sebelum kena semprot tuannya.

"Berapa lapis?" tanya Sehun.

"Sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas lapis, Yang Mulia."

Sehun tertawa tak percaya, ini konyol. "Hahahaha. Aku diberitahu bahwa setidaknya harus terdiri dari lima belas lapis agar baju pelindung itu dapat menahan serangan senjata lawan. Tapi jika tidak sampai sepuluh lapis seperti ini, terkena serangan lawan berarti sama dengan mati secara langsung. Orang-orang yang bertempur di medan perang adalah anak dan ayah dari seseorang, dan kau membuat mereka bertempur dengan memakai pakaian pelindung yang tidak memenuhi standar seperti ini? Mulai selidiki semua pejabat militer yang bertanggung jawab akan ini dan razia semua pemasok ilegalnya. Jika ada satu tanda korupsi saja, aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar lalu segera meninggalkan arena latihan.

Ia kecewa.

* * *

"Dalam catatan ini disebutkan ada tigabelas lapis. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya terdiri dari sepuluh lapis," Shindong mencoba menjelaskan. Setelah latihan tadi, Sehun dan Shindong segera menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk melihat laporan dari bidang militer. Lagi-lagi Do Kyungshin. Ini sudah pasti ulah Menteri Do. Jadi usaha pak tua untuk menguasai kerajaan dan harta tidak main-main. Sehun tertawa sinis, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Karena kurang tegasnya pedoman dalam persenjataan militer, aku yakin dia banyak mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri," lanjut Shindong.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Dengan keras Sehun memukul catatan itu, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah limit, "Kau sebut ini mengambil, Shindong- _ah_?! Ini mencuri segalanya!"

Saat Sehun sedang benar-benar diujung tanduk dan akan segera melepaskan kemarahannya yang sudah dari tadi ia tahan, tiba-tiba Jongin masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Rambut panjang Jongin kali ini dibiarkan terurai, berjalan kearah Sehun sambil bersiul seakan tak takut dengan wajah Sehun yang sudah seperti singa lapar.

"Sehun- _ah_! Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu, hah? Sudah-sudah, lupakan masalah yang ada hari ini, dan datanglah ke acara di tempatku. Hanya sekali dalam setahun, hari dimana para pria dan wanita lajang bertemu untuk bertatap mata langsung satu sama lain dan saling menyatakan perasaan. Banyak wanita cantik. Ayo ikut!" Jongin mencoba merayu saudara tirinya itu. Tapi ternyata raut Sehun tak juga berubah tetap datar dan dingin.

Uh menyebalkan!

"Tidak. Aku tidak berminat," jawab Sehun lalu kembali menghadap ke arah buku tebal dihadapannya.

Jongin memutar otak mencari cara agar Sehun mau ikut. Kehidupannya di tangan Sehun, "Tergantung pada kehadiranmu di acara itu tahun ini.. hakku untuk memasuki istana kerajaan sangatlah tergantung padamu."

"Hak untuk memasuki istana?"

Jongin terdiam, pikirannya melayang ke dua jam yang lalu saat Ratu Myeongseong memanggilnya. Dan mulai bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _[flashback]_

 _Pangeran Jongin duduk di hadapan Ratu Myeongseong, ibu tirinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat membenci wanita tua dihadapannya, mengingat bagaimana wanita itu selalu memperlakukan ibunya yang notabene hanya seorang selir dengan tidak baik. Namun karena Jongin sadar ia adalah seorang pangeran dan wanita tua di depannya ini memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi, ia tak bisa apa-apa selain berpura-pura menghormatinya._

 _Jongin menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Ratu Myeongseong, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud Ratu Myeongseong memanggilnya ke kamar wanita itu. Tapi ia pikir ini pasti sesuatu yang penting karena biasanya jarang sekali Ratu Myeongseong berbicara dengannya, menatap Jongin pun mungkin enggan._

" _Pangeran Jongin, aku dengar semua anak bangsawan di_ Joseon _akan menghadiri acara tahunanmu? Tahun ini aku telah memilih beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang akan datang. Jadi pastikan Sehun untuk datang. Aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo anak Menteri Do. Aku masih belum menyerah atas pertemuan seolah tak disengaja itu_." _ucap Ratu Myeongseong tetap dengan nada dinginnya._

" _Tapi Yang Mulia―"_

" _Tidak ada alasan. Bila kau tidak bisa membuatnya datang, aku akan melarangmu untuk dapat masuk ke istana mulai sekarang. Ingat itu!"_

 _[flashback end]_

"Dan itulah yang dikatakan beliau padaku, Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun menatap saudara tirinya dengan tatapan jengkel, ia sedang sibuk dan sekarang Jongin memaksanya mengurusi masalah baru yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata penting. Mengenai ancaman ibunya pada Jongin agar tidak bisa masuk ke istana… baiklah, itu cukup penting. Tapi menurutnya itu bisa diurusi nanti, ia sendiri yang akan berbicara tentang itu pada ibunya kalau perlu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata demikian sementara kau melihat sendiri keadaan kit―"

Ucapan Sehun buru-buru dipotong oleh Jongin, "Ah, kalau kau mau datang hari ini, akan aku berikan _Mukyungchongyo_ yang tempo hari kau minta. Aku memiliki semua set salinan aslinya di perpustakaanku. Aku menempatkan koleksi buku itu di tempat tersembunyi dalam perpustakaan."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar meyakinkan itu pun mulai tertarik. Buku tentang pedoman strategi repatriasi dari Dinasti Song itu sudah Sehun inginkan sejak dua bulan lalu. Sayangnya perpustakaan istana hanya memiliki salinan versi buruknya dan tidak lengkap. Dan sekarang Jongin si hitam itu memilikinya? Persetan dengan masalah hari ini, ia harus mendapatkan buku itu. Sekarang!

"Baik, aku ikut."

* * *

"Oh pasti menyenangkan. Aku dengar para pria dan wanita yang datang ke pesta Pangeran Jongin adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dan aku dengar bahkan ada pesta kembang api juga. Kau tidak mau pergi ke sana, _hyung_?" Baekhyun salah satu pekerja dan sahabat baik Luhan bertanya pada lelaki berdarah Cina itu. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia ingin sekali ikut tapi tak mungkin kan ia pergi kesana sendirian?

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk memasangi payet-payet dengan banyak warna pada pakaian pesanan salah satu pelanggan. Berita tentang pesta itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh _Joseon_ dan rata-rata saat ini semua orang sedang sibuk meyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai untuk ke pesta itu. Tapi nampaknya Luhan benar-benar tidak tertarik.

Tiba-tiba sosok paman Luhan mengejutkan mereka. Luhan langsung berdiri menyambut pamannya dengan wajah sedikit takut. Ia tidak begitu senang dengan pamannya yang satu ini. Paman Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang keras dan egois. Luhan juga tahu pamannya ini menjalankan bisnis gelap dengan pedagang Cina.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pakaian yang aku minta tempo hari, Luhan?" tanya Paman Ko. Luhan berpikir sejenak lalu segera mengambil bungkusan ungu yang terletak dimejanya. Paman Ko meminta Luhan membuatkan Pangeran Jongin beberapa pakaian. Luhan dan Paman Ko memang mengenal baik Pangeran Jongin karena paman Ko masih kerabat jauh dari ibu Pangeran Jongin. Dan bagi Luhan, Pangeran Jongin adalah orang yang cukup baik untuk dijadikan teman, terlebih lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu selalu membawakannya buku tentang _mode_ sebagai buah tangan jika sedang bepergian ke luar kota.

Dan juga, Pangeran Jongin menyukai Luhan. Maka dari itu Pangeran Jongin selalu meminta tolong Paman Ko untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Dan salah satunya modusnya adalah minta dibuatkan pakaian seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, antarkan pakaian itu ke Pangeran Jongin sekarang," perintah Paman Ko. Lalu mereka berdua segera beranjak pergi ke pesta yang tadinya sangat tidak ingin Luhan kunjungi.

* * *

Jongin berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat pesta untuk menunggu Luhan. Manik matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba pujaan hatinya itu sudah sampai. _Luhan-ku, sudah sedekat apa dia?_ Jongin terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Hatinya berdegup keras, tangannya basah karena gelisah, dan itu semua karena Luhan! Tidak pernah ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai sedalam ini. Membayangkan wajah Luhan saja perutnya sudah merasa geli seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin sekali menjadikan Luhan sebagai pendamping hidupnya, tapi Jongin adalah seorang pangeran, dan yang pasti jodohnya sudah diatur oleh keluarganya.

Dapat Jongin lihat dari kejauhan sosok Luhan dan Paman Ko, bibirnya langsung tersenyum matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Akhirnya.. yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Lelaki berpostur jangkung itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Paman Ko. Dapat ia lihat Luhan tersenyum balik padanya.

"Seperti biasa, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Jongin," ucap Paman Ko dengan suara beratnya. Luhan dan Paman Ko membungkuk hormat pada Jongin yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan kecil oleh Jongin.

Jongin memainkan kipas ditangannya, tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu, merona sedikit. Walaupun ia cukup dekat dengan Pangeran Jongin tapi ia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan tatapan intens sang pangeran. Obsidian itu selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang bisa membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan terpesona.

"Tak heran. Semua ikan yang berenang di kolam tiba-tiba bersembunyi. Ini pasti karena Luhan, aku yakin begitu. Semua ikan bersembunyi karena mereka terlalu malu berada di sekitar kecantikan Luhan." Jongin meluncurkan serangannya. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun tertawa kecil dan semburat merah dipipi, ia tahu pangeran didepannya ini sedang berusaha menggodanya.

"Apa kau menggodaku lagi? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Pangeran." Ucap Luhan. Tak mau tersipu lebih lama lagi, Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyerahkan bingkisan yang terbungkus kain ungu itu pada Jongin. "Aku membawakan pakaian untuk ibumu."

Jongin membulatkan bibirnya, lalu memukul pelan bingkisan itu dengan kipas tangannya, "Oh sayang sekali, ibuku pergi berdoa di kuil dan takkan kembali hingga larut malam."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti lalu berkata pada Jongin bahwa ia akan menitipkan bingkisan itu pada salah satu penjahit istana saja lalu cepat-cepat memberi salam untuk undur diri yang dimana langsung dicegah oleh Jongin.

"Jangan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedatanganmu kesini berakhir sia-sia. Aku membeli beberapa buku _mode_ pada perjalanan terakhirku ke Cina. Jadi ambillah untukmu, Luhan." Jongin berkata pada Luhan selembut mungkin mencoba meyakinkan pria manis didepannya untuk tidak pergi. Luhan yang mendengar tawaran Jongin langsung melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimanapun, aku sedikit berharap… terima kasih," ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban antusias dari Luhan langsung memegang tangan Luhan dan berencana membawanya langsung ke tempat dimana buku _mode_ itu berada. Jongin tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk berduaan saja dengan laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu. "Ayo cepat. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu!"

Saat sudah akan menarik Luhan tiba-tiba suara Paman Ko menghentikan Jongin, lelaki tua itu memegang tangan Luhan seakan tidak memperbolehkan ponakannya itu mengikuti Jongin, "Pangeran Jongin, tidakkah kau dan aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu berdua?"

Jongin buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Luhan lalu tersenyum malu, "Ah, tanganku benar-benar nakal. Kurasa kau harus ke perpustakaanku sendiri, Luhan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Luhan. Jongin melihat punggung Luhan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum kecut hilang sudah harapannya akan menghabiskan malam ini berduaan saja dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

* * *

Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat buku _mode_ pemberian Jongin itu segera mempercepat langkahnya, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bingkisan yang tadinya ia bawa untuk Jongin, buku _mode_ memang sangat membantunya untuk mengembangkan beberapa pakaian. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Pangeran Jongin memang benar-benar tahu apa yang ia perlukan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan melewati pesta yang cukup ramai, akhirnya Luhan menemukan perpustakaan Jongin yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian. Bangunan itu terlihat sepi, mungkin karena tidak mungkin ada pengunjung pesta yang akan datang ke tempat itu. Langkah kaki mungilnya semakin cepat. Sampai di depan pintu, dengan cepat Luhan membuka masuk ke perpustakaan Jongin dan langsung menyusuri ruangan berisi rak-rak buku itu. Mencari buku _mode_ yang dimaksud Jongin. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca judul-judul buku yang tersusun rapi diatas rak. Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan yang penerangannya cukup remang itu.

Sehun juga ada disana. Putra mahkota _Joseon_ itu sedang mencari buku yang beberapa waktu lalu dijanjikan Jongin padanya. Sehun tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah rak dimana Luhan berdiri, terkejut melihat pria cantik yang beberapa hari ini wajahnya selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Luhan. Sekarang ia hanya berjarak satu rak dari Luhan.

Ia amati wajah Luhan baik-baik dari balik rak, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan Luhan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka pernah bertemu. Sehun yakin pertemuan pertama merea bukan saat Luhan mengambil ukurannya beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar ada orang lain masuk dari arah pintu. Namun sepertinya Luhan tidak sadar dan ternyata dua orang asing itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Dengan segera Sehun langsung menarik Luhan sembunyi diantara rak buku. Luhan yang terkejut akan tarikan di lengannya mengerang kesakitan pelan. Sehun yang tak mau ketahuan pun langsung membekap bibir Luhan agar tidak bersuara.

Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebar, terkejut melihat sosok yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu saat ini berada di depannya dengan jarak yang benar-benar dekat. Mungkin sejengkal. Nafasnya berubah tak beraturan. Luhan sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan pria tampan didepannya ini. Tapi bohong bila Luhan tidak memuja wajah tampan dan rahang yang tegas milik pria itu. Benar-benar pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Sehun menunjuk ke seorang wanita dan pria yang ternyata adalah orang asing yang baru saja masuk tadi. Luhan mengikuti arah jari Sehun. "Yang satu harus mencegah perkelahian, kecuali ketika mereka bertengkar. Ku pikir itu sudah akan dimulai," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud pria tampan didepannya itu. Tak lama dapat Sehun dan Luhan dengar desahan seorang wanita yang ternyata berasal dari orang asing tadi. Dua orang asing itu bercumbu dengan intimnya, dapat Luhan lihat wanita asing itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membiarkan leher putihnya dibanjiri kecupan oleh si pria asing. Suasana yang benar-benar canggung, terjebak oleh pria tampan didepannya dengan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu sebagai bumbu pelengkap. Keringat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama mengucur keras mendengar rintihan nikmat wanita asing itu. Suhu menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba pasangan bangsawan yang tadi bercumbu itu bertengkar. Si wanita marah karena menemukan bekas lipstick di kerah baju pria yang bersamanya. Padahal ia sudah mencium pria itu dan memberikan uang padanya meskipun pria itu tidak tampan karena wanita itu berpikir bahwa pria itu orang baik-baik. Sehun nyengir mendengar pertengkaran pasangan itu, tapi Luhan justru melotot kurang suka ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang merasa bersalah segera menundukkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sosok dihadapannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari pria gagah dengan kadar ketampanan yang tinggi menjadi pria yang melakukan _aegyo_.

Pasangan bangsawan yang bertengkar itu akhirnya keluar dari perpustakaan, Luhan dan Sehun juga berjalan ke aarah pintu. Luhan memandang kasihan kearah wanita asing tadi. Melihat Luhan berjalan lebih dulu dengan buku didekapannya, Sehun bersiul kecil bermaksud memanggil Luhan. Pria cantik itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang dimana Sehun berada.

"Tidak usah menatap kasihan pada wanita tadi. Wanita itu yang bodoh. Meskipun dia memberikan bibirnya, dia tak seharusnya memberikan uangnya," ucap Sehun yang langsung dibalas decihan tak percaya dari Luhan. Luhan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria tampan dihadapannya ini berkata kejam seperti itu.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan langsung menyanggah, ia tak mau terlihat seperti pria kejam, "Itu bukan perkataanku, melainkan seseorang yang kukenal dengan baik, saudara tiriku."

Luhan menatap lekat mata Sehun, "Meskipun rasanya seperti angin hangat musim semi ketika pria pertama kali mendekatimu, itu akan menjadi angin musim dingin begitu kalian menikah. Hati pihak yang mengharaplah yang berakhir dengan terluka, begitulah yang kudengar. Jadi, jangan asal bicara tentang hubungan seseorang," balas Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar balasan Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya kau dan aku punya sesuatu yang sama. Fakta bahwa tak seorangpun diantara kita yang tertarik dengan hubungan. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria didepannya.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari perpustakaan bersama, mereka berjalan beriringan kearah hiruk-pikuk pesta. Keduanya berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantung masing-masing yang derdegup dengan kencangnya. Ini pertemuan kedua mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sehun yang tidak begitu nyaman dengan keheningan mulai memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tertarik dengan buku,"

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun yang berjalan disamping kirinya, "Orang bilang kau bisa menemukan harta karun tersembunyi di dalam buku," jawab Luhan cepat yang dibalas tepuk tangan dari Sehun. Jawaban Luhan benar-benar mengagetkannya. Sehun berpikir bahwa pria cantik disampingnya pastilah seorang yang berpendidikan tinggi.

"Lalu yang kau sukai, buku atau harta karunnya?" Luhan berdecih lagi mendengar pertanyaan meyebalkan dari Sehun, baru saja pria cantik itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelum akhirnya suara gadis berteriak ke arah mereka menghentikannya.

" _Orabeoni!"_ gadis itu berteriak lalu berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun membalas pelukan erat itu sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan berputar.

'Ah, ini dia Putri Sena-ku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun pada gadis cantik bernama Sena itu, kedua tangannya berada di bahu kecil milik sang gadis. Senyum Luhan hilang begitu saja meihat petemuan kedua orang di hadapannya itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Aku bergegas kemari. Aku takut kau pergi dan menikah tanpa sepengetahuanku!" jawab Sena pada Sehun. Sehun yang gemas dengan jawaban dari gadis dihadapannya pun mencubit pelan hidung bangir Sena. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia merasa diabaikan.

"Kemana kau pikir aku akan pergi tanpamu?" kata Sehun pada Sena, sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan Luhan yang berada disebelahnya. Luhan yang merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi pun bergegas pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun. Ia tak mau melihat dua orang itu bemesraan lebih lama lagi.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud mengenalkan Sena pada pria cantik tadi. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menemukan sosoknya dimanapun. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan Sena sampai melupakan pria cantik itu. Sehun menghela napas kesal. Putra mahkota _Joseon_ itu baru sadar bahkan di pertemuan keduanya dengan pria cantik pencuri hatinya itu, ia masih belum tahu namanya.

"Kita bahkan belum berkenalan," ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

 _Ku harap kita bertemu lagi wahai pria cantik bermata rusa!_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Dictionary:**

 **Orabeoni:** sebutan dari wanita Korea untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua pada zaman dahulu, saat ini sudah disederhanakan menjadi 'oppa' **  
Mukyungchongyo:** buku pedoman strategi repatriasi dari zaman Dinasti Song yang sangat langka dan begitu dicari oleh sarjana-sarjana muda  
 **Hyung** : sebutan dari laki-laki Korea pada laki-laki yang lebih tua  
 **Aegyo** : berperilaku imut, biasanya ssering digunakan para remaja perempuan di Korea

Halo! Ketemu lagi sama saya di chapter dua! Ada yang bisa nebak Sena itu siapanya Sehun? Kalo bisa tebak saya kasih hadiah deh hehehe. Chapter ini panjang banget ya? Maaf ya kalo malah banyak yang berakhir bosen Tapi saya hanya berusaha mengikuti alur aslinya, maaf juga kalau moment Hunhan nya sedikit karena memang cerita aslinya pun seperti ini, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Saya berterima kasih banget sama reader yang udah nyempetin buat review, _follow_ dan _favourite_ in cerita saya, kalian bener-bener naikin mood saya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini heheehe. Buat yang nanyain endingnya apakah bakal sama dengan cerita aslinya, saya masih belum bisa jawab..maaf banget, jadi tetep ikutin terus fanfic ini ya! Maafin saya juga kalau update nya lama karena saya pun sebenarnya masih seorang anak SMA yang tugasnya menggunung, mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai jaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terus berjalan ke depan, menjauh dari Sehun yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang Luhan sendiri tak tahu siapa. Hatinya terasa nyeri, ia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa pria tampan yang sudah dua kali ia temui namun belum ia ketahui namanya ini ternyata sudah ada yang punya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini, toh tadinya ia tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik, kan?

Malam semakin larut namun kemeriahan pesta seperti tak ada habisnya, dapat Luhan lihat beberapa anak-anak bangsawan masih betah mengobrol dan minum arak. Luhan tak habis pikir, apa sebegitu santainya hidup orang kaya? Hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang, berbeda sekali dengan hidupnya yang untuk sesuap nasi saja ia harus bekerja dengan keras.

Saat hendak berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang letaknya sudah tak jauh lagi, tiba-tiba tiga bangsawan pria menghadang Luhan. Pemuda-pemuda itu masih tampak muda, mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluhan. Semuanya memakai _gat_ yang menunjukan bahwa mereka benar-benar dari keluarga yang berkasta tinggi dan terpandang.

"Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau berasal dari keluarga mana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda itu memakai _hanbok_ pria berwarna marun dengan beberapa perhiasan yang lebih mencolok dari kedua orang lainnya.

"Dia ini putra kedua dari Menteri Kebudayaan, aku putra tertua dari Menteri Pertahanan. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ada di acara seperti ini?" tanya si pemuda yang memakai _hanbok_ hijau dengan corak bunga anggrek. Ia mengenalkan kedua orang disebelahnya, si pria yang memakai _hanbok_ marun dan yang memakai _hanbok_ hitam.

Luhan menghela napas pelan namun berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti tiga orang pria dihadapannya ini. Puluhan kali Luhan bertemu dengan orang kaya semacam mereka, apalagi yang mereka butuhkan selain menghabiskan malam dengan tubuh molek Luhan? Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari berbagi kenikmatan di tengah-tengah pesta. Berkenalan, seks, lalu menghilang keesokan paginya bagai di telan bumi. Untungnya Luhan selalu pintar mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Aku bukan putra dari keluarga terkemuka manapun. Mohon permisi," ucap Luhan sambil bergegas untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Belum ada dua langkah, ketiga pria itu menghadangnya lagi mencegah Luhan untuk pergi. Luhan mulai takut. Badannya terlalu kecil, dan ia sudah dikepung dengan tiga orang pria yang badannya jauh lebih besar. Mustahil sekali untuk kabur.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ku dengar, semua orang baik pria maupun wanita rela bertelanjang demi mendapatkan Putra Mahkota. Dengan wajahmu yang cantik, kau pikir bahkan anak bangsawan seperti kami tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

Luhan menghela napas lagi, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ketiga orang didepannya ini. Bertelanjang demi mendapatkan Putra Mahkota? Bermimpi bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota saja Luhan tidak berani apalagi ikut bersaing melawan anak-anak bangsawan untuk mendapatkan Putra Mahkota? Luhan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Orang bilang berlaku salah terhadap sesuatu lebih buruk dari pada tidak mengetahui apapun. Dan aku tak seperti yang kalian tuduhkan, jadi permisi." Luhan mencoba berjalan ke arah sebaliknya tapi sepertinya ketiga orang itu masih belum mau melepaskan Luhan. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram erat tangan Luhan.

Luhan ketakutan, pria yang memakai _hanbok_ marun berjalan makin dekat ke arah Luhan, "Adalah sikap yang pantas untuk mengenalkan dirimu karena kami sudah mengenalkan diri kami padamu. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau terlalu kasar?" ucap pria ber- _hanbok_ marun dengan nada yang tinggi.

Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab, tiba-tiba dua orang perempuan muncul dari arah belakang dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, "Lihatlah siapa ini. Bukankah ini Luhan si cantik yang senang tidur dengan pria-pria kaya?"

"Yah. Dia bahkan bukan dari keluarga bangsawan, tapi dia mengikuti semua pria bangsawan kesana kemari. Hahahaha…" ucap salah satu dari dua orang gadis itu. Cepat-cepat Luhan menggeleng, membantah apa yang dikatakan gadis benar-benar merasa terpojokkan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini menuduhnya sekejam itu? Ia miskin, tapi tidak pernah ia menjajakan tubuhnya pada pria-pria kaya. Luhan penjahit, bukan pelacur.

"Kau seperti seekor rubah! Kau memberikan kami senyum licik! Kenapa kau tidak mau menuangkan arak padaku?" Pria ber- _hanbok_ hitam tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria besar itu, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ini pelecehan!

Apa semua pria bangsawan seperti ini? Berbuat seenaknya saja? Mata Luhan mulai berair, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya yang akan menetes. Walaupun Luhan memiliki tubuh yang seperti wanita tapi sejatinya ia adalah seorang pria. Dan seorang pria harus kuat, ia tidak boleh pasrah saat dilecehkan seperi ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mendorong pria ber- _hanbok_ hitam itu kuat-kuat sampai terjatuh. Melihat temannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan membuat si pria ber- _hanbok_ hijau mendekat ke arah Luhan, tangannya sudah diudara siap untuk menampar keras wajah cantik dihadapannya. Baru saja tangan itu akan mengenai wajah Luhan, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok lain yang mencegah tangan itu untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok lain yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, bermata tajam, berahang tegas, ini pria tampan yang bersamanya tadi! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi ia sedang bersama kekasihnya?

Sehun datang tepat waktu, "Orang bilang selalu yang lemah dan pengecut yang cepat menunjukkan kekuatan mereka," ucap sosok itu pada pria yang hendak menampar Luhan. Ketiga bangsawan dan dua orang gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadiran si penyelamat Luhan. Pria ber- _hanbok_ hitam marah.

"Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau menghalangi kami menghabisi pria murahan disebelahmu itu! Jangan ikut campur!"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan lalu menjawab, "Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Tak seorang pun dari kalian."

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari tiga bangsawan itu pada Sehun. Luhan terdiam memperhatikan sosok tampan yang lagi-lagi ia temui ini. Bohong kalau Luhan tidak penasaran dengan sosok disampingnya ini. Sehun mengisyaratkan salah satu dari mereka untuk mendekat padanya dan berbisik.

Setelah mendengar bisikan dari Sehun, pria itu syok dan pucat. "Lalu pria manis ini… tak apa jika aku membawanya?" tanya Sehun dengan tenang pada mereka.

Anak menteri itu langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Sehun, "Ya,silahkan saja. Lakukan saja apa yang anda suka,"ucap pria ber- _hanbok_ hitam itu dengan raut wajah yang masih benar-benar pucat. Melihat hal itu Luhan bingung, siapa gerangan sosok disampingnya ini sampai-sampai anak menteri itu ketakutan seperti habis dikejar setan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari si anak menteri, langsung saja Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan keduanya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah Sehun dan Luhan menjauh dari kelima anak bangsawan itu, pria yang baru saja dibisiki oleh Sehun terjatuh karena syok.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Siapa dia?" tanya pria ber- _hanbok_ hijau sambil membantu temannya yang terjatuh dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Dia… Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," jawabnya terbata-bata, napasnya masih tercekat, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja bertindak tidak sopan pada calon penguasa _Joseon_. Pria ber- _hanbok_ hijau itu yakin sebentar lagi ia harus merelakan mimpinya terbuang jauh-jauh untuk bekerja di kerajaan.

"Putra Mahkota?!" teriak keempat anak bangsawan lainnya tak percaya. Sial!

* * *

Setelah berada agak jauh dari lima anak bangsawan menyebalkan tadi, Luhan baru sadar bahwa dari tadi pria tampan didepannya ini masih menggenggam erat tangannya, menuntunnya untuk berlari lebih jauh. Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu saja bertemu dengan sosok tampan itu langsung memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Takut, bisa saja orang itu penculik, kan?

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku! Sebenarnya kau siapa terus menerus ikut campur dalam urusanku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Aku? Aku adalah _Dangsanggwan_. Dan aku awalnya tak sengaja melihatmu diperlakukan tidak baik oleh orang-orang itu. Itu bukan ikut campur," Sehun terpaksa berbohong tentang identitasnya yang seorang Putra Mahkota, karena memang selama ini tidak ada yang tahu pasti wajah Putra Mahkota selain anggota kerajaan atau orang-orang yang bekerja di kerajaan. Putra Mahkota dilarang keras menujukkan identitasnya pada orang diluar kerajaan selama dirinya belum menjadi Raja. Pengecualian untuk anak-anak bangsawan tadi, ia terpaksa membuka identitasnya demi menyelamatkan pria manis dihadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa putra bangsawan tadi gemetar ketakutan di depan pengawal istana?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, mengapa pria manis didepannya ini begitu kritis? Sehun memutar otak mencari kebohongan lain, "Yah, aku pengawal kesukaan dari Puta Mahkota. Karena aku melayaninya dengan begitu dekat. Putra Mahkota dan aku sangat dekat. Ketika aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari masalah, bukannya berterima kasih, aku malah diinterogasi?" jawab Sehun lancar melontarkan kebohongan lainnya. Kepintarannya dalam berbohong sepertinya harus diacungi jempol, dengan tetap menjaga nada bicara dan wibawanya.

"Kau seharusnya mengabaikannya saja. Bukankah kau membuat kejadiaannya bertambah parah dengan terlibat didalamnya? Terutama ketika… sepertinya ada nona lain yang seharusnya kau perhatikan." Nona lain yang dimaksud Luhan adalah gadis bernama Sena yang beberapa waktu lalu bersama sosok tampan didepannya ini. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang datang lagi saat Luhan sengaja menyindir Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun heran dengan pertanyaan tak jelas dari Luhan, "Gadis lain yang harus ku perhatikan? Hahahaha… Maksudmu Sena? Apa kau melihat semuanya?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihatnya jika mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat disampingnya sampai-sampai ia dilupakan? Tak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan pria tampan―namun menyebalkan―didepannya ini, ia pun segera pamit, "Bagaimanapun, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Permisi."

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya, belum ada tiga langkah suara berat pria tampan itu menginterupsinya. Membuat Luhan memutar badannya sedikit menghadap ke arah Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya, "Apa mungkin… kau cemburu?"

Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun. Ia? Cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Eh, tapi Luhan sendiri tidak yakin, sih. Tapi lebih tak mungkin jika ia bilang bahwa ia memang sedikit cemburu, mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya. "Tidak mungkin aku cemburu!"

"Tidak mungkin? Di kasus seperti ini, jawabanmu seharusnya bukanlah 'tidak mungkin'. Tidakkah kau harusnya bertanya, 'Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun yakin sosok mungil dihadapannya ini pasti cemburu karena interaksinya dengan Sena. Tapi ia sendiri belum merasa puas jika pernyataan bahwa 'aku cemburu' itu belum benar-benar keluar dari bibir mungil milik pria manis yang sampai saat ini masih belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku?!" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu benar-benar kesal, ia menatap sosok jangkung dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan sinis.

Sehun tertawa kecil meremehkan,"Bukankah tadi kau yang mengatakannya? Memiliki informasi yang salah lebih bermasalah daripada tidak cukup informasi. Itulah kau yang sekarang. Gadis ceria bernama Sena itu.. dia lebih penting bagiku daripada siapapun di dunia ini dan dia adalah adikku. Tapi kenapa aku harus menjelaskan diriku padamu seperti ini?"

 _Skak mat_! Luhan terdiam tak bisa menjawab apapun. Banyak sekali kata-kata yang berputar dipikiran Luhan untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, tapi rasanya lidahnya sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Oh, ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Jadi gadis itu adalah adiknya?

Luhan hanya bisa menatap lekat mata elang milik Sehun, Sehun pun membalas tatapan Luhan sama lekatnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, dimana dan kapan ia pernah bertemu sosok manis ini. Tetapi berkali-kali ia mencoba mengingat, tetap tak ada hasil. Nihil.

"Apa kau yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, aku sudah memberimu jawaban kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Tegas Luhan. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, ya mungkin memang ia hanya salah lihat.

"Hey kau disana!" suara dari kejauhan menginterupsi mereka berdua, membuat Sehun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Luhan yang melihat itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari sosok dihadapannya itu. Lagi-lagi tanpa pamit dan tanpa saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Biarkanlah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas orang asing yang bertemu ditengah jalan.

Sehun akhirnya tau suara itu adalah milik Jongin saudaranya, "Kau datang? Pertemuan rahasia yang direncanakan Ibu Suri dianggap begitu penting? Apa kau sudah bertemu anak Menteri Do yang cantik itu?" goda Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh, "Hey, jangan menggo―" baru saja ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan sosok manis yang bersamanya tadi. Ia harap saat ia membalikkan badannya, ia masih bisa menemukan sosok itu dibelakangnya. Tapi sayang, sosok itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

 _Lagi-lagi kau pergi tanpa nama yang dapat kuingat dikepalaku,_ batin Sehun. Mungkin lain kali, Sehun- _ah_. Sehun kembali menghadap ke arah Jongin, "Oh ya… kapan kau akan menunjukkan kembang api yang begitu sering kudengar?"

Jongin memukulkan kipas tangannya pelan ke lengan Sehun, "Oh ya.. Kita tidak bisa melewatkannya di acara seperti hari ini, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk tersenyum mengiyakan lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jongin.

* * *

Luhan baru saja melewati pintu keluar dari pesta, tiba-tiba obsidiannya melihat sosok Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja akan memasuki area pesta, kebetulan pintu masuk dan pintu keluar sama. Luhan yang melihat pelanggannya berada dekat dengannya langsung saja membungkukan badan dan menyapanya. Kyungsoo masih seperti biasa, terlihat anggun dan elegan. Aura bangsawannya menguar, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya pasti terpesona.

Kyungsoo heran apa yang dilakukan Luhan disini karena memang sebenarnya yang bisa menghadiri pesta ini hanya orang berkasta tinggi atau bangsawan, "Kenapa… kau ada di tempat seperti ini?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Nyonya rumah ini memakai pakaianku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti lalu tersenyum tak kalah manis dari Luhan,"Kalau begitu… kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan lalu membungkuk lagi untuk berpamitan. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, keduanya hampir berpisah saat terdengar bunyi orang memukul genderang.

 _Kembang api… akan dimulai!_

Pelayan membuka tabung yang terbuat dari kertas dan akhirnya keluarlah riabuan kunang-kunang kecil yang menyala dengan indah beterbangan menuju ke langit gelap. Semua orang mengaguminya. Inilah kembang api yang selalu dinanti-nanti semua orang tiap tahun. Semua bersorak sorai.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya lalu memilih untuk berdiri disamping Luhan, bersama-sama melihat kembang api kunang-kunang itu. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua tersenyum sambil menengadah ke langit, mengagumi keindahan kunang-kunang kecil yang berterbangan semakin jauh ke atas langit sana.

"Ketika aku melihat kembang api seperti itu.. untuk beberapa alasan, hatiku merasa sedih. Kembang api yang bersinar terang untuk sesaat dan menghilang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada kehidupan kita―," ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan pelan-pelan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda cantik bermata bulat itu.

"Karenanya.. aku memilih sinar bulan yang selalu bersinar lembut di langit malam." Lanjut Kyungsoo,

Luhan merasa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi, "Tidak. Hatiku berdebar ketika aku melihat kembang api. Jika aku hanya akan hidup sekali, bahkan meskipun itu singkat, aku memilih bersinar terang dan menghilang di langit malam seperti kembang api itu." Jelas Luhan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, masih belum mnegerti dengan pilihan Luhan. Ya, hidupnya tak pernah sebebas Luhan yang mampu melakukan apapun yang laki-laki itu sukai.

Kyungsoo kesepian dan terkekang.

Tak mau berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan pandangannya kea rah langit yang sudah dihiasi ribuan kunang-kunang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di istana, Ratu Myeongseong dan Putri Sena sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Ratu penasaran, gadis atau pemuda mana yang dipilih Putra Mahkota. Sena mengusulkan pada ibunya bagaimana kalau mereka mengundang dua kandidat teratas untuk datang ke istana. Tapi Ratu merasa usulan anaknya itu tidak adil untuk calon yang lain.

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau membawa mereka untuk menemaniku yang kebosanan, _eomonim_!" usul Sena dengan antusias.

Ratu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas dengan usulan anaknya itu, "Kurasa.. kau mungkin benar."

Keduanya pun melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang perjodohan Sehun. Hari ini keadaan istana sangat tenang, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan butik Luhan yang porak poranda karena rentenir. Semua kain-kain rajutan Luhan disobek, meja-meja dilempar ke sembarang arah. Seorang rentenir dengan kaki tangannya berniat menagih hutang Luhan yang sudah semakin menumpuk.

"Jika kau meminjam uang, maka kau harus membayarnya kembali! Bayar uangnya! Bayar kembali sekarang!' teriakan berat dari salah seorang kaki tangan si rentenir membuat para pekerja di butik Luhan yang rata-rata adalah wanita berteriak ketakutan.

Luhan yang baru saja datang ke butiknya dari arah rumah terkejut dengan keadaan butik yang sudah berantakan, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Luhan pada para perusak butiknya itu.

"Luhan _hyung_!" teriak Baekhyun pada Luhan lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Luhan bertanya pada sahabatnya itu tentang apa yang terjadi pada butiknya. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah akar dari permasalahan ini terdiam sebentar agak sedikit takut jika saja Luhan memarahinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengambil pinjaman dengan bunga tinggi untuk membayar para _gisaeng_ yang kita pakai untuk acara peragaan busana pakaian minggu lalu. Maafkan aku _hyung_ karena bertindak ceroboh," ucap Baekhyun takut.

Luhan terkejut, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak merundingkan masalah ini dulu dengannya dan langsung mengambil keputusan ceroboh seperti ini. Mau marah tapi sia-sia, nasi sudah menjadi bubur lebih baik ia mencari cara untuk mengatasi rentenir itu.

"Jika kalian memberiku sedikit waktu, aku akan membayar semuanya, jadi tinggalkan kami sekarang." Ucap Luhan pada salah satu kaki tangan si rentenir itu. Kaki tangan si renternir terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengiyakan namun meminta Luhan untuk jangan lupa membayar hutangnya dengan segera.

* * *

Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya memanggil Do Kyungshin, tak lama sosok tua bangka yang Sehun benci itu memasuki ruang kerjanya. Pria tua itu membungkuk hormat pada Sehun, meskipun hatinya pun juga benci terhadap Putra Mahkota didepannya ini, sebagai menteri ia harus tetap menjaga sikap dan berpura-pura baik. Ia merasa Sehun adalah hambatan terbesarnya untuk menguasai _Joseon_.

Sehun tak mau membalas salam hormat dari Menteri Do, ia langsung melemparkan petisi-petisi berisi keluhan para sarjana tentang kemiliteran pada Menteri Do. Menteri Do membaca sebentar petisi-petisi itu dan ia merasa ini tidak adil.

"Semua ini tentang dirimu,"ucap Sehun.

"Laporan pribadi seperti ini biasanya menyalahkan yang lain, jadi sulit untuk bersikap adil," bantah Menteri Do.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Keadilan katamu? Tak peduli betapa baiknya burung meniru suara manusia, tetap saja bukan manusia, melainkan seekor burung. Tak peduli bagaimana kau bicara tentang keadilan, aku sudah tahu tidak pernah ada keadilan dalam dirimu. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencabut tugasmu atau mengasingkan dirimu?" sindir Sehun.

Menteri Do menatap jengkel pada Sehun karena semua kecurangannya terhadap produksi pakaian perang dan senjata ternyata tercium juga, "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku akan membuat kesepakatan dengan pemasok yang membuat baju pelindung terbaik. Artinya jangan ikut campur kali ini!" ucap Sehun dingin, mata elangnya menatap lekat pria tua dihadapannya. Hanya keserakahan yang dapat Sehun lihat dari pancaran mata Menteri Do.

"Terserah padamu. Menurutku dari pada kau pusing memikirkan semua hal ini, mungkin kau harus lebih perhatian pada proses seleksi calon istrimu saat ini. Meskipun ini hanya bagian kecil dari urusan istana, pernikahan kerajaan adalah proses yang lebih penting Aku hanya bicara sebagai pelayan yang perhatian." Ucap Menteri Do pada Sehun. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah seleksi Permaisuri yang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo anaknya.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menyuruh Menteri Do keluar dari ruangannya.

Lagi-lagi pernikahan.

* * *

Siang itu Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar, sekedar makan siang di suatu kedai mie yang tak jauh dari butiknya. Luhan hanya ingin melepaskan penat dengan berjalan-jalan. Masalah rentenir dua hari yang lalu benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Luhan melihat pengumuman dari istana yang ditempel di dinding kedai tersebut.

Pemerintah akan mengadakan perlombaan bagi masyarakat untuk membuat rompi militer yang bagus. Disana terpampang jelas jika menang perlombaan tersebut maka ada hadiah uang dengan nilai yang besar yang akan didapat si pemenang. Mengingat hutangnya yang semakin menumpuk, membuat Luhan ingin mengikuti perlombaan tersebut.

"Tapi kita tak pernah membuat baju pelindung, _hyung_. Dan juga modal dari mana untuk membeli semua bahan-bahan yang di perlukan," Baekhyun berkata dengan sedih. Uang mereka sudah benar-benar habis untuk membayar rentenir. Luhan terdiam untuk berpikir sebentar, mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan modal untuk mengikuti lomba -tiba saja Luhan teringat paman Ko.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ada tempat yang harus kutuju. Lebih baik kau pulang untuk menjaga butik," ucap Luhan lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan maksud Luhan hanya bisa terbengong dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin sepulang dari perginya Luhan akan menceritakan semuanya.

Luhan berlari kencang ke arah rumah pamannya. Dapat ia lihat dari pintu gerbang rumah paman Ko, pria tua itu sedang asyik bermain golf di taman. Luhan segera menghampiri pamannya. Paman Ko yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke ponakannya itu dan bertanya apa maksud kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk meminjam uang pada pamannya. "Kau kemari untuk meminjam uang? Apa jaminannya?"

"Jaminan apa yang lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri?" ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kau akan membayarnya kembali?"

Paman Ko benar-benar perhitungan, itulah yang dari dulu Luhan tak suka dari pamannya ini. "Pasukan prajurit mencari pemasok baju pelindung baru. Yang membuat pelindung terbaik bisa menjadi pemasok. Jika kau terpilih sebagai pemasok dengan baju pelindungku, kau bisa menjualnya pada prajurit. Ambil dua pertiga dari keuntungan untuk membayar hutangku." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Ia berharap sekali pamannya ini mau membantu meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Paman Ko benar-benar pedagang yang sangat pelit.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu? Terlalu banyak kerumitan," jawab Paman Ko sambil menaruh bola golfnya di tanah untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Luhan.

"Aku tahu paman adalah dalang dari rentenir yang tempo hari merusak butikku. Aku tahu aku telah terlalu banyak berhutang pada paman. Tapi sampai hari ini pun aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membayar semua hutangku. Aku mohon paman," Luhan memang tahu, selain menjadi pedagang pamannya ini adalah seorang rentenir, mungkin dengan mengancam pamannya tentang hal itu, paman Ko akan bersedia membantunya. Karena memang tak banyak yang tahu juga bahwa pamannya ini adalah seorang rentenir. Paman Ko dikenal sebagai orang yang selalu berperilaku positif, jauh sekali dari imej rentenir yang negatif.

Paman Ko mengangguk, "Baik. Tapi aku harap aku akan mendapat banyak keuntungan dari sini. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan kedatangan tamu di butiknya. In Kyeong salah satu dari dua kandidat teratas Permaisuri itu ingin memboyong Luhan ke istana saat pemilihan Permaisuri. Selain Kyungsoo, gadis cantik bernama Inkyeong ini lah yang dianggap paling cocok untuk menjadi Permaisuri. In Kyeong sendiri adalah anak dari salah satu menteri dan berasal dari Partai Selatan. Berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo yang berasal dari Partai Barat.

Inkyeong tahu benar selain mahir menjahit, Luhan juga pandai dalam merias diri. Ia ingin sekali dirias oleh Luhan. Mungkin saja dirinya akan terlihat berpuluh-puluh kali lebih indah dari para peserta lainnya. Terlebih jika ia mengenakan _hanbok_ buatan Luhan. Ia bisa saja jadi pemenangnya, kan?

"Apa maksudmu, kau ingin bantuanku di putaran pertama, Nona?" tanya Luhan pada Inkyeong yang sedang duduk di depannya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat gelisah.

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin membawamu sebagai pelayanku di putaran pertama. Sebagai pelayan kecantikan," ucap Inkyeong pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kudengar nona dengan potensial tinggi diperkenankan membawa pelayan. Tapi aku bukan pelayan. Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Luhan bingung, bukankah masih banyak penata rias lain diluar sana yang jauh lebih terkenal daripada dirinya? Tapi mengapa nona muda ini lebih memilih dirinya? Apa Inkyeong tidak kemakan rumor buruk tentang Luhan?

Tiba-tiba saja Inkyeong terbatuk-batuk membuat Luhan panik. Sepertinya Inkyeong sedang kurang sehat. Wajahnya yang cantik hari ini terlihat pucat, nafasnya seperti tersengal-sengal. Buru-buru Luhan menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Inkyeong dan bertanya tentang kondisi gadis itu.

Inkyeong menggeleng lalu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Inkyeong lalu bercerita pada Luhan bahwa sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Putra Mahkota saat tak sengaja berpapasan di istana saat ia hendak membawakan makan siang untuk ayahnya yang notabene seorang menteri dan bekerja di istana. Inkyeong menganggap bahwa Putra Mahkota adalah pria yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Inkyeong juga mendengar rumor dari orang sekitar bahwa Lady Sohae yang berwajah jelek setelah dirias oleh Luhan berubah menjadi cantik, akhirnya bisa memincut hati pria idamannya dan menikah. Inkyeong ingin hal itu terjadi juga dengan dirinya dan Putra Mahkota. Setelah mendengar cerita Inkyeong akhirnya Luhan setuju untuk membantu Inkyeong. Inkyeong senang sekali dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Luhan lalu segera pamit pulang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dengan Inkyeong tadi langsung menegur Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Luhan masih mau membantu orang lain sedangkan masalahnya sudah banyak. Urusan mereka dengan rentenir saja belum selesai tapi sudah mau mengurusi pemilihan Permaisuri.

"Yah, Xi Luhan! Kita sedang dikejar-kejar rentenir. Ini bukan waktunya bagimu untuk mengkhawatirkan seleksi Permaisuri. Bagaimana dengan pembuatan rompi pelindung? Pekerjaanmu sudah menumpuk banyak, _hyung_."

Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun dan meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa ia bisa melakukan keduanya "Selama aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong orang lain,"

Baekhyun masih belum setuju, "Hal ini akan membantu kita dalam membuat pakaian yang jauh lebih indah lagi, Baekhyun- _ah_. Dua tempat mode terkemuka di _Joseon_ adalah istana dan rumah _gisaeng._ Karena kita sudah seringkali berurusan dengan _gisaeng_ berarti hanya istana yang belum kita taklukkan karena memang tak sembarang orang bisa keluar masuk istana,"

"Dan juga aku yakin di istana juga aka nada prajurit yang melakukan pelatihan. Aku bisa mencari ide untuk membuat rompi yang bagus disana. Membayangkan saja tidak cukup, aku perlu melihat bagaimana cara kerja prajurit sehingga aku bisa membuat rompi yang kuat dan nyaman untuk mereka," jelas Luhan panjang lebar dan berharap Baekhyun akan meyetujui tindakannya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan akhirnya Baekhyun setuju.

* * *

 _Hari pemilihan Permaisuri._

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Inkyeong sudah siap di depan istana bersama para peserta lain. Luhan memandangi tembok istana yang berdiri kokoh dan megah. Tak disangka ternyata mereka berdiri berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Inkyeong yang memang mengenal Kyungsoo memberi salam pada Kyungsoo, kedua anak dari keluarga menteri ini saling memberi hormat.

Kyungsoo heran melihat keberadaan Luhan. Luhan membungkuk dan menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia disini sebagai pelayan Nona Inkyeong. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama, munculah dayang istana lalu meminta para peserta untuk berbaris sesuai jabatan ayah mereka.

Para dayang meletakkan benda seperti sebuah tutup panci besar dan meminta para peserta untuk menginjak pegangan tutup panci tersebut. Itu juga termasuk salah satu ujian untuk menguji keseimbangan dari para peserta. Luhan heran, apakah untuk menjadi seorang Permaisuri juga harus bagus keseimbangannya? Konyol.

Luhan mendengar, ada beberapa dayang istana yang ber- _gossip_ bahwa sebenarnya calon Permaisuri sudah ditentukan tanpa perlu ada nya seleksi. Dayang itu menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Rombongan peserta calon Permaisuri masuk istana bersama pelayan mereka. Luhan yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dalam istana merasa senang sekali dan langsung mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil untuk menggambar seragam yang dipakai oleh beberapa pasukan prajurit yang ia lihat di dekat pintu masuk, lalu mengamati aksesoris para calon _gungnyeo_ , mengamati setiap detail seragam dayang-dayang istana.

Ratu dan rombongan keluarga Raja pun tiba. Semua orang membungkuk. Luhan mengintip dan mengamati detail busana kerajaan dan aksesoris Ratu Myeongseong serta keluarga kerajaan lain. Salah satu teman Luhan bernama Kkka Koong yang memang seorang dayang dari Ratu Myeongseong melihat Luhan, ia langsug berseru dengan suara tertahan.

"Luhan! Luhan!" teman dibelakang Kka koong langsung memukul kepala gadis tambun itu. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar pada Kka koong.

Semua peserta duduk untuk diperbaiki riasannya oleh pelayan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo tetap pada tema anggun, elegan dan tidak menonjol. Sementara Luhan merapikan rambut halus di dahi Inkyeong sehingga dahi gadis itu terlihat lebih bersih. Inkyeong memiliki bintik-bintik hitam di wajahnya dan meminta Luhan untuk menutupinya dengan bedak.

"Bintikmu tidak begitu buruk, lebih baik menonjolkan fiturmu yang lain daripada mencoba menyembunyikan bintikmu. Sebaliknya, bagaimana kalau kita menukar hiasan rambutmu untuk menarik perhatian ke atas?"

Luhan mengganti aksesoris Inkyeong dengan aksesoris yang cukup mirip dengan aksesoris yang dipakai Ratu Myeongseong hari ini. Luhan melihatnya saat tadi berpapasan. Ratu Myeongseong sudah hadir dan baru saja bersiap-siap untuk duduk saat dayang mengumumkan kehadiran Ibu Suri Cho. Ibu Suri Cho adalah nenek Sehun yang juga mertua dari Ratu Myeongseong.

Ratu Myeongseong jelas tidak terlalu suka dengan Ibu Suri Cho karena dengan adanya Ibu Suri Cho maka kesempatannya untuk menguasai kerajaan menjadi terhambat. Usahanya untuk memenangkan Kyungsoo anak dari menteri Do dengan cara curang pasti akan terhalangi. Walaupun tidak suka, Ratu Myeongseong tetap menjaga sikap dan berpura-pura baik karena Ibu Suri Cho adalah orang tertua di istana dan begitu dihormati.

Saat makan siang, dayang istana mengumumkan akan ada proses penyisihan dari cara makan para peserta. "Akan ada penilaian cara makan kalian. Silahkan persiapkan diri kalian," ucap kepala pelayan. Para pelayan-pelayan pun keluar membawa makanan. Dayang yang bertugas membawakan makan untuk Inkyeong tak sengaja menumpahkan makanan tersebut ke pakaian Inkyeong. Membuat pakaian Inkyeong basah dan rusak.

Sebenarnya pelayan tersebut adalah pendukung Kyungsoo, ia melakukan itu agar Inkyeong yang notabene adalah saingan terberat Kyungsoo kalah. Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut dengan kelakuan dayang tersebut. Ia tidak suka, bukan begini caranya untuk menang.

"Bagaimana ini, Luhan? Sudah berakhir sekarang.. sudah berakhir. Aku pasti kalah. Pakaianku sudah rusak dan tidak terlihat indah lagi. Hiks.." tangis Inkyeong. Luhan membantah sambil tangannya masih tetap bergerak membersihkan pakaian Inkyeong. Ia berjanji pada Inkyeong akan mencarikan rok baru untuk Inkyeong.

Luhan membungkuk pada dayang kepala, "Saya adalah pelayan dari salah peserta yang mengikuti pemilihan. Saya berharap saya bisa mendapatkan rok untuk menggantikan rok Nona Inkyeong yang rusak. Apa giliran Nona saya bisa ditunda?"

Dayang kepala marah, "Beraninya kau meminta perlakuan khusus padahal kau hanya pelayan!"

Luhan membungkuk, "Maafkan saya, tapi ini kecelakaan yang tidak adil dan tidak terduga yang terjadi pada Nona saya. Jika anda―"

Dayang itu baru saja akan menampar Luhan karena bertindak lancang namun Kyungsoo menyela, "Tolong pahami permintaannya! Bahkan istana adalah rumah bagi beberapa orang. Tidak adakah yang namanya rasa iba? Tidak akan adil bila Nona Inkyeong mundur sendiri, jadi aku juga akan mundur dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo.

Dayang istana yang lain membisiki kepala dayang, menyuruhnya untuk memberikan izin. Terlebih Kyungsoo sudah mengancam untuk mundur. Ratu tidak akan senang mendengarnya jika Kyungsoo kesayangannya mengundurkan diri, jadi ada baiknya memeberi izin. Akhirnya kepala dayang memberikan izin. Luhan meminta Inkyeong untuk menunggunya.

Luhan langsung lari keluar dan untungnya bertemu dengan Kkakoong. Luhan bertanya dimana ia bisa mendapatkan _chima_ untuk nonanya. Kka koong yang bukan pelayan bagian menjahit tidak tahu . Kkakoong menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi ke _sedab-bang_ karena disana ada banyak kain yang siap dijahit. Luhan bertanya arah menuju _sedab-bang_.

"Jalanlah lurus ke sana dan belok kiri di pojok. Dan tanyalah pada orang pertama yang kau lihat di sana dan tanyakan lagi. Aku pergi. Aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini. Maafkan aku!" lalu Kka koong pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan bingung, tapi ia nekat berjalan ke arah yang diberitahukan Kkakoong. Luhan melihat dua orang dayang dari kejauhan, ingin berjalan ke arah dayang-dayang itu untuk menanyakan dimana _sedab-bang_ berada, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari arah kiri. Oh Tuhan! Itu adalah pria tampan yang ada di pesta!

Sehun senang sekali, pertama di rumah seorang wanita untuk mengukur tubuhnya, kedua di perpustakaan dan sekarang di istana. Apa mungkin mereka berjodoh? Karena sepertinya para dewa selalu mempertemukan mereka di banyak kesempatan.

Luhan terkejut dan Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan, "Apa kau kemari untuk ikut berpartisipasi di putaran awal pemilihan Permaisuri?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sehun berharap pria cantik dihadapannya ini ikut mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi istrinya.

Namun jawaban Luhan benar-benar mengecewakan Sehun, "Tidak. Aku kemari sebagai pelayan dari salah satu nona yang ikut seleksi. Maafkan aku menanyakan ini, tapi bisa kau beritahu dimana ruang cucinya? Karena kau pengawal kerajaan, aku yakin kau tahu jalan di sekitar sini," ucap Luhan ramah sambil tersenyum. Sampai hari ini Luhan masih belum tahu identitas asli Sehun.

"Ruang cuci?" Sehun lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shindong―pengawal pribadi Sehun―dengan tatapan bertanya. Jujur saja, Sehun yang seorang Putra Mahkota mana pernah berjalan-jalan ke area seperti itu. Kasim Shin yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun langsung menunjukkan jalan. "Untuk ke sana, kau ikuti jalan ambil kanan, dan ambil empat puluh lima derajat berput―"

Sehun tidak sabar, "Apa kau tak tahu betapa luasnya istana? Segera tuntun jalannya," Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Sehun dan langsung mengikuti Kasim Shin yang menunjukkan jalan. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar lima menit berjalan, mereka sampai di lapangan yang penuh dengan kain warna-warni yang sedang dijemur. Luhan sampai terpesona melihat warna-warna cantik itu. Sehun bertanya alasan Luhan ingin pergi ke ruang cuci istana.

"Rok merah tua dari nona yang kudampingi di putaran awal rusak dan menyebabkan beberapa masalah. Aku berharap aku bisa menggunakan kain disini untuk membuat rok baru sekarang Apa kau bisa mendapatkan izin untukku melakukannya? Untuk biaya kainnya, aku yakin nonaku akan membayarnya." Pinta Luhan.

"Yah, itu… lakukan sesukamu. Izin urusan belakangan. Pilihlah yang kau butuhkan." Ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang dibalas ucapan terimakasih dari Luhan. Luhan langsung bergegas ke arah jemuran kain-kain itu untuk menemukan kain yang cocok. Meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Shindong.

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu bagimu hingga kau melakukan ini untuknya?"

Sehun tertekekeh mendengar pertanyaan Shindong lalu menjawab, "Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan mengalami sesuatu di dalam tembok istana yang hanya bisa dialami di luar?" Sehun langsung menyusul Luhan ke arah jemuran. Meninggalkan Shindong sendirian dengan kebingungannya.

Sehun berjalan diantara lembaran-lembaran kain yang sedang dijemur itu. Memandangi Luhan yang sedang mencari kain merah sambil sesekali berdecak kagum dengan kain-kain lain yang berwarna indah. Dapat Sehun lihat keindahan Luhan dibalik kain berwarna-warni itu.

Ia amati sekali lagi Luhan, mata rpia cantik itu akan melengkung indah jika sedang tersenyum, jemarinya yang kecil pasti akan terasa sangat pas jika berada dalam genggaman Sehun, tubuhnya yang mungil pasti akan pas sekali dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar memuja keindahan pria manis yang hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya ini.

Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya Luhan menemukan kain yang cocok, ia segera berjalan ke arah Sehun yang ternyata sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan bertanya dimana ruang menjahit. Sehun yang kebetulan tahu dimana ruang tersebut segera menuntun Luhan kesana.

Luhan dan Sehun segera masuk ke ruang jahit dan mulai menggelar bahan. Sehun bingung, acara pemilihan sedang berlangsung apakah Luhan bisa menyelesaikan roknya dalam waktu sedemikian sempit?

"Meskipun membuat atasan lumayan sulit, tapi jika hanya membuat _chima_ aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan waktu singkat. Kau boleh meneruskan perjalananmu, jadi aku akan menghargai jika kau pergi. Aku akan menyampaikan terima kasihku begitu aku selesai dengan tugas ini." Sehun terdiam tak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Hey! Apa pemuda manis pencuri hatinya ini baru saja mengusirnya?

"Aku boleh terus jalan, jadi menyingkirlah?" ucap Sehun tak terima pada Luhan. Namun tak ada sautan dari Luhan, dapat Sehun lihat pemuda manis itu sedang serius mengukur, menggambar dan menggunting pola rok. Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan keluar dari ruang menjahit.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke arah Luhan,

 _Ayo kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan!_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Dictionary:**

 _ **Dangsanggwan**_ _:_ _pengawal kerajaan  
_ _ **Gungnyeo**_ _: istilah Korea yang mengacu pada dayang wanita yang melayani raja dan bangsawan lainnya  
_ _ **Chima**_ _: rok yang dikenakan wanita dalam busana hanbok, berbentuk panjang mengembang yang dikenakan dari bawah dada sampai mata kaki. Chima merah dipakai wanita yang belum menikah.  
_ _ **Sedab-bang**_ _: ruang cuci di istana  
 **Gat** : jenis topi tradisional Korea yang dikenakan sebagai lambang status sosial oleh kaum bangsawan pria dalam pakaian sehari-hari  
_

Hai! Ketemu saya lagi di chapter 3. Udah lama nunggu ya? Chapter ini cukup panjang, maaf banget kalo buat kalian bosen. Saya sudah berusaha menuruti permintaan kalian dengan memperbanyak interaksi Hunhannya, semoga interaksi mereka di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya hehehe. Saya berterima kasih dengan semua review kalian, sebisa mungkin saya selalu membalasnya. Mau kasih bocoran aja, di fanfic ini Sehun memang menikah dengan beberapa orang, sama persis seperti Raja Sukjong jadi jangan kecewa ya. Saya masih belum bisa menjelaskan siapa Inkyeong biar surprise hehe. Kalau Ibu Suri Jo dalam sejarah adalah nenek dari Raja Sukjong (difanfic ini diperankan Sehun). Dia istri dari kakek Sukjong. Untuk Ibu Suri Cho dan Inkyeong saya tidak mengubah nama mereka dan tetap menggunakan nama mereka sesuai dengan sejarahnya. Sekian penjelasannya, maaf kalau panjang. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagaian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Pemilihan Permaisuri sudah berlalu dua hari yang lalu, seperti yang telah di prediksikan bahwa Do Kyungsoo dan Inkyeong lah yang menjadi dua kandidat teratas. Hari ini Luhan kembali ke rutinitasnya, ia masih memusingkan lomba baju pelindung yang diselenggarakan oleh Kerajaan. Sampai hari ini lelaki cantik itu masih belum bisa mendesain baju pelindung terbaik seperti yang diharapkannya. Ternyata, membuat baju pelindung untuk perang ribuan kali lebih sulit dibanding membuat _hanbok_ dengan bordiran yang rumit.

Luhan merasa dia harus terjun langsung ke medan tempur, tapi bagaimana bisa? Sampai hari ini semua negeri jajahan _Joseon_ masih tunduk dibawah kekuasaan Raja Sukjong dan tak ada yang melakukan pemberontakan apapun jadi sudah pasti tidak ada perang yang dapat diikuti Luhan. Luhan mengetukkan jarinya ke meja, pikirannya berkelana mencari cara untuk menyempurnakan baju pelindungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Pangeran Jongin terlintas dipikirannya, membuat bibir kecil Luhan menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Luhan pikir Jongin adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk ia mintai tolong, membantunya untuk mendekati para prajurit. Luhan bergegas menuju kediaman Jongin.

"Luhan!" panggil Jongin. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di 'rumah kedua' Jongin. Jongin senang sekali menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan pribadinya yang ada di tengah kota. Berbanding terbalik memang dengan wajah nakalnya, Jongin gemar sekali mengoleksi buku-buku langka yang ia dapat saat bepergian keluar negeri.

Luhan berlari mendekati Jongin lalu membungkuk memberi salam yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Jongin. Jongin yang melihat pujaan hatinya datang langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk dan meminta pelayannya membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di teras perpustakaan, Jongin menunggu Luhan untuk menjelaskan maksud lelaki cantik itu menemui dirinya.

Luhan mengutarakan semua keinginannya pada Jongin tanpa malu-malu, "Latihan tempur seperti di perang nyata? Kenapa kau ingin melihat sesuatu seperti itu, Luhan- _ah_?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Untuk apa Luhan yang _notabene_ seorang penjahit pergi melihat para prajurit latihan bertempur? Apa ada anggota prajurit yang mencuri hati Luhan? Jongin terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku ada alasan untuk itu. Karena kau adalah Tuan yang berpengaruh, aku akan mengesampingkan sopan santun untuk…"

"Benar aku tak perlu tahu alasanmu. Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak memenuhi permintaanmu, Luhan. Aku berhutang banyak pada Paman Go saat aku berada di Cina. Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan membawamu ke latihan tempur itu."

Luhan terkejut, ia tak mau merepotkan Jongin untuk mengantarkannya ke arena latihan tempur, "Kau sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku juga sering berlatih disana dan cukup membosankan jika berangkat sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat lusa? Apa kau tak keberatan, Luhan?" Tawaran Jongin langsung dibalas anggukan cepat dari Luhan. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Luhan, tangan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tanpa sengaja bergerak ke arah pipi Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut dan menghentikan anggukannya.

Dapat Luhan rasakan telapak tangan hangat milik Jongin menangkup pipinya. Semburat merah keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Mata Jongin terus menatap wajah Luhan intens,membuat pemuda manis itu tak nyaman dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin yang merasakan penolakan dari Luhan hanya mendengus kecil. Mungkin belum waktunya pemuda manis itu membalas cintanya. Mungkin besok. Atau, entahlah kapan.

"Tuan Muda, anggota kerajaan telah menunggu anda," ucap salah satu pelayan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Luhan undur diri. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum palsu melihat pujaan hatinya kembali pergi. Dan Jongin tidak sabar untuk kedatangan lusa dimana ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Luhan.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongin pun tiba. Pangeran Jongin pergi ke arena latihan tempur bersama Luhan dengan kedua kuda miliknya. Luhan beberapa kali meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan Jongin tapi Jongin melarang Luhan untuk meminta maaf, ia tulus membantu Luhan. Saat sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba saja rombongan Jongin diserang oleh bandit-bandit, rombongan mereka dihujani panah.

Jongin dengan cepat turun dari kuda dan menarik Luhan turun. Beberapa pengawal Jongin tewas karena panahan dari para bandit yang tak ada hentinya.

"Siapa kalian?!" teriak Jongin sambil berdiri didepan Luhan berusaha melindungi pemuda manis itu.

"Tinggalkan barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini!" suruh salah satu bandit. Jongin menolak dan langsung menyerang bandit itu. Jongin bersama beberapa pengawalnya yang tersisa berusaha mengalahkan para bandit. Luhan yang sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi hanya terdiam di tempat dan ketakutan.

Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang ketakutan, membuat Jongin menarik Luhan ke arah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari sana untuk menyembunyikan Luhan, "Kau tak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini apapun yang terjadi, mengerti? Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali," ucap Jongin. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik pohon sambil berharap bahwa keuntungan berada di tangan mereka, berharap agar Jongin dan pengawalnya dapat mengalahkan para bandit itu.

Suara nyaring dari gesekan pedang terdengar jelas, Luhan tak sadar bahwa salah satu anggota bandit itu mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya. Lelaki bertubuh tambun dengan alis tebal berjalan mendekati Luhan dari arah belakang. Sayangnya, bandit itu menginjak ranting dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk di dengar Luhan.

Luhan terkejut melihat bandit itu dan langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan segera Luhan bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arah tebing. Ia terdiam, kemana ia harus lari? Dibelakangnya sudah jurang yang cukup curam dengan sungai yang deras dibawahnya. Di depannya? Lelaki bertubuh tambun menghadangnya dengan pedang yang benar-benar terlihat runcing. Pikirannya kalut, ia ketakutan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bergantian turun dari pelipis Luhan. Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupannya? Lelaki bertubuh tambun itu tertawa puas melihat wajah takut Luhan. Ia menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Luhan.

 _Jongin-ah tolong aku!_

Seperti ada ikatan batin, tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang dan langsung berdiri di depan Luhan bermaksud untuk melindungi pemuda manis itu. Balik menodongkan pedangnya ke arah bandit tadi, dapat mereka lihat satu bandit lagi berlari ke arah mereka. Luhan yang semakin ketakutan memegang erat lengan Jongin yang satunya. Dapat Luhan lihat darah merembes ke pakaian Jongin dibagian perut, mungkin terkena sayatan pedang lawan-lawan Jongin tadi. Luhan meringis seakan-akan bisa merasakan perih yang dirasakan Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin tanpa membalikkan badannya. Satu tangannya masih mengarahkan pedang ke arah si bandit.

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan terbata-bata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan Jongin.

"Beraninya kalian melukai anggota kerajaan? Kalian… lebih baik mati!" teriak Jongin keras pada dua bandit yang tersisa tadi. Jongin langsung memainkan pedangnya lagi bermaksud menghabisi kedua bandit itu. Tapi sayang, tenaga dua bandit itu jauh lebih besar daripada Jongin, terlebih Jongin harus menahan sakit di perutnya. Dengan mudah salah satu bandit menjatuhkan pedang dari tangan Jongin, Luhan yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah mereka bertiga untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

"Tidak!" Luhan menarik-narik lelaki bertubuh tambun itu agar menjauh dari Jongin. Lelaki tambun yang merasa terganggu dengan tarikan-tarikan Luhan langsung saja menempis Luhan dengan cukup kuat. Membuat tubuh Luhan oleng dan terlempar jauh ke belakang lalu terjatuh dari atas tebing.

Jongin terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dapat ia lihat tubuh Luhan terjatuh kebawah. Dengan segala kekuatannya, Jongin menusukkan pedangnya ke arah dua lelaki tambun itu. Darahnya mendidih, tangannya gemetar menahan amarah. _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Luhan…_

Setelah memastikan kedua lelaki tadi benar-benar sudah tak bernyawa, Jongin langsung saja berlari ke pinggir tebing dan melihat ke bawah mencari tubuh Luhan. Nyatanya tubuh mungil Luhan sudah menghilang ke dasar sungai.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Jongin berteriak kalap memanggil-manggil nama pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu. Ia berlari menuju kudanya untuk kembali ke kota dan mencari bantuan untuk menemukan Luhan. Segala cara akan ia lakukan untuk membawa Luhan kembali. Ia tak mau kehilangan pemuda manis itu, sedikit banyak pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu berharap Luhan masih hidup dan berhasil selamat. Hanya saja, saat ini Jongin merasa gagal… gagal melindungi cintanya.

 _Kumohon… Kumohon bertahanlah._

* * *

 _ ***Markas Rahasia Prajurit***_

Hari sudah cukup malam. Membuat kapten markas itu sesegera mungkin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas futon yang tidak lebih empuk dari kasur di rumahnya. Penerangan dari cahaya lilin sudah ia matikan, tubuhnya juga sudah tertutup selimut tipis. Matanya baru saja terpejam berusaha untuk tidur, sebelum akhirnya ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya.

Secepat kilat ia menangkis serangan dan bertarung memakai beberapa jurus dengan penyusup itu. Ia sendiri kesulitan melihat wajah dari sang penyusup karena memang penerangan dekat futonnya sudah ia matikan sejak tadi, tersisa lilin kecil di sudut ruangan. Demi melihat wajah dari penyusup itu, ia berlari ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil lilin dan mengarahkannya ke wajah si penyusup.

 _Astaga! Itu Yang Mulia Oh Sehun!_

Sehun menyeringai.

Kapten bernama Hyeon Mu itu langsung saja berlutut untuk memberi hormat, "Yang Mulia, bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?"

Sehun hanya diam lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar kehadapan Hyeonmu. Hyeonmu membukanya, kapten markas itu melihat beberapa senapan diantara tumpukan jerami-jerami yang menyembunyikan keberadaan senjata itu. Senapan? Dari mana semua senapan ini? Apa majikannya ini baru saja bepergian ke luar negeri? Sampai saat ini senapan berisi peluru dan mesiu itu belum pernah ada di _Joseon_.

"Yang Mulia—"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyenderkan badannya ke tiang kayu. Mata elangnya masih menatap Hyeonmu lalu berkata, "Ku pikir kau akan membutuhkan ini. Kau dan aku juga."

Hyeonmu terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun, matanya kembali menatap senapan dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa seperti remuk, sakit sekali. Ia berada di pinggir sungai dimana batu-batu besar berada di sekelilingnya, aliran airnya pun sudah tak sederas tadi. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Sudah seberapa jauh ia terpisah dari Jongin? Luhan berusaha bangkit dan berjalan ke arah daratan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa tasnya dan buku desainnya. Untung saja buku merah itu masih ada dan tidak basah karena disimpan dalam tabung bamboo yang ditutup rapat. Luhan lega, lalu berjalan pergi. Entah kemana kedua kaki mungilnya itu akan membawanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan Luhan mendengar suara tembakan senapan. Dengan segera pemuda mungil itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati arah suara senapan. Dapat Luhan lihat dari balik tembok batu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ada sebuah markas tempur kecil. Beberapa prajurit yang berada disana terdiam menghadap ke arah—yang Luhan pikir—pemimpin mereka.

Orang itu memakai pakaian yang berbeda warna dari prajurit-prajurit lainnya. Luhan berjalan ke sisi lainnya dari tembok itu, berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi pakaian yang dipakai para prajurit itu. Ternyata ada sebuah jalan tembus untuk masuk ke arena markas itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan Luhan berjalan dan memasuki arena, mencari tempat yang paling strategis untuk melihat para prajurit itu namun berusaha untuk tetap tidak terlihat.

Luhan mengeluarkan buku desain dan pensilnya lalu mulai menggambar. Ia mulai menggambar dari sepatu yang mereka pakai, rompi yang mereka pakai, bagaimana mereka bergerak sehingga Luhan bisa menyesuaikan pakaiannya. Luhan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya!

Luhan semakin bersemangat menggambar, tanpa terasa ia bergerak ke samping untuk mendapatkan _view_ yang lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba saja,

 _Prang!_

Lutut Luhan menyenggol tutup gentong sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat para prajurit menghentikan latihannya. Pemimpin mereka yang ternyata adalah Sehun langsung saja mengarahkan senapan ke sumber suara gaduh tadi.

 _Dorr!_

Sehun melepaskan pelurunya ke sumber suara tadi dan hampir saja mengenai Luhan. Tapi untung saja tembakan itu meleset ke kayu besar disebelah Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut juga tidak bisa menahan teriakannya. Hyeonmu dan dua prajurit lainnya yang mendengar suara teriakan dan mengetahui ada penyusup langsung berlari ke arah tempat persembunyian Luhan.

"Beraninya kau! Kau punya nyawa cadangan?" bentak Hyeonmu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya tanpa berniat menjawab Hyeonmu. Sehun dari kejauhan masih penasaran dengan sosok penyusup itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Angkat dia sekarang!" perintah Sehun.

"Baik!" jawab ketiga prajurit itu yang langsung menarik Luhan ke tengah lapangan dimana Sehun berada. Hyeonmu menuduh Luhan sebagai mata-mata. Sehun terkejut melihat sosok yang belakangan ini mencuri hatinya berada dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan keadaan yang err… cukup berantakan. Hati Sehun berdebar, perutnya terasa aneh seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disana. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun bersikap biasa saja. _Kita bertemu lagi_.

"Kau?"

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, Luhan terkejut melihat pemuda tampan yang tempo hari membantunya di istana sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya."Kepala pengawal istana?" ucap Luhan kaget. Selama ini yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah seorang kepala pengawal istana, tapi nama kepala pasukan kerajaan itu siapa saja Luhan masih tidak tahu.

Hyeonmu menarik buku yang digenggam erat oleh Luhan dan membukanya lembar per lembar, "Kenapa kau menggambar ini dan bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Kau pasti penyusup!"

"Saya tidak bermaksud datang kemari, tapi saya kehilangan teman seperjalanan saya. Dan alasan kenapa saya menggambar baju pelindung itu karena saya penasaran bagaimana bajunya bergerak." Jawab Luhan jujur.

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan, lelaki itu pun sebenarnya menebak-nebak apa alasan Luhan menggambar baju pelindung itu. Apa Luhan bermaksud mengikuti lomba yang ia selenggarakan? "Ketua, kadang mata-mata menemukan jalan mereka kemari." Hyeonmu berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa jawaban Luhan tadi bohong adanya.

"Sebentar. Kau ingin melihat pergerakan dari baju pelindung? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun langsung pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya saya ingin mendesain pelindung baru, tapi jika saya mengganggu pelatihan kalian, aku minta maaf."

"Pelindung baru?"

"Saya dalam persiapan mengumpulkan pelindung baru untuk Biro Persenjataan. Pelindung terbaik akan diberikan kontrak pemesanan." Ternyata benar dugaan Sehun, pemuda cantik itu pasti menggambar untuk mengikuti lomba yang diselenggarakan istana.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan, "Tapi kau benar-benar berniat untuk melihat pelatihan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk membuat baju pelindung?"

"Ya, saya harus mempertimbangkan pergerakan dan berat baju pelindung dalam melakukan gerakan. Seperti yang tadi saya jelaskan, saya tersesat dan akhirnya sampai disini. Jika tidak begitu merepotkan, bisakah anda memperkenankan saya tinggal di sini sehari dan melihat. Kalau anda masih curiga pada saya, anda bisa memeriksa lukisan saya sebelum saya pergi."

Hyeonmu langsung saja menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Bagaimana kalau pemuda manis dihadapannya itu berbohong? Namun Luhan tetap memohon dan memohon. Luhan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa sesuatu yang berharga bergantung pada izin mereka. Sehun heran. Sesuatu yang berharga?

"Apa yang berharga bagimu?"

"Hidup dan mimpi saya." Jawab Luhan mantap.

Hyeonmu kelihatan sangat keberatan. Sehun mengajak Hyeonmu berbicara berdua saja di tempat yang agak jauh dari Luhan. Hyeonmu memohon agar Luhan tidak diperbolehkan berada di area markas. Tapi Sehun menjelaskan pada Hyeonmu bahwa sosok manis itu tidaklah berbahaya dan tidak memiliki maksud jahat apapun dan Sehun bisa menjamin itu. Namun tetap saja Hyeonmu masih tidak setuju.

Sehun kembali membujuk pengawal kepercayaannya selain Kasim Shin itu, "Dia ingin membuat baju perang terbaik, kau dan pasukanmu juga yang akan mendapatkan manfaatnya, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali—" ucapan Sehun terhenti sebentar hanya untuk menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung membungkukkan badan dan memberikan senyum yang menurut Sehun adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Sehun menghadap ke arah Hyeonmu lagi, "Dia menjadi gila ketika ada kain di tangannya. Dia ada di dunianya sendiri jika dia punya kain, jarum, dan gunting. Tangannya bahkan tak kalah dari tangan wanita," jelas Sehun panjang lebar pada Hyeonmu.

Hyeonmu terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak jelas. Apa majikannya ini tertarik dengan pemuda itu? Selama dekat dengan Sehun tak pernah ia mendengar Sehun membicarakan seseorang sedetail ini, "Apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Sehun pada Hyeonmu, tak suka dengan tatapan menyebalkan dari Hyeonmu.

"Kau tak punya perasaan lain padanya, bukan?"

Sehun tergagap, "Aish, pe-perasaan lain apa?" _Apa-apaan si Hyeonmu itu?_

Hyeonmu tesenyum kecil. Di dalam hatinya ia sudah bisa menebak jika ada yang lain dari Sehun saat melihat Luhan. Hyeonmu membungkuk ke arah Sehun lalu berjalalan menuju Luhan yang masih setia menunggu. "Baik, aku akan memberikan izin. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang kau lihat di sini. Apa yang kau catat akan diperiksa sebelum kau pergi dari sini," ucap Hyeonmu pada Luhan yang dibalas anggukan-anggukan lucu dari pemuda manis itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan saat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hyeonmu. Luhan yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Sehun langsung menatap balik ke arah Sehun. Cepat-cepat Sehun memalingkan muka dan berjalan pergi. _Bodoh kau, Oh Sehun!_

* * *

Luhan mulai mengamati dan menggambar seragam militer di markas Hyeonmu. Pria manis itu hanya bisa menonton dari pojokan ditemani buku merah dan pensilnya. Matanya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada gerakan-gerakan dari para pasukan itu, sedangkan jari-jarinya menari indah di atas kertas melukis puluhan bentuk pakaian yang akan ia buat.

"Istirahat!"

Perintah Hyeonmu pada seluruh pasukan, dengan segera para pasukan duduk dan mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing untuk dimakan. Luhan ikut duduk diantara para pasukan lalu melihat kembali lukisan-lukisannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, "Aku berharap aku bisa mencoba memakainya." Luhan menggerutu pelan, ia hanya merasa kurang puas dengan lukisannya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah. Akan kupinjamkan milikku," tawar seorang pasukan yang tak sengaja mendengar gerutuan Luhan. Dengan segera prajurit itu berdiri dan menyopot semua perlengkapan perangnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan untuk dicoba. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan segera memakaikan baju yang cukup berat itu ditubuh mungilnya.

Luhan mencoba seragam militer dan mencoba menggerakkan pedang dengan seragam itu, tapi gerakannya seperti main golf. Sehun yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan hanya bisa terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa Luhan masih terlihat cantik dan lucu dalam balutan seragam militer itu? Ditambah dengan gerakan lucunya saat memainkan pedang.

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Kau seharusnya mengayunkan pedangnya. Bagaimana bisa kau menebas apapun jika pedangnya yang mengayunmu?" ejek Sehun. Luhan cemberut.

Sehun memajukan tangannya ke arah dua tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang pedang, bermaksud membetulkan bagaimana cara si pria manis memegang senjata tajam itu, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Luhan terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun yang terlalu tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Lihat? Pegang seperti ini. Kenapa berlatih bila kau bahkan tidak bisa memegang pedang? Coba lagi," perintah sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya sendiri dan mencotohkan bagaimana caranya mengayunkan senjata tajam itu dengan benar. Luhan memperhatikan baik-baik lalu mencoba mengayunkan miliknya juga.

Sehun mengeluh melihat gerakan lambat Luhan, "Kau sangat lambat. Tenagamu benar-benar seperti wanita. Kau menebas dengan pedang, bukan memukulkannya," ejek Sehun.

Luhan kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia yang seorang pria sejati disama-samakan dengan wanita? Bukannya ia lemah, tapi memang pakaian militer dan pedang itu benar-benar terasa berat ditubuhnya. Jadi harusnya pria tampan dihadapannya ini menyalahkan pakaiannya bukan tenaganya!

 _Dasar sombong! Lihat saja, habis ini kau pasti terkejut melihat tenaga ku!_ Batin Luhan. Pemuda manis itu mengayunkan kembali pedangnya. Namun sayang, Luhan mengayunkannya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai pedang itu terlepas dari jemarinya dan mengenai kepala salah satu prajurit yang sedang duduk beristirahat. Detik itu juga prajurit malang itu tak sadarkan diri.

 _Ouch!_

Luhan ketakutan. Sehun hanya bisa nyengir dan melihat prajurit malang korban Luhan tadi dengan tatapan iba. "Bagus sekali. Entah itu pedang maupun tombak, kau pastinya sudah membunuh musuh. Musuh akan terkena bagian belakang mata pedang. Hahah," Luhan kesal menatap pria tampan disebelahnya. Pria ini sedang memuji atau mengejeknya?

Hari itu Luhan terus berlatih dengan Sehun. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama, tanpa mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Luhan berlatih dan terus berlatih. Sepertinya gerakannya sudah lebih baik daripada yang tadi. Luhan merasa sudah lumayan, ia sudah latihan sampai….mungkin lebih dari seratus kali?

"Aku sudah berlatih lebih dari seratus kali. Kapan aku bisa mendapat pasangan lawan?' Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun berdecih geli, "Kau sudah mau ingin mendapat lawan?"

"Karena aku sudah mengerti dasarnya, aku ingin maju ke tahap berikutnya," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan lawan Luhan yang langsung disambut baik oleh pemuda manis itu. Luhan berlonjak kegirangan. Saat berlatih berpasangan dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak mengerahkan kekuatan penuh dan membiarkan pemuda manis dihadapannya ini menang. Setelah cukup lama berlatih mereka beristirahat di ujung lapangan sambil melihat prajurit lainnya berlatih.

Sehun menatap lekat pemuda manis yang terduduk disampingnya sedangkan Luhan masih fokus menatap ke arah para pasukan yang berlatih di lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan bertanya, " Haruskah mata bergerak lebih cepat atau tangan yang lebih cepat?"

Sehun ikut melihat ke arah lapangan sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja mata harus bergerak lebih cepat dari tangan."

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat debu beterbangan dan mengenai mata Luhan. Luhan reflek memalingkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Menggenggam erat tangan Sehun seperti mencari perlindungan. Angin di sore hari memang menyebalkan.

Luhan merasa malu dan dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Luhan. Suasana jadi benar-benar canggung dan hening. "Maaf," ucap Luhan memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuhku dengan alasan sebagai penjahit dulu? Ini hanya tangan.."

Luhan tediam mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Jadi, pria tampan itu masih ingat jelas pertemuan pertama mereka? Oh, Luhan benar-benar malu sekarang. Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban frontal darinya langsung mencari cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan.

"Kami akan berburu besok, jadi ikutlah dengan kami jika kau ingin melihat yang sebenarnya."

Luhan tampak senang, "Benarkah?"

Sehun tak menjawab dan langsung berjalan pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi disentuh Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dari kejauhan Hyeonmu mengamati interaksi Luhan dan Sehun, dan ia terlihat…kurang senang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan berburu bersama Sehun dan pasukan Hyeonmu. Luhan mengamati semua gerakan prajurit dari atas kudanya, ia berjalan agak dibelakang terpisah dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya. Luhan memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana seragam militer mereka bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan mereka. Sehun menghentikan kudanya sebentar lalu berkata pada Hyeonmu bahwa ia akan memisahkan diri. Lalu Sehun pergi ke suatu tempat.

Luhan masih sibuk mengamati pasukan dan sadar ia tidak melihat sosok tampan itu lagi. Hanya ada Hyeonmu dan pasukannya.

 _Kemana dia?_

Di tempat lain Sehun memacu kudanya ke tepi sungai yang sunyi. Ia menemui seorang pemancing ikan.

 _Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang seharusnya memimpin pemerintahan hidup bersembunyi seperti ini?_

Sehun membatin. Pria itu adalah Heo Jeok. Sehun dimintai tolong oleh ayahnya untuk membujuk Heojeok kembali ke istana. Raja benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya untuk mengembalikan keadaan istana seperti dulu tanpa ada pengkhianat dimana-mana. Heojeok yang menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah Sehun. Ia mengenali sosok gagah dihadapannya ini. "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota/" Heojeok langsung membungkuk.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau mengenaliku?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Kembali ke Luhan. Luhan terpisah dari pasukan. Ia berkuda di wilayah yang sepi. Pemuda manis itu tertarik untuk melihat bunga kecil berwarna-warni. "Ah, bunga-bunga itu sempurna sekali untuk mewarnai kain,"

Luhan langsung turun dari kudanya dan mulai mengumpulkan bunga. Tanpa ia sadari ada segerombolan perampok lewat dan mencuri kuda Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar ringkikan kudanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut melihat ada segerombolan orang tak dikenal. Luhan ketakutan dan langsung melarikan diri. Perampok itu mengejar Luhan, Luhan berteriak-teriak mencari pertolongan.

"Tangkap! Tangkap dia!" ucap salah satu perampok itu.

Sehun yang kebetulan berkuda di sekitar situ, berniat kembali ke rombongan Hyeonmu pun mendengar teriakan Luhan. Sehun langsung memacu kudanya bergerak ke arah teriakan itu. Perampok itu berhasil menangkap Luhan dan memegang keras kedua tangan Luhan agar tidak kabur.

"Wah, walaupun kau pria tapi bagaimana bisa secantik ini? Tubuhmu indah juga, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita cicipi bersama?" ucap salah satu perampok pada teman-temannya. Perampok lainnya tertawa setuju dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mesum. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan menghadang mereka. Luhan langsung memanggilnya, "Kepala pengawal istana!"

Sehun turun dari kuda, "Apa yang kalian inginkan? Lepaskan dia!"

Kepala perampok itu memegang dagu Luhan, Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh kedua perampok lainnya. "Kekasihmu cantik juga. Boleh buat kami saja? Untuk seorang pengawal istana, pasti mudahkan dapat penggantinya?"

"Tidak! Ku bilang lepaskan dia!" teriak Sehun.

Kepala perampok tadi tersenyum licik, "Ah, sepertinya dia benar-benar berharga ya? Kalau begitu, kau berikan kami sebatang emas dan kami akan mengembalikan pria cantik ini padamu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Sehun mengambil panahnya, membuat para perampok itu sedikit ketakutan. Dua perampok yang masih memegang Luhan langsung mengarahkan pedang tajam mereka ke leher putih milik pemuda manis itu. Sehun mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Luhan dan kedua perampok itu, "Dasar bodoh. Keinginan kalian hanyalah sebatang emas?"

"Jika dia mati, kau pasti akan terluka," ancam salah satu perampok yang memegang Luhan. Pedang tajamnya sudah benar-benar menempel dengan kulit Luhan.

"Meskipun begitu, aku takkan bernegosiasi dengan pencuri seperti kalian!" Luhan benar-benar ketakutan. Takut dengan dua perampok disampingnya dan juga busur panah milik Sehun. Bisa saja panahan Sehun meleset dan malah mengenai dirinya, kan? Sehun langsung membidik mereka.

Luhan memejamkan kedua mata rusanya karena ngeri. Sehun melepaskan anak panahnya dan mengenai lengan perampok itu. Sehun bertarung dengan dua perampok itu dan hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan dibawa lari oleh kepala perampok dengan kuda Luhan yang tadi mereka curi. Luhan berteriak ketakutan sambil terus memukuli perampok itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sehun melumpuhkan dua perampok itu dan mengejar Luhan dengan kudanya. Sehun berkuda disebelah kuda perampok itu dan dengan cepat menarik Luhan kembali ke kudanya. Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan erat agar pemuda manis itu tidak jatuh. Si kepala perampok melarikan diri dengan kuda Luhan.

Luhan masih dalam kondisi histeris dan syok. Matanya masih terpejam dalam pelukan seseorang yang sampai saat ini ia tak tahu siapa. Entah itu si kepala pengawal istana atau perampok lainnya. Tapi ia sendiri sudah benar-benar pasrah jika ia kini sudah dibawa lari perampok lainnya. Matanya menolak untuk sekadar melihat siapa sosok yang merangkulnya ini. Terlalu takut jika memang nasib buruk yang malah ia dapatkan.

Luhan mendorong keras sosok yang merangkulnya itu dan segera turun dari kuda. Hati kecilnya mneyuruhnya untuk terus berlari dengan kencang tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sehun yang terkejut karena penolakan dari Luhan langsung ikut turun dari kuda dan mengejarnya.

Sehun dengan mudah mengejar Luhan dan menarik pemuda manis itu ke pelukannya. Luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan menangis mulai memukul dan menendang Sehun sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Ini aku! Aku! Ini aku!" ucap Sehun lembut ditelinga Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kakinya karena sedari tadi Luhan tendangi.

Luhan mendengar suara yang cukup familiar itu akhirnya menghentikan pukulan dan tendangannya. Memalingkan wajahnya ke sosok yang memeluknya itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata elang milik sosok itu seakan-akan berbicara pada Luhan dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia sudah aman. Luhan akhirnya bisa ditenangkan dan sadar kalau dia sudah benar-benar aman. Tiba-tiba sajaLuhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, melepaskan diri dan mengatur napasnya.

Melihat air mata Luhan, Sehun mengejek, "Mengejutkan, bayi cengeng. Kau pria. Ku pikir kau tidak takut apapun."

Luhan tersinggung dengan perkataan Sehun. Apakah pria itu tidak tahu bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan? Apa ia tidak boleh merasa takut saat ada dua orang menyeramkan yang hampir saja membunuhnya dengan pedang tajam? Apakah pria tidak boleh takut dan menangis? Jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Hatinya yang terlalu rapuh ini? Atau mentalnya yang lemah?

Luhan yang marah segera melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima langsung mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak melakukannya untuk mendengar ucapan terima kasih, tapi tetap saja aku menyelamatkan nyawamu. Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar?"

"Dia menaruh pedang di leherku, tapi kau tetap menembakkan panah. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku karena keberanianmu yang konyol!"

"Tetap saja aku menyelamatkanmu!" ucap Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana jika tadi meleset?"

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang aku sendiri tidak yakin," ucap Sehun. Luhan menghela napas kasar dan berbalik untuk meneruskan jalannya. Sehun naik ke atas kuda dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Pemuda manis itu sudah berhenti menangis tapi tetap marah pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau naik? Perjalanan kita masih jauh," tawar Sehun dari belakang. Luhan tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun yang tidak tahan diacuhkan seperti itu langsung turun dari kuda lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Setelah cukup dekat dengan Luhan, ia langsung menggendong Luhan dan berniat membawa pria cantik itu ke atas kudanya. Luhan hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dalam gendongan Sehun. Mata rusanya menatap lekat wajah sosok yang menggendongnya ini. Diam-diam memuja ketampanan Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan Luhan ke atas kudanya. Ia bahkan berlutut dan meletakkan kaki ramping Luhan ke pedal kuda. Sehun menarik kudanya dan lebih memilih berjalan disamping Luhan. Jika berkuda bersama, Sehun takut pria manis itu akan mendengar hatinya yang berdebar cukup keras. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi."

"Apa kau pikir kau akan membuat baju pelindung yang hebat?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Mungkin? Ah tidak, aku pasti akan membuat baju pelindung yang hebat untuk kalian."

Sehun bertanya mengapa Luhan tertarik menjadi penjahit dan membuat bermacam-macam baju. Luhan terrsenyum sebentar lalu menjawab bahwa menjadi penjahit adalah mimpinya, "Orang memakai pakaian yang kubuat agar terhindar dari cuaca dingin dan kadang-kadang menghadiahi kekasih mereka dengan pakaianku. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir pakaian adalah sesuatu yang dipakai, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau akan bermakna seperti itu. Lalu, apa kau mencapai impianmu sebagai pembuat pakaian sekarang?" ucap Sehun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Luhan.

"Masih belum. Aku ingin membuat pakaian terbaik suatu hari nanti," jawab Luhan mantap.

Sehun lantas bertanya lagi. Bagaimana jika Luhan gagal? Gagal karena kurang bakat atau kurang beruntung? Tapi Luhan menjawab bahwa ia punya senjata rahasia. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Senjata rahasia?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menunjukkan tangannya pada Sehun, "Yang ada di tanganku, tidak pernah menyerah, senjata rahasia itu adalah harapan. Aku punya senjata berupa harapan, dan selama aku terus berusaha aku percaya aku pasti bisa mencapai impianku."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Impian?"

"Ya, impian. Apa impianmu, _Dasanggwan-nim_?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Impianku? Impianku…adalah melihat semua orang di _Joseon_ tidak kelaparan," jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Orang bilang bahkan Kaisar saja tidak bisa menolong yang miskin. Bagaimana kau bisa memimpikan itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Benar. Aku ingin membuatnya terjadi meskipun Kaisar tidak bisa. Ambisi yang besar dan kennyataan yang membuatku frustasi, kurasa aku hanya ingin melupakan kecemasanku saja." Jawab Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan heran, "Kecemasan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, kecemasan. Siapa yang tidak memilikinya? Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau sukai? Nah, itu kecemasanku."

Luhan merasa jika dilihat dari tradisi _Joseon_ selama ini, pernikahan seperti itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi Luhan berkata bahwa jika pernikahan seperti itu akan membuat dirinya sendiri tidak bahagia maka sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia semakin tertarik dengan pria cantik itu.

Semakin lama Sehun memandang mata indah itu, semakin dalam pula Sehun jatuh dalam pesonanya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong. Ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria mungil dihadapannya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Sehun tertarik.

"Apa kau mau melihat matahari terbit denganku besok? Ada pemandangan luar biasa hanya sepuluh meter dari sini. Lalu aku akan memberitahumu impianku yang sebenarnya dan siapa aku sebenarnya," ucap Sehun. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia akan jujur tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk jujur pada pria pencuri hatinya ini.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Luhan tentang tawarannya untuk melihat matahari pagi esok hari, Sehun menarik kudanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan lagi. Mengingat hari semakin gelap dan tidak seharusnya mereka masih di luar markas.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa saling mengetahui satu sama lain bahwa hati mereka sama-sama berdebar dengan keras.

.

.

 **TBC**

Jreng-jrenggg! Chapter 4 sudah hadir! Sehun udah mau ngaku nih.. Oh ya, maaf ya kalian harus nunggu lama banget. Jujur aja, belakangan ini saya sibuk karena udah deket sama UAS. Keadaan mengharuskan saya untuk fokus belajar dulu hehehe. Chapter ini emang sengaja saya bikin panjang buat ngebales kebaikan hati kalian karena udah nunggu lama fanfic ini. Moga puas ya bacanyaa. Kemungkinan besar baru bisa lanjutin bulan depan, liburan natal ini bener-bener full saya pake buat travel ke Korea jadi kemungkinan besar gak ada waktu buat lanjutin. Sekalian refreshing saya nya hehehe. Makasih banget juga buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, saya udah baca semuanya kok. Kalian bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri liat review kalian, udah saya bales juga lhoo. Oh ya, siapa yang nonton MAMA kemarin? Duh, saya bangga banget EXO menang Album Of The Year untuk yang ke-4 kalinya. Saya sama ibu saya bener-bener teriak kenceng kesenengan pas nama EXO dipanggil, bener-bener feel so proud! Ya walaupun rada kesel juga sama MAMA tahun ini gara-gara rada gak fair gitu ;( Tapi yaudahlah mau gimana lagi. Duh saya bawel banget ya, udah ah klo gitu mau cuap-cuap mulu daripada nanti kalian malah bosen sama saya, moga suka chapter ini. Dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan! See ya! *salam kecup dari saya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin gelap, derik jangkrik bersahutan selagi Sehun minum bersama Hyeonmu. Sudah lama ia tak minum bersama sahabatnya sejak pria itu semakin disibukkan dengan urusan istana. Hyeonmu menuangkan arak di gelas kecil milik Sehun yang langsung ditenggak habis setelahnya. Hyeonmu adalah teman mainnya semasa kecil, bertiga bersama Jongin. Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyeonmu saat mereka sama-sama mendapat pelatihan perang, ayah Hyeonmu adalah mantan pengawal pasukan kerajaan.

Hyeonmu berniat untuk menasehati sahabatnya itu, bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk bermain-main dan menikmati indahnya bunga. Bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk jatuh cinta— yang dimana calon penguasa _Joseon_ itu sudah memiliki calon sendiri yang dipilihkan istana demi kepentingan politik. "Ini bukan waktunya menikmati pemandangan dari bunga," ucap Hyeonmu.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Pemandangan dari bunga?

Bola mata Hyeonmu berputar malas mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sahabatnya itu sedang bertingkah menyebalkan dengan pura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Sehun terkekeh sebentar, "Yah, kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku tak bisa menyangkal sepenuhnya."

Luhan kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia sembunyi di tempat yang tak jauh dari Sehun dan Hyeonmu duduk, ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Sebenarnya, Luhan bukan tipikal orang suka ingin tahu masalah orang lain, tapi entah mengapa segala sesuatu yang menyangkut si kepala pengawal istana membuatnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dia bahkan bukan dari keluarga bangsawan,"

Sehun menuangkan arak lagi ke gelasnya, "Lalu? Bukankah itu menyegarkan melihat selama ini aku hanya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menguntungkan politik? Terlebih, dia orang pertama yang memperlakukanku berbeda. Ini menyenangkan, Hyeonmu- _ya_."

Hyeonmu tampak cemas. Apa Sehun sudah lupa bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang hidupnya sudah diatur oleh orang istana? Mulai dari ia lahir sampai pasangan hidupnya pun sudah dipilihkan. Sehun tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, sekalipun tidak pernah. Hyeonmu sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana mengerikannya hidup menjadi calon putra mahkota.

""Tapi, kau akan berhenti bersenang-senang, kan? Kau belum benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Ingat statusmu." Hyeonmu mencoba mengingatkan sebelum sahabatnya itu melangkah lebih jauh dengan perasaannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau mengkhawatirkan runtuhnya sebuah rumah setelah melihat retakan di dinding—" Sehun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu agak keras sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku punya standar yang tinggi, tunanganku harus berasal dari keluarga yang setara dengan tingkat perdana menteri jika bukan dengan anak perdana menteri. Akankah aku memberikan hatiku pada pria rendahan yang seorang penjahit? Tidak, kan?"

Bohong. Sehun sendiri ragu dengan kata-katanya. Satu sisi sebenarnya ia tertarik, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib kerajaan? Status keluarganya? Ia bukan dalam keadaan yang bisa seenaknya menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Ia pernah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta, menurutnya itu semua sia-sia. Untuk apa kau susah-susah memberikan hatimu pada seseorang jika suatu saat nanti harus hidup dengan seseorang yang tak pernah kau cintai?

Luhan yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun memilih untuk tidak mendengar lebih lanjut dan pergi. Tak disangka, lidah Sehun begitu jahat. Sebegitu rendahnya kah status Luhan dimata Sehun? Seketika saja, semua rasa yang meletup-letup untuk lelaki tampan itu menguar begitu saja. Hyeonmu sendiri tidak percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau selalu menepuk dibahu bila sedang tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu. Aku mengenalmu tahunan, bukan kemarin sore. Dan aku tahu jelas bagaimana kau, jadi cukup sulit jika kau mau membohongiku."

Sehun mencoba mengelak lalu memukul bahu Hyeonmu lagi, "Tidak, kali ini kau salah." Sehun meminum araknya lagi. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, karena hatinya sebenarnya berkata lain.

Luhan masuk ke tendanya, ia memeluk buku sketsanya erat-erat dan merasa sakit hati. Ia ingat kata-kata lelaki tampan itu yang tidak akan jatuh hati dengan orang rendahan seperti dirinya. Luhan menangis. Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Seperti dihujam dengan ribuan pisau. Ia selalu dipandang rendah karena statusnya.

Sehun juga masuk ke tendanya sendiri setelah selesai minum dengan Hyeonmu, ia memikirkan pria manis pencuri hatinya dan kewajibannya menikah dengan anak menteri demi koalisi politik. Sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan bisa mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri seperti yang orang lain lakukan, karena jika dia egois maka keluarga Raja dan kerajaan akan hancur. Posisinya adalah posisi yang sunyi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kuda. Kasim Shin datang, Sehun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

Kasim Shin membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Sehun, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan gelisah, "Yang Mulia, kau harus kembali ke istana."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di istana? Apa mungkin…"

Kasim Shin membisikkan sesuatu, dan Sehun segera meminta Hyeonmu untuk menyiapkan kudanya. Sehun harus segera kembali ke istana. Saat berjalan keluar untuk menuju kudanya, Sehun melihat bayangan Luhan di dalam tenda. Ia berpesan pada Hyeonmu untuk menyampaikan pada si lelaki penjahit, bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu dan ia harus pergi. "Katakan padanya kalau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari. Jadi, beritahu padanya aku minta maaf." Hyeonmu mengangguk.

.

.

Sehun bergegas kembali ke istana dan duduk disamping Raja. Ia menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan wajah sedih. Raja Hyeonjong masih belum sadar. Raut lelahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Sehun sendiri jelas merasa panik, ia jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya karena pekerjaan mereka yang sama-sama sibuk. Sehun mengelus-elus tangan berkeriput ayahnya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Raja Hyeonjong membuka matanya. Sehun menghela napas lega.

" _Abba Mama,_ bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Raja Hyeonjong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan hanya diam memandang putra tertuanya itu. Tapi karena Sehun bertanya lagi akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia hanya tidak mau anak tertuanya itu menambah beban pikirannya yang sudah berat itu dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan itu. Ia merasa dirinya merepotkan.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, nak."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, sebelum matahari terbit, Luhan keluar dari tenda. Bermaksud menunggu Sehun untuk melihat matahari terbit seperti yang sudah direncanakan tempo hari. Luhan terkejut karena melihat Hyeonmu ada di depan tenda. Luhan pikir Hyeonmu pasti akan memeriksa buku gambarnya terlebih dahulu, karena memang kemarin ia sudah bilang pada Hyeonmu bahwa setelah melihat matahari terbit ia akan langsung pulang.

"Aku sudah menyebabkan banyak kerepotan. Kau bisa memeriksa gambarku—" Luhan membalikkan badannya bermaksud menggambil buku yang digunakannya untuk menggambar pada Hyeonmu yang akhirnya langsung dicegah oleh Hyeonmu.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku takkan memeriksanya. Yang lebih berbahaya bagimu adalah membawanya masuk ke dalam hatimu."

Luhan mengernyit heran, "Membawanya? Siapa?" Luhan berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum remeh setelah mengerti siapa sosok yang Hyeonmu maksud. Sudah pasti si pengawal kerajaan.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan runtuhnya rumah setelah melihat keretakan di dinding. Hanya karena aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, aku tidak berniat menaruh hatiku padanya. Jadi dia bisa sendiri melihat matahari terb—"

Ucapan Luhan buru-buru dipotong oleh Hyeonmu, "Dia sudah pergi—" Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyeonmu. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu membatalkan janji mereka secara sepihak tanpa berbicara apapun lebih dulu padanya? Sebegitu tak pentingnya kah ia?

Hyeonmu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku merasa tenang sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Permisi." Luhan masih saja terdiam. Tak tahu harus apa. Ia kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. Rasanya seperti diajak terbang ke langit lalu dijatuhkan dengan keras ke tanah. Hyeonmu berjalan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan perasaan kecewa yang menguasai.

Dengan berat hati Luhan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk kembali ke Joseon. Sudah, sudah cukup ia berharap banyak tentang lelaki itu. Berharap bahwa ia akan mengenal lebih jauh orang yang jika bisa jujur, ia tertarik. Luhan melangkah pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat terluka.

.

.

Pangeran Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang berada di butik Luhan. Menunggu kepulangan sosok mungil yang sudah mereka cari-cari keberadaannya sejak dua hari lalu. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam butik. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berseru lalu menghampiri Luhan, "Luhan _hyung_! Ini benar-benar Luhan, kan? Bukan hantu?" Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat Luhan.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun lalu perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan super erat Baekhyun. Ia terkejut melihat Pangeran Jongin yang ternyata juga ada disana. Ia membungkuk pada Jongin yang hanya dibalas tatapan khawatir dari pemuda _tan_ itu. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberi kabar. Aku khawatir dengan lukamu tempo hari. Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "Itu hanya goresan kecil, jadi tidak apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luhan baru saja akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi jika saja perkataan Hyeonmu tidak muncul diingatannya. Hyeonmu mengingatkan bahwa ia tak boleh memberitahu siapapun apa yang ia lihat di markas. Luhan terpaksa mencari alasan untuk bebrohong.

"Untungnya aku diselamatkan dan tinggal di rumah terdekat beberapa hari." Bohong Luhan pada Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau bisa mengirimkan seseorang, _hyung_! Pangeran Jongin dan aku sangat khawatir. Tadinya kami berencana mengumpulkan orang dan mencarimu lagi." Baekhyun tetap saja merasa kesal. Pangeran Jongin memegang lengan Luhan berusaha menenangkan dan berkata bahwa yang terpenting sekarang Luhan sudah kembali.

Luhan membungkuk lagi untuk meminta maaf, "Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku karena hanya mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri ketika kau dalam bahaya. Maafkan aku." Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis, Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sampai menangis. Ia rasa ini hanya luapan hatinya saja. Luhan patah hati. Jongin kaget karena melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Luhan- _ah_.."

Luhan menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum pada Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lega sudah kembali ke rumah lagi." Bohong Luhan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan pembatalan janji yang dilakukan si Pengawal Kerajaan. Entah mengapa, ia benar-benar patah hati. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar kecewa saat ada orang yang membatalkan janji dengannya, biasanya ia tidak apa-apa dan melupakan masalah itu dengan cepat. Tapi terkecuali orang itu. Entah mengapa, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Pangeran Jongin mengerti situasi Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk beristirahat. Pangeran Jongin sendiri merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena sudah gagal melindungi Luhan. Tak lama, Pangeran Jongin pun pamit karena ia sendiri ada urusan di Istana.

.

.

Pangeran Jongin mengunjungi Sehun di istana. Tidak terlihat sinar ceria dimata Jongin. Sehun sendiri merasa bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan saudaranya yang berisik dan jahil itu? Jongin akhirnya bercerita bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia diserang oleh beberapa bandit. Sehun terkejut.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Orang lain bisa saja terluka karena aku, Sehun- _ah_. Tapi untungnya dia pulang ke rumah dengan selamat." Jongin tidak menyebutkan siapa orang itu. Sehun sendiri tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah si penjahit yang menarik hati Sehun. Jongin merasa bersalah karena membawa orang itu bersamanya.

Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia bertanya pada Sehun tentang pemilihan permaisuri. Ia berharap calon istri Putra Mahkota adalah senjata rahasia bagi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil membatin, _senjata rahasia_? Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Aku mengingat ada kenalanku yang mengatakan bahwa harapan adalah senjata rahasianya."

Pangeran Jongin merasa tertarik. Karena Sehun menyebut seorang kenalan, kenalan seperti apa orang itu sampai-sampai Sehun mengingatnya sampai hari ini. Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang akan mengingat betul perkataan orang lain jika orang lain itu adalah orang yang cukup penting baginya.

"Kenalan? Siapa? Orang seperti apa dia?" Tanya Jongin penasaran dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Dia…. Sedikit tidak biasa. Hari ini sudah cukup. Masalah dia siapa, itu rahasia." Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Jongin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya tidak mau orang lain terlalu banyak tahu tentang urusan hatinya. Sekalipun itu Jongin. Mereka akhirnya membicarakan pemilihan desain rompi militer. Sehun hanya ingin konsentrasi pada hal itu dulu. Ia ingin mulai memberantas korupsi yang sudah mengakar di pemerintahan Joseon dengan hal kecil ini.

.

.

Luhan demam. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, biasanya Luhan sangat sehat dan jarang sekali sakit meskipun badannya kecil. Baekhyun mengompres dahi Luhan dengan kain yang dicelupkan ke air panas. "Apa yang terjadi, _hyung_? Kau tidak mengalami kejadian buruk, kan? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Luhan enggan menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya banyak pikiran. Luhan meminta Baekhyun membawakan buku sketsa dan peralatannya. Luhan merasa mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sampai batas akhir pendaftaran desain rompi militer. Walaupun kepalanya masih merasa pusing, tapi Luhan berusaha untuk kuat. Ia mencurahkan energinya untuk membuat rompi.

Baekhyun membantu Luhan membuat rompi itu. Luhan memakai sendiri rompinya dan mencoba bergerak sesuai latihan yang ia lihat dan alami. Luhan menggunting dengan hati-hati bagian yang terasa sesak, menambahkan kapas di bagian tertentu dan memasang plat besi ringan di balik kainnya.

Selama ia mengerjakan rompinya, tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri bahwa sosok pengawal kerajaan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Luhan meletakkan tangan di dadanya, rasanya sakit mengingat sosok itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan punya ide. Ia menyulam sebuah kata " _wang_ " yang diambil dari kata " _xi-wang_ " yang artinya harapan dengan _hanzi_.

Tidak lama, rompi itu pun jadi. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengaguminya. Baekhyun menunjuk bordiran Luhan. "Wah, bahkan ada bordirnya! Ini benar-benar bagus, _hyung_!" puji Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum bangga, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, pria centil itu lalu memegang bagian dada rompi itu. Baekhyun merasakan benda keras di bagian dada. "Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku menyelipkan plat besi di bagian dada. Karena selain pedang dan tombak, di medan perang juga ada senapan. Senapan digunakan dari jarak jauh, jadi plat besi ini bisa mencegah luka yang parah."

Baekhyun heran, "Kau bahkan memikirkan senapan, _hyung_? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir soal itu?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, ia memalingkan muka menolak untuk menatap mata Baekhyun, "Hanya saja.. entah kau terluka karena senjata ataupun seseorang, rasanya sakit bila kau tertembak di hati."

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti. Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, berkata bahwa mereka harus memasukkan rancangannya ini atas nama Paman Go. Luhan yakin bahwa rompinya akan terpilih. Harus.

.

Hari penilaian rompi pun tiba. Sehun beserta para juri lainnya sudah ada di lapangan istana di mana rompi-rompi itu dipajang di atas bambu. Sehun meneliti semua desain rompi militer yang dimasukkan. Ia tidak suka rompi yang pertama karena terlalu penuh dengan aksesoris dan bisa membuat para prajurit keberatan seakan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh rompi itu sendiri. Rompi yang kedua menurutnya terlalu panjang sehingga menyulitkan prajurit saat mengayunkan pedang.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rompi yang ketiga, ia menilai rompi itu cukup bagus walaupun belum sempurna jadi tetap lolos seleksi awal. Ia berjalan lagi menuju rompi yang berada di paling ujung, paling terakhir. Rompi keempat, Sehun benar-benar menyukainya, panjangnya pas dipanggul untuk memaksimalkan gerakan, ada lembaran logam juga yang bisa digunakan untuk bertahan. Sehun rasa ini adalah rompi terbaik.

Tangan lebar milik Sehun menyentuh bordir di dekat dada, yang bertuliskan _wang_. Harapan. Ia tahu betul arti dari bordiran huruf cina itu. Sehun langsung tahu, ini pasti buatan laki-laki cantik itu. Siapa lagi yang akan membicarakan tentang harapan ditengah ketidakadilan dunia ini?

"Yang Mulia, apa rompi itu juga lolos?" tanya juri lainnya pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja lolos, ini yang terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Rompi ini dan rompi sebelumnya lolos. Aku akan membuat keputusan akhir setelah melakukan satu pengujian lagi." Jelas Sehun.

Sehun menguji dengan cara menembak kedua rompi itu. Ternyata rompi yang pertama tidak kuat dan berlubang. Sementara rompi buatan Luhan, walaupun berlubang tetapi tidak tembus. Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia senang sekali, jemarinya membelai bordiran Luhan, "Kirim rompi ini ke biro. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi pemasok baru. Aku akan mengumumkan keputusan akhir setelah mendengar persetujuan ayah."

Sesampainya di istana, Sehun langsung menghadap Raja dan Ratu Myeongseong, ia semangat sekali dan berkata sudah mendapatkan pemasok baru untuk rompi militer itu. Tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak melihat ke arah Sehun. Walau diabaikan, Sehun terus saja menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya rompi militer yang baru saja ia pilih, tapi tiba-tiba ibunya menghentikan cerita Sehun.

"Sudah cukup. Ibu sudah memutuskan pemasuk pelindung baru."

Sehun terdiam kaget, "Tapi ibu—"

"Ada beberapa barang yang aku terima dari Tuan Do selama ini. Ah tidak, sebenarnya lumayan banyak termasuk kulit harimau dan aksesoris. Sudah lama sejak ibu menerima bantuannya." Ratu Myeongseong berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya? Bagaimana bisa ibunya melakukan hal sehina itu? Mambiarkan Tuan Do mengendalikan dirinya dengan perhiasan-perhiasan itu?

Sehun marah, "Bawahan membutuhkan kekuatan lawan untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan mereka. Kerajaan yang kekurangan kekayaan dan kewibawaan bisa menundukkan mereka hanya dengan pembenaran. Jika ibu bertindak seperti ini, dimana aku harus meletakkan pembenaranku?"

Ratu Myeongseong menatap ke arah Sehun dengan mata melotot, ia tersinggung. "Jadi kau rela mempermalukan ibumu? Apa kau akan membuat ibumu ini berlutut di tengah istana dan membuatku menjadi bahan lelucon orang?!"

Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan ibunya, ia mendesah berat. Sehun mengalihkan padangannya ke ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih. "Ayah.. bagaimana ini?"

Raja Hyeonjeong menghela napas pelan lalu menatap kedua mata putranya, "Tidak ada jalan lain. Otoritas kerajaan telah hancur sampai ke tanah. Kau tak bisa membuat ibumu berlutut di depan semua pekabat. Relakan saja, Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun yang diselimuti rasa marah langsung saja pergi dari kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ia keluar berniat menghampiri Tuan Do. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, mengapa tua bangka sialan itu benar-benar menguasai istana sekarang? Bahkan ibunya saja yang seharusnya menjadi penengah ikut terbawa permainan Tuan Do.

Ia menemukan Tuan Do saat akan kembali ke kamarnya, Tuan Do menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek dari jauh. Sudah pasti ia tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun semakin mendekati Tuan Do, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah. "Beraninya kau menggunakan ibuku untuk menguntungkan dirimu sendiri? Dan kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu Perdana Menteri di _Joseon_?!"

Tuan Do tertawa mengejek, "Hahaha. Bukankah sebelum penobatan ketika kau mengatakan berbakti pada orang tua sebelum pada negeri."

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Do?!"

"Aku mengingat dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan saat itu, aku percaya sekarang waktunya untuk melakukan itu. Tak seharusnya terjadi peristiwa Ratu duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin dari istana dan menunggu hukuman karena menerima suapan dariku, bukan?

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" teriak Sehun tak terima.

"Dengan kata lain, jika aku adalah otaknya, maka ibumu adalah tubuhnya. Tapi jika kau masih bersikeras untuk mengeluarkanku dari istana, aku menerimanya dengan senang. Tapi jangan harap keluargamu akan tenang, aku tak segan-segan membuka semua aib ibumu selama ini,"

Sehun tertunduk entah harus berbuat apa.

Tuan Do melanjutkan, "Oh, mengenai pernikahan kerajaan, pernikahanmu adalah acara yang sebenarnya untuk seratus tahun berikutnya dari _Joseon_. Boleh kusarankan agar Yang Mulia lebih memperhatikan pada seleksi pengantin yang akan datang? Aku percaya anakku Do Kyungsoo adalah kandidat yang paling tepat. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Setelah membungkukkan badan di depan Sehun, Tuan Do langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala kekecewaannya.

.

Sementara itu di butik Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun benar-benar gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini, _hyung_? Apa rompi kita akan terpilih? Bagaimana kalau gagal?"

"Tidak, kita akan berhasil. Aku yakin itu." Luhan takut, kalau ia gagal berarti ia harus memberikan dirinya sebagai jaminan dan harus bersedia melakukan apapun keinginan pamannya. Ia tidak mau itu. Ia tidak mau menjadi pelacur, pamannya ingin menjualnya dengan harga tinggi kepada seorang pejabat.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu butik terbuka. Paman Go berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia mengajak Luhan berbicara empat mata di kamar Luhan. Paman Go mengabarkan berita pada Luhan bahwa rompi mereka gagal. Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"Apa penyisihannya adil, Paman? Aku yakin sekali bisa menang."

Paman Go tahu prosesnya pasti tidak adil, tapi ia tidak bisa membuktikannya. "Kalau aku buka mulut pasti hanya akan dihina, Luhan."

Luhan tertunduk sedih. Paman Go yang berada di depannya menyeringai lebar sekali. "Luhan- _ah_ , sekarang kau harus bersiap memenuhi janjimu." Luhan pucat pasi. Ia teringat dengan perjanjian mereka. Paman Go ingin Luhan menjadi selir dari Pangeran Boksun, saudara jauh putra mahkota.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ia sudah kalah.

.

Sehun menemani Raja Hyeonjeong lagi di kamarnya. Ia memegang erat tangan kanan ayahnya. Raja Hyeonjeong berkata dengan lemah, paling tidak ia harus bertahan dan melihat putranya menikah juga menimang cucu. Raja hanya bisa terbaring lemah di kasur, sesekali ia terbatuk dengan suara yang keras.

"Jangan khawatir, ayah. Kau pasti akan hidup sampai lama."

"Aku ingin kau cepat menikah, Sehun _."_

Sehun membelai tangan ayahnya, " _Abba mama_ , apa aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang yang aku cintai?"

Raja Hyeonjeong tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sebagai ayah ia ingin menguatkan Sehun, "Dulu sekali, hal itu juga terjadi padaku. Untuk berhubungan dengan orang yang aku cintai rasanya jariku seperti membusuk. Karena itu bagian dari tubuhku, rasanya begitu sakit. Jadi aku harus mengirimnya pergi jauh. Status Putra Mahkota yang aku lindungi dulu bahkan tak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai."

Sehun menghela napas, "Ayah,"

Raja Hyeonjeong melanjutkan lagi, "Memilih istri hanyalah bagian dari politik. Perasaan kasih sayangmu dienyahkan ketika kau dibutuhkan dalam politik. Takhta sebenarnya kursi yang kejam Aku memintamu untuk tidak mengikuti jejakku. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Tetaplah disini sampai aku tertidur."

Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap tangan ayahnya.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja meminumkan obat untuk ibunya. Ibunya memang sakit parah sejak lama. Ibunya benar-benar lemah, bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara saja sudah sulit. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tetap telaten merawat ibunya. Tuan Do sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli dengan istrinya itu, jadi ia menyerahkan segala urusan tentang istrinya pada Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo masih ingat bahwa hari ini adalah pemilihan permaisuri putaran kedua. Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Kau akan telat untuk seleksinya. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Ucap Lady Sung—ibu Kyungsoo—lemah.

Kyungsoo memegang erat tangan ibunya lalu tersenyum, "Ya, ibu harus beristirahat selama aku pergi."

"Setidaknya aku harus bertahan hingga putaran ketigamu. Ibu ingin berada disana melihatmu saat nanti kau terpilih, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya, bermaksud menguatkan ibunya, "Kenapa hanya sampai putaran tiga? Kau akan hidup sampai seratus tahun."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan tak berapa lama jatuh tertidur. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa ibunya sudah benar-benar tertidur Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Di kamarnya sudah dipenuhi oleh pelayan-pelayan yang akan mengurus segala keperluannya mulai dari pakaian sampai hiasan kepala.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saat para pelayan memakaikannya pakaian yang paling indah. Beberapa dari mereka memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo yang menurut mereka kecantikannya mengalahkan seorang wanita. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Tidak yakin apakah ia akan terpilih.

"Tuan Muda begitu indah. Putra Mahkota seharusnya jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap salah seorang pelayan yang cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh pelayan itu.

"Kudengar Tuan Muda bahkan sama sekali belum bertemu Putra Mahkota. Suami dan istri seharusnya memiliki kasih sayang satu sama lain, tapi kau belum melihat wajahnya." Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo perlahan memudar. Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa mereka membangun rumah tangga tanpa mengenal satu sama lain? Bagaimana jika Putra Mahkota tidak mencintainya nanti?

Tiba-tiba saja pelayan lain masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo sambil berteriak-teriak kalap. Pelayan itu bersimpuh disamping Kyungsoo sambil menangis. "Ada ribut-ribut apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Ini seperti petir di siang hari. Hiks.. Nyonya sudah meninggal," pelayan itu memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ibunya baru saja meninggal. Kyungsoo bengong tak percaya. Bukankah dua jam yang lalu ia baru saja meminumkan ibunya obat? Bagaimana bisa…

"Tadinya dia baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba, Nyonya muntah darah."

Salah seorang pelayan berbisik pada pelayan lainnya yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh telinga Kyungsoo, "Bukankah syarat untuk menjadi Permaisuri adalah kedua orang tuanya masih hidup? Jika tiba-tiba Nyonya meninggal berarti Tuan Muda sudah didiskualifikasi, kan?"

Persetan dengan pernikahan! Bagaimana bisa ibunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan semua beban berat yang harus ia bawa? Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mau percaya segera bergegas pergi keluar untuk menghampiri ibunya. Ia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar ibunya.

"Ayah,"

"Aku tahu. Kau harus menguatkan dirimu,nak." ucap Tuan Do tenang.

"Ayah."

"Kau sudah lolos di putaran awal. Peraturan dari pernikahan kerajaan tergantung pada keputusan pemerintahan. Permaisuri juga di pihak kita, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya masih membicarakan pernikahan di situasi yang seperti ini? Sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah ibunya di mata ayahnya? Dan sebegitu terobsesinya kah ayahnya pada jabatan yang lebih tinggi? Ini bukan hanya kematian seorang kenalan, tapi istrinya sendiri!

"Bagaimana bisa ayah masih membicarakan tentang pernikahan?! Aku tak ingin menjadi Permaisuri! Toh, syarat menjadi Permaisuri adalah memiliki kedua orangtua yang masih lengkap, kan? Aku pergi!"

Tuan Do marah, "Omong kosong! Kau sudah menjadi Permaisuri! Kau pasti terpilih! Aku sudah meminta Ratu untuk memilihmu! Aku beritahu padamu bahwa kau menjadi kandidat satu-satunya karena takkan ada orang lain yang hadir. Jadi, ayo ke istana."

"Ayah!"

.

Dengan segala kesedihan yang masih menguasai hatinya, Kyungsoo tetap pergi ke istana karena paksaan ayahnya. Ia sendiri sudah pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan ayahnya itu. Ratu memasuki paviliun untuk pemilihan Permaisuri. Ibu Suri Jo juga sudah hadir dan kelihatan tidak senang. Ratu Myeongseongberkata akan memulai acaranya.

"Angkat tirainya!" suruh Ratu pada para pelayan.

Tirai diangkat dan hanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana. Ibu Suri Jo menoleh ke arah Ratu, ia terkejut dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Bagaimana bisa hanya tersisa satu orang padahal mereka masih berada pada tahap dua?

Ratu Myeongseong melirik lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Mentri Do yang juga berada disana. "Aku percaya kita terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di putaran awal. Jadi, untuk menghilangkan prosedur yang rumit, Putra Mahkota yang akan memilih sendiri. Tapi tak perlu memilih lagi dalam kasus ini. Karena hanya tinggal ada satu kandidat. Kalau begitu biarkan Putra Mahkota masuk."

Pintu dibuka dan Sehun berjalan masuk. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan kencangnya. Bohong jika ia tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kyungsoo benar-benar memuja ketampanan sang Putra Mahkota. Tubuh tinggi tegap, mata yang tajam, hidung bangir dan jangan lupakan rahang indahnya yang tegas.

Sehun berjalan lalu membungkuk memberi hormat di hadapan Ratu dan Ibu Suri Jo. Sehun melihat sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehun mendecih kecil, jadi tua bangka itu benar-benar bermain curang? Menyisakan satu kandidat yaitu anaknya sendiri? Sehun sendiri sudah menyiapkan senjata lain untuk menjatuhkan Tuan Do.

"Jika hanya ada satu kandidat, proses pemilihan menjadi tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Jadi saya akan memanggil seorang kandidat lagi. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Sehun dengan seringai liciknya. Semua syok. Ibu Suri Jo melihat ke arah Sehun dengan padangan bertanya.

Menteri Kim berjalan masuk bersama putrinya, Inkyeong. Inkyeong berjalan lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu betul siapa gadis itu, Inkyeong adalah gadis yang dibantu Luhan saat seleksi awal. Gadis yang membuat keributan karena roknya terkena tumpahan sup. Inkyeong sendiri kelihatan tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tampak gelisah.

Menteri Kim yang notabene adalah teman dari Menteri Do melirik tajam sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu menusuknya dari belakang, bermain curang dengan Ratu untuk menjadi penguasa _Joseon_? Sebelumnya Sehun sudah menemui Menteri Kim dan membeberkan semua rencan jahat Menteri Do. Sehun berkata pada Menteri Kim bahwa ia akan menjadikannya Ayah Mertua Raja dan menawarkan kerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Menteri Do.

Menteri Kim sendiri tahu betul bahwa putrinya benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Jadi tidak alasan untuk menolak tawaran kerja sama Sehun.

Sehun mulai melakukan pemilihan, ia sengaja melirik ke arah Menteri Do. "Sekarang aku bisa memilih, kan?,"

Sehun mendekat ke arah dua kandidat itu. Ia sengaja berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap mata Sehun. Sedikit banyak ia berharap bahwa Sehun akan memilihnya. Ini semua ia lakukan untuk ibunya, ia ingin cita-cita ibunya untuk mempunyai seorang anak yang menjadi sejarah di _Joseon_ tercapai. Terlebih sepertinya ia juga sudah jatuh pada Sehun.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, seolah akan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. Inkyeong yang berada disamping terlihat gelisah, meskipun ia tahu dari ayahnya bahwa Sehun datang sendiri ke rumahnya untuk menjadikannya Permaisuri, tapi melihat sikap Sehun yang tidak jelas seperti ini membuat Inkyeong takut. Bagaimana jika Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo di pertemuan mereka yang pertama ini?

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah sangat berharap untuk dipilih. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun berjalan melewatinya dan menggandeng tangan Inkyeong dengan cepat. Menteri Do dan Ratu Myeongseong syok. "Kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan ini." Ucap Sehun agak keras bermaksud menyindir Menteri Do.

Ibu Suri Jo tertawa geli. Sehun tersenyum kepada neneknya itu. Dibanding ibunya, neneknya yang sudah jauh lebih tua ini masih bisa menggunakan akal budinya dengan baik. Sehun masih menggenggam erat tangan Inkyeong lalu bersama-sama membungkuk dihadapan Ratu dan Ibu Suri Jo.

Sehun berseru, "Semuanya dengarkan! Dia adalah Permaisuriku!" Sehun mengangkat tangan Inkyeong. Inkyeong tersenyum bahagia sampai meneteskan air matanya. Sementara Kyungsoo susah payah menahan tangisnya karena malu. Semua membungkuk untuk memberi selamat pada Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota.

Menteri Do marah seperti akan meledak. _Tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun kau tidak memilih anakku. Lihat saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu!_

Sehun tersenyum puas, dalam hati ia berkata, " _Kau benar. Takdirku memang tidak akan bisa memilih yang baik. Jadi, aku tinggal memilih yang tidak begitu jahat, diantara yang jahat dan yang lebih jahat lagi."_

Apa Sehun mencintai Inkyeong? Tidak. Selamanya tidak akan bisa membalas cinta Inkyeong. Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan kecil untuk menjatuhkan orang-orang yang tidak ia inginkan keberadaannya di istana. Hati Sehun hanya jatuh pada satu orang. Lelaki cantik dengan benang di tangannya.

TBC

 _ **Dictionary:**_

 **Abba Mama: panggilan untuk Ayahpada jaman dahulu. Tapi hanya dipakai oleh Putra Mahkota atau anggota kerajaan.**

Holla! Balik lagi sama saya. Udah lama banget ya sejak terakhir ngepost. Kemaren ini saya pergi ke Korea dan nyempetin diri buat ke istana Gyeongbokgung, pas sampai di istana saya keingetan sama FF ini. Setelah kesana, gak tahu kenapa saya bener-bener dapet feel buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Maafkan saya yang tidak membuat interaksi HunHan apapun di chapter ini. Soalnya kalau saya langsung ke scene HunHannya takutnya nanti malah gak nyambung ceritanya. Maaf ya, saya janji post an setelahnya deh saya banyakin moment HunHannya, saya pingin kalian ngerti dulu problemnya biar chapter depan enggak bingung. Duh, akhirnya Sehun nikah ya sama Inkyeong, sedih saya hehehe. Btw, udah ada yang mampir di fanfic saya yang judulnya Painter? Kalau ada yang belum, mampir dong. Itu saya iseng-iseng aja. Kalau bisa review juga hehehe. Gak mau banyak omong, keep reading dan jangan lupa review. Enjoy ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu menuju rumah dimana ibunya bekerja. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi, tak ada senyum indah yang terpatri di bibirnya pagi ini. Pikirannya entah melayang-layang ke mana. Pria manis itu benar-benar bingung, bagaimana caranya ia lari dari Paman Go? Kabur bersama buruh yang dikirim ke Cina? Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan butiknya? Tidak-tidak, jangan cara itu. Lalu apa?

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya setelah rumah besar milik majikan ibunya mulai terlihat. Ibunya adalah seorang budak di suatu rumah pejabat. Ibu Luhan adalah seorang budak semenjak Luhan kecil, salah satu cita-cita terbesar Luhan adalah mengumpulkan uang banyak dan bisa membebaskan ibunya dari perbudakan. Ia tidak tahan jika harus terus-terusan melihat ibunya dihina, dan disakiti oleh majikannya.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat ibunya sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Nyonya majikannya. "Dasar jalang!" Teriakan Nyonya Hae—nyonya majikan ibunya— bahkan terdengar sampai luar rumah. Nyonya menampik nampan berisi teh dan makanan ringan yang dibawa ibu Luhan. Pecahan keramik dari gelas teh tanpa sengaja melukai jari telunjuk ibu Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan jika suamiku sedang sendirian!"

"T-tuan sedang sakit perut dan nyonya tadi sedang berada di luar rumah. Tuan bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali," Ibu Luhan berusaha menjelaskan.

Nyonya Hae mendecih tak percaya pada jawaban Ibu Luhan, "Kasar dan mesum!" Ibu Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pelan tak berani menjawab. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menggoda majikannya, ia sadar ia sudah tua dan tak ada lagi waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Andai saja Nyonya Hae percaya padanya.

Luhan memperhatikan dialog ibunya dan Nyonya Hae dari pintu. Dalam hati ia sangat marah melihat ibunya difitnah seperti itu. Anak mana yang rela ibunya disebut jalang? Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada Nyonya Hae, berkata pada wanita tua jahat itu bahwa ibunya bukan wanita seperti yang dia tuduhkan. Tapi siapa Luhan? Ia hanya seorang penjahit, statusnya berbeda jauh dengan Nyonya Hae. Melawan Nyonya Hae sama saja berurusan dengan hukum. Dan pasti Luhan yang hanya seorang anak budak tidak bisa melawan Nyonya Hae yang punya kekuasaan dan relasi dimana-mana.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat ibunya menangis sambil mengambil pecahan-pecahan keramik. Sesekali ibunya akan memekik pelan karena terkena goresan keramik yang cukup tajam. Hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Ia merasa tak berguna, belum bisa membawa ibunya pergi dari semua ini. Anak macam apa dia. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan semua usahanya selama ini, yang ternyata masih jauh dari kata cukup untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan juga mengingat bagaimana ia harus memenuhi janji untuk menjadi selir Pangeran Boksun.

" _Mama_.." panggil Luhan dengan suara lirih yang langsung dibalas senyuman lebar ibunya. Luhan berjongkok disebelah ibunya yang masih membereskan pecahan keramik tadi. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil tangan ibunya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibilang halus lalu menghisap darah yang keluar dari jemari ibunya. Ibu Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis sambil menatap Luhan.

"Maafkan _mama_. Aku selalu membuatmu melihat hal yang tak seharusnya kau lihat."

" _Mama_ , ayo kita kembali ke Cina. _Baba_ juga sudah meninggal dan ini saatnya kita kembali pulang. Kita pergi dari semua ini." Ajak Luhan. Mungkin memang kabur kembali ke Cina adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk lari dari semua kekejaman ini. Tapi ibunya menggeleng.

"Sekali dalam pelarian sudah cukup. Dikejar bukan masalah. Bahkan tidak masalah jika tertangkap dan dicambuk hingga aku merasa sekarat. Memikirkan putraku yang bekerja keras mencari uang hari demi hari, malam demi malam untuk membebaskanku saja sudah membuat hatiku hancur."

Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangan ibunya, " _Mama_ tak perlu melakukan apapun. Persiapkan saja dirimu dengan hatimu yang kuat dan kita tidak boleh sampai tertangkap. Aku yakin kali ini kita tidak akan tertangkap."

* * *

Menteri Do dan Kyungsoo dalam suasana berkabung. Kyungsoo duduk di depan altar untuk penghormatan ibunya, tatapannya kosong. Matanya yang bulat dan jernih memancarkan duka. Ia sudah berbalut _Linan_ , dan duduk bersila dalam keheningan. Matanya masih sembab karena menangis sedari tadi. Kyungsoo hanya masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian ibunya. Menteri Do terlihat masih marah dengan pemilihan permaisuri dan ia meminta Kyungsoo mulai lagi dari awal.

"Tidak, _abeonim_. Aku tidak mau. Sekarang sudah berakhir." suara berat milik Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bernada dan serak. Datar dan penuh luka.

"Tidak! Kita bisa memulai lagi. Kita tak bisa mundur sekarang setelah melakukan semua usaha. Aku akan memanfaatkan Ratu Myeongseong untuk membuatnya terjadi. Bila waktunya tiba, kau bisa masuk ke istana sebagai selir. Lalu, aku akan menghukum keluarga Inkyeong atas perencanaan pemberontakan. Lalu aku akan membuatmu menjadi Permaisuri." Menteri Do menjelaskan rencananya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Itu tak boleh terjadi!"

"Kyungsoo!" Menteri Do mendekatkan dirinya ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak menerima saja tawarannya, dan ia akan dengan senang hati membantu anaknya itu untuk merebut kursi Permaisuri dari anak Mentri Kim.

" _Abeonim_ , kau tak seharusnya meneteskan darah karena aku. Kursi Permaisuri yang kududuki haruslah suci, tanpa noda apapun. Karena menjadi Permaisuri seperti itulah tanggung jawabku demi Putra Mahkota masa depanku." Menteri Do kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya. Jadi Kyungsoo masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan kursi Permaisuri itu? Tapi mengapa tadi Kyungsoo menolak bantuan yang sudah susah-susah ia rancang untuk meringankan jalan anaknya menuju istana?

"Kau, masih belum menyerah, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan, ia berkata pada ayahnya bahwa selama ia terus memiliki impian, ia akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Terlebih menjadi Permaisuri adalah mimpi ibunya juga. "Biarkan Lady Inkyeong yang menjadi Permaisuri dan menjaga posisiku itu sekarang." Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menaburkan bubuk dupa untuk ibunya. Menteri Do menyadari bahwa putra kebanggaannya juga memiliki ambisi besar.

* * *

Luhan menemui pamannya, ia berkata akan menepati janjinya tetapi ia juga mempunyai syarat. Luhan berkata pada Paman Go bahwa sejujurnya ia lebih memilih menjadi budak Pangeran Boksun dan bukan selirnya. Karena bagi Luhan itu sama saja, ia hanya akan mendapat perlakuan tidak baik tanpa ada perasaan suka sama sekali dengan Pangeran Boksun. Sama saja tidak ada gunanya hidup sebagai manusia.

Paman Go tertawa remeh mendengar persyaratan Luhan. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara kerja dunia ini tapi sepertinya kau sepenuhnya bodoh, Luhan. Jadi kau ingin hidup seperti ibumu selama sisa hidupmu? Menjadi seorang budak tak berguna?"

"Paman,"

"Entah kau menjadi selirnya Pangeran Boksun ataupun budak, yang terpenting adalah kau mengandung anaknya. Aku tahu kau juga pria spesial seperti Kyungsoo anak Menteri Do yang memiliki rahim, jadi gunakanlah kelebihanmu itu! Lalu kita akan memiliki segalanya, Luhan!"

Luhan menggeleng cepat tidak setuju, "Tidak! Keserakahanmu yang berlilit akan menghancurkan semua orang, Paman." Tetapi Paman Go menyangkal, ia menurunkan nada bicaranya dan berbicara dengan halus. Ia memegang tangan Luhan dan meyakinkan pria manis itu bahwa Luhan masih belum menyadari saja.

Paman Go menaikkan suaranya lagi, "Tetapi begitu kau membuka matamu pada dunia, keinginanmu menguasai dunia akan lebih kuat dariku!"

Luhan tidak terima dengan semua perkataan Paman Go. Ia sudah bersumpah bahwa kekuasaan dan kekayaan tidak akan membutakan hatinya. Ia tidak akan hidup dalam keserakahan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu."

"Tidak, Luhan. Suatu saat nanti kau akan seperti itu. Jadi jangan mengatakan apapun lagi dan segera bersiap untuk pindah ke kediaman Pangeran Boksun!"

* * *

Di istana sendiri, prosesi pernikahan antara Sehun dan Inkyeong berlangsung meriah. Inkyeong sudah berbalut _hwalot_ lengkap bersama hiasan rambut dan riasan. Membuat gadis cantik yang biasanya terlihat pucat menjadi lebih terlihat ceria. Senyum terus terlukis di wajahnya. Ini adalah mimpinya. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang Permaisuri sekarang. Seorang Putri Mahkota.

Namun raut kebahagiaan sama sekali tak terpancar dari wajah Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Inkyeong. Mereka sedang duduk di singgasana untuk melihat pertunjukan di pesta pernikahan mereka. Prosesi pernikahan berlangsung meriah. Setelah pesta selesai, Sehun dan Inkyeong segera menuju kamar Sehun.

Sehun dan Inkyeong akan memulai prosesi malam pengantin mereka. Inkyeong kelihatan tersipu dan gugup tetapi Sehun kelihatan tersiksa dan bosan. Ini bukan keinginan Sehun, bercinta dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cinta bahkan tidak ia kenal. Ia baru bertemu Inkyeong kemarin saat bertamu ke rumah Menteri Kim. Sehun menuangkan teh ke gelas kecil untuk Inkyeong. Inkyeong meminum teh itu untuk sekadar menenangkan diri, hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Sehun setelah ini. Inkyeong terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Dari luar terdengar suara para dayang. Sesuai dengan tradisi turun-temurun, prosesi malam pengantin Putra Mahkota juga ditunggui oleh para dayang, mereka akan menjelaskan cara-cara bercinta yang harus dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Inkyeong dari luar kamar, lalu setelah prosesi malam pengantin selesai mereka akan memberi kabar pada Ratu bahwa Sehun dan Inkyeong sudah melewati prosesi dengan baik.

"Yang Mulia, jika kau sudah berbagi minuman perayaan, mohon lepaskan pakaian pernikahan Putri Mahkota Inkyeong dan bersiaplah untuk melakukan prosesi sekarang," ucap salah seorang dayang dari luar kamar.

Sehun buru-buru meminum tehnya, ia gugup dan benar-benar kesal. Telinganya merah karena malu saat mendengar perkataan dayang tadi. Ia menaruh gelas tehnya ke meja dengan agak keras lalu memandang ke arah Inkyeong yang berada didepannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Inkyeong. Inkyeong yang melihat itu pun memajukan badannya supaya lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

Sehun bermaksud membuka hiasan kepala Inkyeong. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah si penjahit yang berhasil mencuri hatinya muncul dipikirannya. Sehun tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Luhan. Tangan Sehun terhenti di udara, Inkyeong sampai harus memanggilnya, "Yang Mulia?"

Sehun sadar lagi dan ingin melanjutkan prosesi tapi hatinya seakan menjerit jangan. Ia sedih bahwa dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah pria penjahit kesukaannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukan ini untuk menjaga kemakmuran _Joseon_. Ada gangguan lagi, kali ini sepertinya benar-benar gawat. Kasim Shin berseru dari luar.

"Yang Mulia, kondisi Raja—"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun langsung panik setelah mendengar ayahnya disebut. Kasim Shin masuk ke dalam kamar dan berlutut dengan wajah ke lantai.

"Yang Mulia, Raja dalam keadaan kritis!" Sehun yang mendengar itu syok dan langsung bergegas pergi, meninggalkan pengantinnya begitu saja. Inkyeong juga tampak sedih. Sehun berlari kencang menuju kamar ayahnya, setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar ia langsung lari ke sisi Raja Hyeonjong.

" _Abba Mama_!" panggil Sehun. Ratu Myeongseong berlutut dan menangis bersama Putri Sena. Raja Hyeonjong berkata bahwa ia tahu sekarang adalah saat terakhirnya. Sehun menggeleng sambil menangis, lalu meraih tangan Raja Hyeonjong.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan sembuh ayah."

Raja Hyeonjong meminta Sehun untuk memanggil menteri yang harus mendengar pesan terakhirnya. Sehun bertanya pada ayahnya menteri mana yang dia inginkan. Raja meminta Menteri Heo masuk untuk mendengarkan titahnya yang terakhir. Menteri Heo masuk sendiri tanpa menteri yang lain. Ia berdiri di sebelah Raja dan mendekatkan telinganya ke Raja Hyeonjong. Setelah Heo Jeok mendengar perkataan raja, ia segera undur diri.

Raja memanggil Sehun dan meminta putranya itu mendekat, "Kau tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menjadi raja yang kuat dan menjadi raja yang jujur untuk semua rakyatmu, nak." Raja Hyeonjong mengulurkan tangannya, ingin membelai pipi Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. Sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tangan Raja Hyeonjong terjatuh bahkan sebelum menyentuh pipi Sehun. Raja Hyeonjong wafat.

Sehun dan Ratu Myeongseong beserta keluarga mereka menangis keras. Dalam hati, Sehun berjanji di depan mayat raja bahwa ia akan melaksanakan semua yang ayahnya pesankan. Semua pengawal dan pelayan termasuk Kasim Shin pun langsung berlutut dan menangis.

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar dan meminta Heo Jeok membacakan _Yu Huk_ pada semua menteri. Heo Jeok mengeluarkan kertas dan mulai membacanya, "Aku, Raja Hyeonjong. Orang-orang partai barat selalu mengusikku selama hidupku, karena aku bukan anak tertua namun diangkat menjadi raja puluhan tahun yang lalu. Semua keluhan dari partai barat adalah ancaman dan ejekan untuk kekuatan penguasa. Ketua partai barat, Do Kyungshin, harus mengundurkan diri dari garis depan politik."

Sehun tersenyum remeh melihat Menteri Do yang ketakutan dan marah, "Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari ayahku Raja Hyeonjong. Melanggarnya berarti membuatku menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti dan juga pengkhianatan pada mendiang raja. Jadi, aku akan mengikuti perintahnya dan melepaskan jabatan Menteri Do serta semua menteri dari partai barat."

"Bahkan jika itu pesan terakhir dari mendiang raja bagaimana kau bisa mencabut tugas dari para menteri? Itu tak bisa dibenarkan," Menteri Do menolak dan tidak mau membenarkan semua hal yang tertulis di _Yu Huk_. Ia tidak terima diturunkan begitu saja.

"Haruskah aku mencari pembenaran untuk itu?!" teriak Sehun marah pada Menteri Do yang sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa yang ditulis di atas _Yu Huk_ adalah benar-benar pesan terakhir dari Raja Hyeonjong sebelum akhirnya wafat.

"Apa kau bisa?"

Sehun diam lalu mendekati Menteri Do dan mengancamnya, "Kau menyembunyikan kematian istrimu selama proses pemilihan permaisuri dan membiarkan putramu untuk hadir, padahal aku sangsi kau tahu betul bagaimana peraturannya. Aku yakin, itu saja sudah bisa dijadikan alasan untuk tuduhan pengkhianatan. Aku akan mempertimbangkan pengunduran diri darimu dan sebagian besar anggota partai barat."

Menteri Do masih tidak mau mundur, ia berkata bahwa satu rezim tidak akan bisa berubah semudah itu. Ia menambahkan lagi bahwa ada sarja di delapan provinsi serta militer yang mendukung dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melepaskan jabatannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan dua kali? Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!

"Apa kau tahu, Menteri Do? Dahan pohon willow memang lemah, tapi ia bisa mengikat kayu. Aku sudah mengikat partai selatan dan partai moderat. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa kayu dari partai barat. Menteri Militer dari partai barat yang bisa mendukungku. Ah tidak, bukan Menteri Militer lagi, tapi ayah mertuaku. Ayah mertua, kemarilah." Sehun memanggil Menteri Kim untuk mendekat ke arah dimana Sehun dan Menteri Do berdiri. Menteri Kim yang juga mertua Sehun jalan bersama pasukannya untuk mengamankan Menteri Do dan anggota partai barat pendukung Menteri Do.

Sehun tersenyum pada Menteri Do, "Apa sekarang kau bisa menerimanya? Partai selatan, moderat dan sebagian partai barat yang tidak mendukungmu akan memerintah _Joseon_ bersamaku." Menteri Do gemetar menahan amarah, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Menteri Do terpaksa meninggalkan istana digiring oleh pasukan militer.

* * *

Hari penobatan tiba, Sehun akhirnya naik takhta. Sehun berjalan bersama istrinya Ratu Inkyeong dan mendapat penghormatan dari semua menteri dan pejabat kerajaan. Sehun terlihat benar-benar gagah dan tampan dalam balutan _Gonryongpo_. Ia sudah benar-benar menjadi pemimpin _Joseon_ sekarang.

Sehun dan Inkyeong duduk berdampingan dengan Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Ibu Suri Cho. Ibu Suri Myeongseong mulai marah karena tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sehun yang melepaskan jabatan Menteri Do, "Yang Mulia, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyingkirkan Do Kyungshin yang sudah melindungi keluarga kerajaan?"

Sehun menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah ibunya yang duduk disampingnya persis, "Do Kyungshin melindungi partai barat, bukan melindungi keluarga kerajaan."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong menjelaskan pada Sehun, bahwa diantara banyak orang dari partai barat yang dilindungi Kyungshin dirinya adalah salah satunya. Ibu dari Yang Mulia. Jadi, pada dasarnya Kyungshin juga melindungi Sehun dan keluarga kerajaan. Ibu Suri Myeongseong juga masih tidak paham, mengapa Sehun lebih memilih Heo Jeok untuk mendengar pesan terakhir Raja Hyeonjong dibandingkan Do Kyungshin.

Sehun berkata pada ibunya bahwa itu adalah permintaan ayahnya. Ibunya tetap kesal, dan bertanya mengapa Sehun mau mendengarkan permintaan ayahnya tapi tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan ibunya sendiri. Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan menegur Ibu Suri Myeongseong.

"Ini benar-benar tidak pantas. Sebagai salah satu tetua dalam keluarga kerajaan, sungguh tidak pantas kau mengeluh seperti itu dan tidak menjadi pendukung yang sangat dibutuhkan anakmu!" tegur Ibu Suri Agung Cho.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tidak suka, "Kau keterlaluan! Aku hanya memikirkan kebaikan keluarga raja!"

"Siapa yang paling memikirkan keluarga kerajaan kalau bukan Yang Mulia sendiri?!" jawab Ibu Suri Agung Cho tidak kalah kesal.

Ibu Suri Agung Cho menambahkan, "Yang Mulia, setelah penobatan ini kau akan menjadi raja negeri ini. Aku sebagai nenekmu akan terus mendukung dan memercayaimu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau anggap baik."

Sehun meminta neneknya untuk tidak cemas karena panggilan hidupnya adalah melindungi keluarga kerajaan dan rakyat negeri ini yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang sudah terlihat sangat tua sekali.

* * *

Luhan berpelukan dengan Baekhyun karena ia harus segera pindah dan tinggal di kediaman Pangeran Boksun. Baekhyun menangis keras, ia berkata bahwa _Buyongjeong_ —nama butik Luhan—tanpa Luhan adalah seperti kapak tanpa pegangannya. Luhan menyerahkan butiknya dan meminta Baekhyun menjalankan butik tersebut.

"Aku cuma membuat baju, tapi kau punya kemampuan bisnis yang sangat baik, Baekhyun- _ah_. Lagipula, kau yang terbaik di _Joseon_ soal masalah pewarnaan kain. Kau akan lebih baik dariku untuk mengelola tempat ini."

Baekhyun membujuk Luhan untuk bicara lagi dengan pamannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak menjawab dan menunjukkan baju hangat baru yang mereka buat, Luhan ingin memberikan baju itu untuk ibunya sebelum pergi ke kediaman Pangeran Boksun.

* * *

Ibu Luhan membantu tuannya mengenakan baju resmi di kamar pribadi majikannya. Kelihatan memang kalau Menteri Hae menyukai Ibu Luhan namun tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Hae masuk ke kamar dan marah. Nyonya Hae menyuruh Ibu Luhan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan setelah itu keluar menemui dirinya. Tuan Hae segera pergi ke istana.

Nyonya Hae menampar Ibu Luhan, "Beraninya kau menolong tuan berpakaian sendiri! Aku tak tahan, dasar jalang!" Tidak cukup hanya menampar, Nyonya Hae bahkan menjambak rambut Ibu Luhan. Ibu Luhan reflek membela diri dan tak sengaja mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Nyonya Hae. Wajah Nyonya Hae tergores.

Nyonya Hae terkejut begitu juga Ibu Luhan. Nyonya Hae menyentuh luka yang ada di wajahnya, ia marah dan memerintah budak lain untuk membungkus tubuh Ibu Luhan dengan tikar jerami lalu memukulinya. Sekitar tiga orang memukuli Ibu Luhan dengan kayu yang cukup besar. Ibu Luhan berteriak kesakitan, darah mengucur dari pelipisnya, tulangnya seakan-akan remuk setelah terkena pukulan kayu besar itu.

Luhan yang kebetulan tiba disana karena memang ingin menemui ibunya pun melihat kejadian itu. Luhan langsung berlari dan berusaha melindungi ibunya dari pukulan-pukulan budak lainnya. Luhan memohon pada Nyonya Hae agar mengampuni ibunya. Nyonya Hae semakin murka dan meminta budaknya yang lain menyeret Luhan pergi. Sementara Ibu Luhan dilempar ke dalam gudang. Nyonya Hae menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya juga untuk mengirim Ibu Luhan sebagai budah pemerintah.

Budak pemerintah adalah budak yang statusnya paling rendah. Dimana budak pemerintah tidak digaji dan diharuskan bekerja berat untuk membangun proyek kerajaan. Bahkan budak perempuan pemerintah juga ditugaskan untuk memuaskan napsu bejat pekerja kerajaan.

Luhan berusaha bertemu ibunya, ia mengulurkan tangan ke jendela gudang, " _Mama… Mama,"_ panggil Luhan sambil menangis keras.

Ibu Luhan muncul di jendela, ia mengulurkan tangannya dari jendela yang sempit untuk sekedar memegang tangan Luhan, "Sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menangis dan berjanji akan mencegah ibunya dijadikan budak pemerintah. Ibu Luhan menggenggam erat tangan putranya, ia berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan meminta Luhan untuk tidak memikirkan hal bodoh karena dirinya. Luhan tidak akan melepaskan ibunya dan berjanji akan selalu bersama ibunya kemanapun ibunya pergi. Ibu dan anak itu menangis putus asa.

* * *

Ibu Suri Myeongseong sedang berada di kamar Ratu Inkyeong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong bertanya pada Inkyeong apakah ia sudah menjalani proses malam pengantin dengan Sehun. Dengan sedih Inkyeong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berkata setelah penundaan malam pengantin pada waktu itu Sehun tidak pernah berkunjung ke kamarnya lagi.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta Inkyeong memperlihatkan wajahnya pada seorang cenayang. Agar cenayang itu bisa melihat peruntungan Inkyeong. Ibu Suri berkata bahwa penobatan raja tidak boleh ditunda dan kalau ada sedikit saja ketidakberuntungan, mereka harus segera menyingkirkannya.

Ratu Inkyeong setuju dan memperlihatkan wajahnya ke cenayang yang sedari tadi memang sudah duduk disamping Ibu Suri. Setelah mengamati wajah Inkyeong baik-baik dan mencoba meramalnya akhirnya cenayang itu berkata bahwa ia ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan Ibu Suri.

Ibu Suri dan cenayang itu akhirnya keluar dan menuju tempat peristirahatan Ibu Suri Myeongseong di taman. Cenayang itu menjelaskan semua hal yang ia lihat setelah meramal Ratu Inkyeong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar semua hal yang keluar dari bibir si cenayang.

"Ratu yang sekarang tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan raja? Kau bilang, ratu yang sekarang? Jadi apakah ada ratu yang lain nanti?" Tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong pada cenayang itu.

Cenayang itu membenarkan. Dayang Hong yang berada di belakang Ibu Suri Myeongseong memperingatkan cenayang itu untuk menjaga perkataannya. Tetapi Ibu Suri Myeongseong berteriak pada dayangnya, berkata bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menjaga perkataan tapi harus berbicara dengan jelas. "Apa ratu yang berikutnya akan bisa masuk ke istana tanpa menimbulkan keributan? Apa dia dari partaiku yaitu partai barat?" Tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong.

Cenayang itu bertanya apakah Ibu Suri akan mengampuninya apapun jawabannya dan meminta Ibu Suri untuk berjanji dulu tidak akan menghukumnya jika ramalan yang akan ia ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan kehendak Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri berjanji dan meminta cenayang itu bicara.

"Ratu berikutnya akan aman. Tapi orang itu adalah dayang istana dari partai yang berseberangan dengan anda. Orang itu akan segera menyebabkan banjir darah dalam istana." Ibu Suri kelihatan syok setelah mendengar ramalan dari cenayang itu.

"Jika dia berasal dari partai yang berseberangan denganku, berarti dia berasal dari partai moderat. Bagaimana bisa seorang dayang istana menyebabkan banjir darah?! Tidak masuk akal perkataanmu itu!" Ibu Suri memukul meja. Cenayang itu berlutut meminta maaf dan berkata pada Ibu Suri bahwa ramalannya tidak pernah salah. Ibu Suri murka dan mengusir cenayang itu.

Ibu Suri kembali ke dalam istana dengan wajah kesal dan memerintah Dayang Hong untuk mengusir semua dayang istana yang masuk istana atas koneksi dari partai moderat. Dayang Hong mencoba memberikan alasan, mana bisa ia mengusir para dayang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan? Namun Ibu Suri tidak mau tahu dan tetap menyuruh Dayang Hong mencari kesalahan untuk mengusir mereka.

Lalu dimulailah pengusiran dayang dari partai moderat, mulai dari dayang yang berstatus paling rendah sampai yang paling tinggi. Mereka harus keluar dengan berbagai macam tuduhan. Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang memang berasal dari partai moderat tentu marah dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa alasanmu mengusir dayang-dayang dari partaiku?" Tanya Ibu Suri Agung Cho pada Ibu Suri Myeongseong dihadapannya. Dayang Hong membantu menjawab, ia memberikan alasan bahwa ini hanya untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan dan meminta Ibu Suri Agung Cho untuk tidak mencemaskan hal ini.

Ibu Suri Cho akan mengerti jika ini hanya untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan, tapi disini yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa semua dayang yang diusir adalah dayang dari partai moderat? Apa maksudnya ini? Ibu Suri Myeongseong tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ibu Suri Agung Cho dan berkata bahwa itu cuma kebetulan saja. Setelah itu Ibu Suri Myeongseong segera berjalan meninggalkan Ibu Suri Agung Cho.

Ibu Suri Agung Cho masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ibu Suri Myeongseong, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia menyuruh dayangnya memanggil Menteri Hae untuk menemuinya. Menteri Hae adalah adik sepupu dari Ibu Suri Agung Cho dan juga majikan dari ibu Luhan.

Menteri Hae menemui Ibu Suri Agung Cho dengan heran. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki anak lagi dan aku merindukan keluargaku," jawab Ibu Suri Agung Cho. Menteri Hae sudah bisa menebak, semua keresahan hati kakak sepupu perempuannya ini pasti disebabkan oleh Ibu Suri Myeongseong.

"Aku ingin mengangkat anak." Ucap Ibu Suri Agung Cho pada adiknya. Ibu Suri Agung Cho meminta Menteri Hae untuk mencarikannya anak. Anak yang pintar, yang tidak akan melepaskan tangannya, dan seseorang yang bisa membuat Ibu Suri Myeongseong tidak berkutik.

Menteri Hae menyarankan salah satu dari dayang istana tapi Ibu Suri Agung Cho menolak, "Bukan anak yang besar di istana, tapi dari luar. Yang hidup bagaikan kuda liar, bebas dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Anak yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa. Laki-laki atau perempuan itu bukan masalah untukku, aku akan menerimanya. Setelah kau menemukannya baru aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi dayang istana,"

Menteri Hae tiba-tiba teringat dengan Luhan. Ia memang mengenal Luhan, beberapa kali mereka bertemu saat Luhan mengunjungi ibunya yang menjadi budak di rumahnya. "Gender tidak menjadi masalah, kan? Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jika anak itu berasal dari keluarga rendahan?" Ibu Suri Agung Cho tidak masalah dengan itu. Menteri Hae akan berusaha keras untuk menemukan anak yang diinginkan kakak sepupunya itu.

* * *

Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke tempat seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dan membawa mereka kabur ke Cina. Pria berbadan kekar itu menyanggupi permintaan Luhan jika Luhan mau membayarnya dua kali lipat. Luhan pun bersedia. Pria kekar itu membuka peta dan menunjukkan rute yang akan ia gunakan untuk membawa kabur Luhan dan ibunya. Ia menunjukkan sebuh pondok perburuan kerajaan yang akan ditinggali Luhan dan ibunya saat ia sendiri menyiapkan kapal untuk ke Cina. Setelah memberikan uang, Luhan langsung kembali ke butiknya. Ia melihat Menteri Hae majikan ibunya sudah menunggu didepan pintu.

Luhan segera mempersilahkan Menteri Hae masuk dan menyajikan teh. Menteri Hae mengamati Luhan dan merasa Luhan memang sesuai dengan kriteria Ibu Suri Agung Cho. "Rasa tehnya enak. Kau juga sangat memperhatikan ibumu, tapi kau lebih mirip ayahmu. Saat aku pergi ke Cina dulu, aku biasa membawa ayahmu sebagai penerjemahku. Ayahmu sering pergi ke rumahku dan begitulah ia bertemu ibumu. Kau mewarisi kecerdasan ayahmu dan kecantikan ibumu."

"Tuan terlalu memuji saya. Jadi, apa yang membawa Tuan datang ke tempat sederhana ini?" Tanya Luhan. Menteri Hae bertanya apakah Luhan mau menjadi dayang istana.

"Dayang istana? Tapi bukankah saya berasal dari kelas rendahan?"

Menteri Hae berkata itu bukan masalah, karena sebagian besar para dayang istana juga berasal dari kelas rendahan. Sekali lagi Menteri Hae bertanya apakah Luhan mau menjadi dayang istana. Menteri Hae berkata bahwa itu semua terserah Luhan. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa dayang istana dari kelas rendahan juga bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan di istana kalau bisa mengambil kesempatan.

"Pertama, kau harus menyenangkan hati ibu suri agung, lalu kau harus bisa mendapat perhatian raja. Kalau itu terjadi, maka kau bisa menguasai _Joseon_."

Luhan sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan tawaran Menteri Hae terlebih bayaran menjadi dayang istana juga tidak sedikit, tapi bagaimana dnegan ibunya? Ia harus membawa ibunya pergi jauh dari Korea. Ia tidak bsia menjadi egois. Dengan berat hati Luhan menolak tawaran itu.

* * *

Sehun berburu ditemani Pangeran Jongin. Sehun melihat seekor rusa di kejauhan, ia langsung mengejarnya dengan kudanya. Berkuda agak menjauh dari gerombolannya dan Pangeran Jongin. Sehun terpisah dari rombongan dan pergi ke tempat sepi. Ia tetap mengejar rusa tadi.

Sehun membidik rusa itu, sayang sekali panahnya tidak tepat sasaran. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sekelompok pembunuh yang langsung menyerang Sehun. Sehun berusaha melawan mereka, namun sayang panahan dari salah satu pembunuh itu mengenai perutnya.

Ditempat lain, Jongin baru saja menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. "Yang Mulia? Sehun- _ah_!" teriak Jongin memanggil Sehun. Pangeran Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres dan mengerahkan pasukan mencari Sehun.

"Cepat cari Yang Mulia! Cepat!" perintah Jongin.

Kembali ke Sehun. Sehun berhasil bertahan meskipun luka parah, ia mengalahkan pembuh-pembunuh itu. Tetapi karena lukanya sangat parah akhirnya Sehun pingsan di dekat sebuah batu besar.

* * *

Ibu Luhan berhasil dibebaskan. Luhan mengajak ibunya lari ke Cina. Ibu Luhan ketakutan, "Luhan- _ah_ , kalau tertangkap, kau juga bisa dijadikan budak pemerintah." Luhan tidak peduli, meskipun hanya sehari, ia ingin hidup bersama ibunya. Akhirnya Ibu Luhan mengalah dan bersedia lari dengan Luhan. Pria kekar sewaan Luhan mengantar mereka menuju pondok perburuan kerajaan.

Luhan dan ibunya jalan ditengah kegelapan hutan. Ibu Luhan terjatuh, "Kurasa aku membentur sesuatu." Luhan mengarahkan lampion ke bawah dan melihat sesosok tubuh, keduanya ketakutan melihat sosok itu. Karena penerangan yang minim, Luhan tidak tahu kalau itu adalah pengawal pasukan kerajaan kesukaannya.

Ibu Luhan mengajak putranya pergi saja, "Sudah, hiraukan saja orang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan saat membantu orang itu?" Luhan setuju dengan ibunya. Keduanya hampir saja berlalu saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengigau.

Luhan berhenti, "Dia bersuara, _Ma_! Dia belum mati." Luhan mendekat dan mengarahkan lampion untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Luhan terkejut bukan main, ia mengenali wajah orang itu. Ibu Luhan bertanya apa putranya kenal dengan pria itu. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan dan ibunya membawa Sehun ke dalam pondok berburu keluarga kerajaan. Luhan terkejut saat melihat tangan ibunya penuh dengan darah. Luhan mengecek tubuh si pengawal pasukan kerajaan dan menemukan banyak noda darah di baju bagian perut.

" _Mama_ , bisa kau ambilkan air untukku?" Ibunya mengangguk dan segera keluar untuk mengambil air. Luhan segera mencari kain dan mulai membalut luka Sehun. Ia dan ibunya merawat Sehun dengan telaten, membuka pakaian pria tampan itu, mengompres dahi pria itu sampai akhirnya mereka sendiri tertidur di sebelah Sehun karena lelah yang benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Keesokannya Luhan masih merawat Sehun yang pingsan. Ia merendam kain lalu membersihkan badan Sehun dengan mengusapnya di bagian tangan dan wajah. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah pria tampan itu. Luhan teringat dengan ajakan pria itu untuk melihat matahari terbit, ia teringat saat pria itu menyelematkannya dan juga perkataannya kalau dia tidak mungkin menyukai orang rendahan seperti Luhan. Tunangannya harus berasal dari keluarga yang setingkat dengan Perdana Menteri.

Tiba-tiba Sehun terbangun, ia langsung duduk dan teriak. Luhan mencegahnya bergerak dulu. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan, ia terkejut. "Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menjelaskan bahwa ia menemukan Sehun saat melewati hutan. Lalu Luhan membawa Sehun kesini.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ayng tampak asing baginya.

"Aku dengar ini dekat dengan lokasi berburu kerajaan," jawab Luhan. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk beristirahat dan ia akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambilkan makan.

* * *

Luhan memikirkan luka Sehun lalu memutuskan membuatkan pakaian baru untuk mengganti baju Sehun yang sudah terkena darah. Luhan ingat ukuran badan pria tampan itu saat dulu sekali pernah mengukur tubuh pria tampan itu disalah satu rumah perlanggannya dan ia pun mulai menggambar polanya. Luhan bekerja sepanjang malam menyelesaikan baju untuk Sehun.

Paginya, Luhan meletakkan pakaian itu saat Sehun masih tidur. Luhan baru saja akan mencuci baju Sehun yang terkena darah. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun terbangun, ia memandang dengan Luhan dengan tatapan sinis. "Apa mungkin kau merencanakan sesuatu padaku dengan alasan kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"Jika bukan itu, kenapa kau selalu muncul setiap kali aku dalam masalah?"

Luhan kesal mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pria tampan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menuduhnya melakukan hal macam-macam setelah selama ini Luhan merawatnya dengan baik? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Luhan berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kesialan Sehun. Ia punya alasan mengapa harus bersembunyi di tempat ini, tapi ia akan pergi dalam beberapa hari.

"Kau sembunyi di tempat yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh keluarga raja dan kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kesialanku? Cih."

Luhan punya alasannya sendiri tapi tidak bisa menjelaskan. Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan Sehun bertanya apakah Luhan masih punya senjata di tangannya. Luhan yang sudah kesal menjawab bahwa selama ia hidup ia memiliki senjata itu. Sehun menginginkan senjata itu untuk membalas orang-orang yang ingin mencelakainya.

Sehun tampak pasrah lalu berkata, "Ada kalanya dimana kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun meskipun kau tahu siapa musuhmu. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apapun tentang pagi itu? Alasan kenapa aku harus mengingkar janji untuk melihat matahari terbit bersamamu dan memilih untuk pergi. Dan juga siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Kau pasti punya alasan untuk itu. Kau menganggap sebuah janji dengan orang rendahan itu ringan seperti sehelai bulu." Jawab Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun. Ia takut merasakan sakit lagi saat melihat dua mata tajam milik pria tampan di hadapannya ini. Sudah cukup kemarin-kemarin ia menangis untuk pria itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku hanya karena kelas seseorang." Sehun marah dan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Luhan tadi. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status seseorang, janji tetaplah janji. Tapi keadaan kemarin memang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

"Luhan!" Ibu Luhan memanggil putranya. Ia melihat Sehun. Luhan berkata pada Sehun bahwa ia akan mencuci jubah yang kena darah itu, lalu ia berjalan keluar. Ibu Luhan hanya membungkuk pada Sehun dan menutup pintu.

Luhan mencuci baju Sehun di sungai bersama ibunya. Ibunya mendekat dan ingin membantu Luhan. "Orang itu terlihat seperti orang dari kelas atas. Tetapi dia bukan, kan?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang mencuci menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya, "Kuharap dia bukan. Aku tak ingin kau melalui penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kualami saat bersama _Baba_ mu dulu. Memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang dari kelas berbeda dan menderita seumur hidup karenanya."

Luhan mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya, "Tidak, _Mama_. Orang itu hanya—" Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara orang banyak dan Luhan merasa orang-orang itu mungkin mencari si pengawal pasukan kerajaan. Luhan mengajak ibunya kembali ke pondok. Luhan lari ke pondok, tapi tidak menemukan pria itu dimanapun. Luhan meminta ibunya menunggu sebentar. Luhan langsung pergi untuk mencari Sehun. Luhan melihat rombongan orang lagi. Ia menyembunyikan diri, ia tidak tahu bahwa rombongan itu adalah rombongan Pangeran Jongin, rombongan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, rombongan Pangeran Jongin juga sedang mencari Sehun. Luhan mencari jalan lain ke arah bukit.

Sehun sendiri sedang berdiri di atas bukit, ia mengingat pesan mendiang ayahnya. _Jangan percaya kepada siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri_. Sehun ingat para pembunuh yang menyerangnya, mereka jelas tidak main-main dan ingin menghabisinya. Sehun ingin sekali tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

Luhan lari ke atas bukit. Sehun yang mendengar langkah orang segera menoleh, ternyata pria manis itu. Ia menghela napas lega. Luhan kelihatan lega sekali setelah melihat bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Sehun menunjukkan baju barunya yang dibuat Luhan, "Ukurannya pas sekali."

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah panik, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan pakaian, ia berkata pada Sehun bahwa banyak orang dibawah bukit, dan orang-orang itu membawa pedang. Jadi kemungkinan saja itu adalah orang-orang yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa kau mencariku karena kau khawatir aku dalam bahaya?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu saat pria tampan di depannya ini bisa menebak dirinya dengan begitu mudah, "Itu… Ya. Kalau begitu permisi,"Luhan yang sudah sangat malu memilih untuk berbalik dan akan pergi. Namun Sehun buru-buru menahannya. Luhan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Maukah kau ikut denganku? Maukah kau ikut denganku ke tempatku?" ajak Sehun pada Luhan. Ia ingin membawa pria manis itu ke istana dan mengenalkannya pada dunia. Ia hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi untuk memiliki pria manis di hadapannya ini. Ia mencintai, tidak, ia sangat mencintai pemuda manis ini.

Luhan menolaknya, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus lari ke Cina bersama ibuku besok pagi."

Sehun terkejut dan melepaskan tangan Luhan. "Ke Cina? Besok pagi? Meskipun aku memintamu ikut denganku?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar menatap wajah tampan pria dihadapannya ini lekat-lekat, ada sebersit rasa tak rela harus berpisah dengannya. Jika ia sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan yang susah, sudah pasti ia mengiyakan ajakan pria tampan itu. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk membawa lari dan membahagiakan ibunya. Dan ia tahu sekali kebahagiaan itu akan mereka raih jika kembali ke Cina. Ia tidak bisa menjadi egois sekarang.

"Sekarang aku tak bisa. Tapi jika suatu hari nanti, jika belum terlambat, dimana aku bisa mencarimu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Di istana. Kau bisa mencariku di istana. Namaku adalah… Sehun,"

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan yang tidak tahu nama Putra Mahkota atau nama kecil Raja pun tidak mengenali siapa sebenarnya Sehun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah raja. "Ya, jika aku bisa kembali ke _Joseon_ lagi, atau jika aku tidak bisa pergi ke Cina. Aku pasti akan mencarimu, Sehun- _ssi_."

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 _ **Dictionary:**_

 **Mama : panggilan untuk ibu dalam bahasa Cina**

 **Baba : panggilan untuk ayah dalam bahasa Cina**

 **Linan : pakaian tradisional Korea untuk melayat, biasanya digunakan oleh pihak keluarga**

 **Hwalot : pakaian pengantin tradisional untuk wanita**

 **Yu Huk : kertas yang berisi pesan terakhir raja**

 **Gonryongpo : pakaian tradiosional Korea yang digunakan raja saat hari-hari besar**

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama saya di chapter ini. Mau ngejelasin, pas dinasti Joseon pemerintahannya memang dibagi menjadi beberapa partai, ada partai barat, selatan, moderat. Partai-partai itu bersaing buat menguasai kerajaan. Di Joseon, bagi keluarga kerajaan memang saat malam pengantin para dayang akan berada di luar untuk memantau prosesi (saya juga ga tahu kenapa bisa begitu) Terus memang pada jaman Joseon, orang yang mengetahui nama asli atau nama kecil raja itu cuma orang-orang dalam istana. Rakyat tidak tahu apapun bahkan mereka jarang sekali melihat raja mereka berbeda sekali dengan jaman sekarang yang bisa dengan mudah melihat pemimpinnya. Jika mengikuti sejarah aslinya, karakter Sehun memerankan tokoh Lee Soon. Lee Son adalah nama kecil dari Raja Sukjong (Raja ke-19 Joseon). Jadi setelah jadi raja, biasanya putra mahkota bakal ninggalin nama kecilnya dan memakai gelarnya. Gelar Lee Soon tuh Sukjong makanya dia dipanggil Raja Sukjong. Aku gamau ganti nama Sehun atau bikinin dia gelar disini soalnya aku ngerasa itu nanti malah ngebingungin pembaca. Oh iya, Ratu Myeongseong udah naik pangkat jadi Ibu Suri dan Ibu Suri Cho udah naik pangkat jadi Ibu Suri Agung. Sekian penjelasannya, makasih buat yang udah review kemarin, jangan pelit-pelit review dong udah saya panjangin nih lho hehehe. Enjoy ya! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagaian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

.

.

 _Jangan percayai orang lain selain dirimu sendiri_. Apa yang Raja Hyeonjong katakan memang benar adanya. Buktinya saat ini Menteri Heo dan anaknya, Pangeran Boksun serta Paman Go sedang berkumpul untuk menunggu berita dari suruhan mereka yang akan membunuh Sehun. Menteri Heo tidak pernah benar-benar setia pada Raja. Ia juga menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada menjadi seorang menteri administrasi. Begitu juga Pangeran Boksun.

Pangeran Boksun adalah anak dari permaisuri setelah Ratu Myeongseong. Jika dilihat dari garis keturunan, dibanding Pangeran Jongin, Pangeran Boksun lebih berhak untuk menjadi Raja jika misalnya saja Sehun mati. Ibu Pangeran Boksun adalah permaisuri sedangkan Ibu Pangeran Jongin hanyalah selir. Ibu Pangeran Boksun meninggal saat Pangeran Boksun baru berusia tiga bulan. Pangeran Boksun sendiri ingin sekali merebut takhta milik Sehun.

Sedangkan Heo Jeok, ia cukup dekat dengan Pangeran Boksun. Jika Pangeran Boksun bisa menjadi raja, Pangeran Boksun akan menghadiahkannya jabatan yang lebih tinggi daripada menteri administrasi. Heo Jeok menyayangi Raja, tapi ia lebih mencintai uang dan jabatan. Maka dari itu, ia dan anaknya ikut membantu Pangeran Boksun untuk membunuh Sehun.

Paman Go sendiri hanya membantu mereka berdua karena uang yang Pangeran Boksun tawarkan tidak sedikit.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar berita kematian saudaraku tiriku itu, jadi kuharap ini tidak memakan waktu yang lama," ucap Pangeran Boksun yang dibalas anggukan dari Paman Go serta Heo Jeok.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan jalan kembali menuruni bukit untuk kembali ke pondok berburu. Sehun mendengar suara orang-orang yang sudah ia duga adalah orang-orang yang disuruh menghabisinya. Ia menarik Luhan yang berjalan didepannya untuk sembunyi. Dari balik batu besar mereka melihat ke arah para pembunuh yang sudah siap di atas kuda dengan senjatanya.

"Akan kualihkan mereka ke sana, jadi pergilah ke tempat persembunyian." Suruh Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan mengusir mereka dan pergi dengan selamat." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan pria cantik dihadapannya.

Luhan kelihatan cemas, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pembunuh itu. Matanya mengarah pada batu yang hanya berjarak lima jengkal dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Sehun mengambil batu itu dan melemparnya ke satu arah. Sehun langsung lari.

Anak buah Heo Jeok melihatnya dan mengejar Sehun, "Itu dia!" teriak anak buah Heo Jeok yang melihat Sehun. Para pembunuh lainnya segera lari mengejar Sehun.

Luhan teringat ibunya dan langsung berlari cepat menuju pondok berburu. Salah satu suruhan Nyonya Hae ternyata lebih dulu menemukan Ibu Luhan. Luhan lari ke pondok dan melihat ibunya sudah berada ditangan suruhan Nyonya Hae. Luhan memohon agar para suruhan Nyonya Hae itu tidak melukai ibunya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ibumu terluka, ikutlah dengan kami kembali ke rumah Nyonya Hae!"

" _Mama_ ," panggil Luhan pada ibunya yang sudah tak berdaya dalam kungkungan suruhan Nyonya Hae. Belati kecil tepat berada di dekat leher Ibu Luhan. Ibu Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya Luhan dan ibunya serta para suruhan Nyonya Hae kembali ke kota.

Kembali ke Sehun, Sehun berusaha melarikan diri tapi terdesak lagi, lawannya sangat banyak dan mereka semua membawa senjata, bersiap untuk membunuh dirinya. Sehun mengambil batu batu agak besar yang berada di dekat kakinya, hanya itu yang bisa Sehun gunakan sebagai senjata saat ini.

Para pembunuh sudah tersenyum remeh melihat keadaan Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pembunuh jatuh terpanah. Pangeran Jongin dan pasukannya datang! Sehun kelihatan lega. "Lindungi Yang Mulia!" teriak Jongin pada pasukannya. Anak buah Pangeran Jongin langsung menyerang anak buah Heo Jeok.

Jongin turun dari kudanya dan mendekati Sehun, "Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun lega melihat saudara tirinya itu. Jongin segera membuka jubahnya dan menyelimuti Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan jubbah itu ke tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin. Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kita harus bergegas, Sehun- _ah_. Anak buah Heo Jeok dan Pangeran Boksun mencarimu kemana-mana." Jongin memberitahu. Jongin tahu perihal kerja sama Heo Jeok dengan Pangeran Boksun dari anak buahnya yang ia tugasi untuk memata-matai Heo Jeok. Walaupun Heo Jeok adalah kepercayaan almarhum Raja, tapi ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat Jongin tidak pernah bisa percaya pada Heo Jeok. Dan benar dugannya, memang ada ayng tidak beres.

"Boksun dan Heo Jeok? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Heo Jeok yang notabene adalah kepercayaan ayahnya mengkhianatinya begitu saja. Kalau Boksun ia tidak heran, Sehun tahu saudara tirinya itu punya ambisi yang kuat untuk menjadi raja.

Jongin meminta Sehun untuk kembali ke istana. Sehun setuju, tapi sebelum itu ia ingin singgah ke satu tempat. Sehun kembali ke pondok yang sejak kemarin ia tinggali bersama pemuda cantik itu dan ibunya untuk mencari mereka. Namun nihil, pondok itu sudah kosong. Sehun kecewa sekali, Jongin pun ikut masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang, Sehun- _ah_?"

"Ya, penolongku. Orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Aku akan membantumu mencari orang itu nanti. Kita harus bergegas, jika kau tidak muncul di upacara tahun baru, Heo Jeok mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Jongin. Sehun hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu pemuda cantik itu lagi.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun keluar dan pergi.

* * *

Luhan dan ibunya dibawa ke kediaman Nyonya Hae. Seperti biasa, Nyonya Hae memaki mereka dan marah-marah. Sekarang ia ingin menghukum Luhan juga. Nyonya Hae mau membakar wajah Luhan dengan plat besi panas. Ibu Luhan panik dan memohon ampun pada Nyonya Hae, ia bersedia mati tapi ia memohon agar Luhan diampuni. Luhan yang mendengar belaan ibunya langsung berlutut daan memegang kaki Nyonya Hae dan meminta agar Nyonya Hae melepaskan ibunya, ibunya tidak salah, dialah yang melarikan ibunya.

Keributan mereka terdengar sampai dalam rumah dan terdengar oleh Tuan Hae. Ia yang tadinya sedang membaca langsung menutup bukunya dengan keras, ia sudah muak dengan kekejian istrinya. Tuan Hae keluar dan menghentikan semuanya. Tepat saat plat besi panas itu hampir mendarat di wajah Luhan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Tuan Hae. Plat besi panas tidak jadi mengenai wajah Luhan.

Nyonya Hae kaget mendengar suara suaminya, "Sayang, ini adalah urusan rumah tangga. Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan?! Sudah hentikan, tidak boleh ada lagi yang seperti ini! Ini semua bukan karena aku mencintai ibunya Luhan, atau seperti yang selalu kau tuduhkan itu. Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang memiliki hati sejahat ular berbisa!" Nyonya Hae terdiam mendengar ucapan suaminya dan hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Tuan Hae memandang ke arah Luhan dan ibunya sebentar, lalu berjalan pergi. Luhan dan ibunya lega, keduanya berpelukan sambil menangis.

* * *

Istana siap mengadakan perayaan tahun baru. Keluarga raja dan para menteri sudah hadir, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran raja. Ratu Inkyeong kelihatan resah dan mencemaskan Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Dan hal itu membuat panik seluruh penghuni istana. Para menteri kasak kusuk, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yang Mulia? Apa rumor tentang kematian Yang Mulia itu benar?" Tanya Menteri Lee pada Heo Jeok.

Heo Jeok mengulum senyum, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihatnya sama sekali akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Jawab Heo Jeok.

"Kalau begitu, tidakkah kita harus bersiap untuk penggantian pewaris? Malang sekali," ucap Menteri Lee.

Kedua ibu suri dan juga Ratu Inkyeong semakin resah. Heo Jeok melihat ke arah keluarga kerajaan dan bersiap mengajukan usulan penggantian pewaris. Heo Jeok maju satu langkah. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan, "Yang Mulia telah tiba!" Heo Jeok syok dan menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang utama.

Sehun berjalan masuk diiringi semua pengawalnya. Ia sudah terlihat rapih dengan pakaian resminya. Keluarga kerajaan langsung mendesah lega. Menteri Kim selaku mertua Sehun juga tersenyum lebar. Bagaimanapun juga, jika terjadi sesuatu pada raja maka putrinya dan posisinya juga ada dalam bahaya. Semua menteri bersorak senang, "Panjang umur Yang Mulia! Panjang umur Yang Mulia!"

Sehun jalan mendekat dan Menteri Heo terpaksa ikut bersorak. Sehun memelankan langkahnya di depan Heo Jeok. Ia melirik dingin ke arah Heo Jeok lalu meneruskan jalannya ke singgasana. Sehun membungkuk pada kedua Ibu Suri lalu duduk di takhtanya. Ratu Inkyeong menghela napas lega. Heo Jeok melihat ke arah Sehun dengan raut penuh kebencian. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dingin.

* * *

Luhan dan ibunya dikurung di dalam gudang. Luhan membelai lembut rambut ibunya yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Luhan ingat semua perlakuan kejam yang diterima ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat akan ajakan Sehun untuk mencarinya ke istana. Lalu Luhan juga mengingat tawaran Tuan Hae untuk masuk istana sebagai dayang istana. Luhan membangunkan ibunya. Ia minta ibunya mempercayainya, apapun yang ia lakukan.

" _Mama_ , aku akan melepaskanmu dari perbudakan."

Ibu Luhan bingung mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba, "Luhan, apa yang kau rencanakan?" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan segera berdiri lalu menggedor pintu gudang.

"Hei! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Hae!"

Luhan menemui Tuan Hae. Tuan Hae bertanya apa yang ingin Luhan katakan padanya. "Bukankah Tuan berkata, saya bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan tergantung pada apa yang saya kerjakan?" Tanya Luhan.

Tuan Hae mengangguk membenarkan. Luhan bertanya lagi, bila ia punya kesempatan, apa dia dan ibunya bisa mengubah kelasnya? Tuan Hae mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalau Tuan masih membutuhkan saya, tolong kirim saya ke istana. Kalau masih belum terlambat, saya ingin menjadi seorang _gungnyeo_. Sebagai gantinya, tolong bakar surat perbudakan ibu saya dan biarkan ibu saya bebas." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Tuan Hae bingung, kesepakatan apa ini? Tuan Hae bertanya pada Luhan keuntungan apa yang ia dapatkan jika ia membantu Luhan.

Luhan berjanji akan meraih apapun yang diinginkan Tuan Hae. Tuan Hae bertanya mengapa Luhan berubah pikiran, "Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau takut menjadi budak pemerintah?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, itu salah satu alasannya. Luhan berharap mendapat kesempatan lain dari Tuan Hae.

"Apa kau berharap mendapat perhatian Raja dari kemurahan Ibu Suri Agung?"

"Mohon masukkan aku ke bagian penjahit di istana."

"Bukannya di bagian kamar raja, tapi di bagian penjahit? Tanya Tuan Hae heran. Sebagian besar orang ingin sekali berada di bagian kekaisaran atau kamar raja untuk mencoba peruntungan mungkin saja raja meliriknya atau apa tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan berkata bahwa hanya menjahit yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia ingin membuat pakaian juga di istana.

"Aku akan membuat pakaian terbaik di istana dan mendapatkan kekuasaanku."

"Apa hanya itu alasanmu memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan istana?"

Luhan mengaku masih memiliki alasan lain, tapi ia ingin menyimpannya di dalam hati. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika Luhan berkata ingin bertemu dengan 'Kepala Pengawal Istana', sementara semua _gungnyeo_ adalah milik raja. Selain bekerja untuk istana, _gungyeo_ adalah orang-orang milik raja. Raja bisa memilih mereka sesuka hati untuk memuaskan nafsunya, menjadi pelayan istana berarti tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan tidak menikah seumur hidup. Beruntung jika raja melirik, tapi jika tidak, maka sampai mati pelayan istana akan hidup sendirian tanpa cinta.

"Baiklah, tapi aku juga butuh jaminan. Karena aku tak tahu betapa besar usaha yang kau lakukan, aku tak bisa melepaskan ibumu begitu saja. Karena dia adalah budak milik keluarga istriku, jika aku yang membebaskannya itu bisa menyebabkan masalah. Sebaliknya, aku akan membuatnya menjadi pelayan harian dan mencarikan tempat untuknya tinggal di luar rumah. Dan bila waktunya tiba, aku akan membebaskan dia sepenuhnya."

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain, ia setuju. "Jika memang itu yang harus Tuan lakukan aku akan mengikuti perintah Tuan. Tapi aku mohon tepatilah janji Tuan," Tuan Hae mengangguk. Luhan berjalan keluar dan menangis di luar ruang Tuan Hae. Tiba-tiba ia membutuhkan sosok ayahnya disampingnya, ia benar-benar sudah lelah menanggung beban seberat ini. Menjadi pelayan istana berarti melepaskan kebahagiannya.

" _Baba_ , aku melakukan hal yang benar, kan?

* * *

Sehun memanggil Heo Jeok dan berkata bahwa ia diserang orang. Heo Jeok pura-pura terkejut dan bertanya siapa penjahat yang melakukan hal keji itu. Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memilih berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar adalah Partai Barat yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari pemerintahan. Sehun meminta Heo Jeok menyelidikinya. Sebenarnya ini adalah cara Sehun untuk membuat Heo Jeok ketakutan semacam gertakan agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak algi.

Sehun berencana melakukan penyelidikan intern dan emminta Heo Jeok mencari orang ayng bertanggung jawab atas penyeranagn itu. Heo Jeok yang tidak mungkin menolak akhirnya berjanji akan menyelidiki sampai ke akarnya. Sehun berkata ia mempercayai Heo Jeok. Heo Jeok membungkuk dan pergi.

Pangeran Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun dan bertanya, "Apa dia akan percaya perkataanmu?"

Sehun tidak peduli, Heo Jeok mau percaya atau tidak, dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin sekali menghabisi Heo Jeok, tapi apa daya, beberapa menteri sangat percaya dan berteman baik dengan Heo Jeok, jika ia menghabisi Heo Jeok maka sudah pasti para menteri lain akan balik menghabisinya. Sehun merasa malu, ia sama saja seperti mendiang ayahnya, seorang raja namun kehidupan dan gerak-geriknya diatur oleh orang lain yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Jongin menghibur Sehun, ini baru permulaan saja, ia yakin Sehun bisa mengatasi semuanya. "Sehun- _ah_ , aku sudah meminta tabib untuk memeriksa lukamu, aku yakin tidak ada luka yang infeksi."

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Aku akan pergi ke Kuil Jong Myo untuk berdoa. Aku baru saja lolos dari kematian dan harus berdoa untuk ayahku, berterima kasih padanya yang selalu melindungiku dari atas sana."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya dan menawarkan diri untuk mengawal Sehun ke kuil. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin teringat tentang orang yang Sehun sebut adalah penyelamatnya. "Oh ya, haruskah aku mencari penyelamat yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak, dia mungkin sudah pergi ke Cina. Jika dia tidak pergi ke Cina, dia bilang dia akan mencariku di istana. Tapi apa sekarang? Dia tidak pernah datang, karena itu aku percaya dia sudah pergi." Sehun tersenyum kecut berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan hatinya.

* * *

Nyonya Hae murka dan masuk ke kamar Luhan. Ia teriak-teriak, menuduh Luhan sudah merayu suaminya untuk membebaskan ibunya. Nyonya Hae mengancam akan tetap membawa ibu Luhan ke kantor pemerintah untuk dijadikan budak. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke Nyonya Hae dengan berani. Luhan meminta Nyonya Hae untuk tidak memperlakukan ia dan ibunya seperti ini lagi.

Nyonya Hae semakin marah, "Beraninya kau melotot padaku!"

"Sekarang aku akan masuk ke istana demi kemakmuran Tuan Hae. Aku membuat keputusan yang sulit dengan mengorbankan diriku demi kemakmuran keluargamu, bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan aku dan ibuku dengan begitu kejam?" ucap pria manis itu dengan lantang. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan tuduhan dan hinaan yang keluar dari bibir Nyonya Hae.

Nyonya Hae tidak percaya, "Apa? Mengapa kau menjadi pelayan istana?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar, tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya pada Nyonya Hae. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul, Luhan tersenyum sinis kepada Nyonya Hae, "Untuk apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk mencuri hati Yang Mulia Raja."

Nyonya Hae berdecih meremehkan, "Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Bukankah Nyonya selalu menuduhku menggoda orang lain dengan mudah karena penampilanku? Jika Tuan Hae menolongku dan Ibu Suri mendukungku, maka mendapatkan hati raja tidaklah mustahil. Jika Nyonya membebaskan ibuku, aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan Nyonya jika aku sudah mendapatkan hati raja." Nyonya Hae hanya bisa diam dan ia mengancam akan tetap membuat ibu Luhan sebagai budak jika Luhan tidak menepati janjinya. Setelah itu Nyonya Hae pergi.

Ibu Luhan masuk ke kamar puteranya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Luhan dengan Nyonya Hae. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Ia tidak suka Luhan masuk istana dan menjadi _gungnyeo_ , itu artinya ia tidak akan pernah menyaksikan putranya menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tapi tekad Luhan sudah bulat, demi membebaskan ibunya dari perbudakan.

* * *

Pangeran Boksun berkumpul lagi dengan Heo Jeok dan anaknya, serta Paman Go. Pangeran Boksun berkata raja menuduh Partai Barat sebagai pelakunya, "Jika ia menuduh Partai Barat, maka sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa kita lah pelakunya tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi, bukankah itu membuktikan kalau Yang Mulia tidak memiliki kekuatan? Tahu tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas kita hahaha."

Pangeran Boksun ingin melakukan kudeta. Paman Go bertanya apakah Pangeran Boksun sudah memiliki rencana apa belum. Pangeran Boksun berkata bahwa ia ingin memancing raja keluar dari istana dan membunuhnya.

Heo Gyeon—anak Heo Jeok—sudah memiliki rencana, di ulang tahun ayahnya yang ke-60 ia akan mengundang raja dan membunuhnya. Mereka juga memiliki anak buah dari kantor militer jadi mereka bisa memulai pemberontakan. Paman Go menawarkan bantuan akan mengumpulkan dana kalau mereka ingin mengerahkan militer. Namun Heo Gyeon menolak bantuan Paman Go, ia berkata akan memimpin pasukannya sendiri tanpa ada bantuan dana.

Heo Gyeon meminta Pangeran Boksun dan ayahnya membuat perencanaan awal dari pemberontakan mereka. "Kita akan mengumpulkan para menteri yang akan bergabung dengan kita melakukan pemberontakan dan mendapatkan tanda tangan persetujuan mereka." Pangeran Boksun juga meminta Heo Jeok untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun akan hadir di ulang tahun Heo Jeok. Sebenarnya Paman Go sedikit kurang senang dengan rencana Pangeran Boksun, ia tidak merasa diuntungkan disini. Namun Paman Go berpura-pura ikut senang namun otaknya berputar mencari jalan untuk menggagalkan rencana Boksun dan Heo Jeok.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Boksun selesai, Paman Go segera menemui Tuan Hae untuk meminta Luhan kembali padanya. Tuan Hae meminta Paman Go untuk tidak mengusik istrinya, Luhan dan ibu Luhan lagi. Namun Paman Go tetap memohon agar Tuan Hae memberikan Luhan padanya apapun yang terjadi. Tuan Hae marah dan menggebrak meja dengan keras, Tuan Hae berkata ia akan membesarkan Luhan dengan caranya sendiri dan kalau Ibu Suri Agung memutuskan mendukungnya, maka Luhan akan berada jauh diluar jangkauan.

Paman Go syok, "Maksud anda Luhan akan berada di istana?"

Tuan Hae membenarkan, "Ia akan menjadi pelayan istana. Jika kau ingin mencegahnya maka sudah terlambat, ia sudah berangkat ke istana sejak pagi tadi." Paman Go murka. Ia keluar dan bergegas meminta dicarikan kuda, ia harus segera menyusul Luhan ke istana. Tadinya Paman Go ingin mengambil kembali Luhan untuk menjadikan pria manis itu sebagai sumber uangnya. Menjadikan Luhan sebagai _gisaeng_ di kota bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

Sehun akan berjalan keluar istana menuju Kuil Jong Myo bersama Jongin dan pengawalnya. Sehun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tandu dan akan segera berangkat. Kasim Shin baru saja akan menurunkan tirai tandu raja agar wajah raja tidak terlihat dari luar tandu. Tapi Sehun mencegahnya, ia ingin tirainya dibuka saja. Kasim Shin syok. "Tapi Yang Mulia, bagaimana dengan keselamatan anda?" Sehun tidak suka kalau dengan alasan keamanan ia harus pergi dengan tirai tertutup dan membuat rakyat tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membagi hidupku dengan rakyat, tapi jika aku menutup mata dan telingaku dengan tirai ini, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi dekat dengan rakyatku? Aku akan memulainya dengan menunjukkan wajahku pada rakyatku. Kau juga setuju kan, Jongin?" Sehun meminta pendapat Jongin disebelahnya yang sudah siap dengan kudanya.

Jongin setuju, "Kau benar. Tenang saja, Sehun- _ah_. Aku akan mengawasi dengan mata setajam elang pada gerakan mencurigakan sedikit saja." Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan saudara tirinya itu. Kasim Shin masih protes, ia mengingatkan Sehun dengan kejadian di lokasi perburuan tapi Sehun malah membentaknya.

"Cukup! Kau umumkan saja pada rakyat kalau aku akan lewat tapi jangan sampai mengosongkan jalan hanya untukku. Mengerti? Ayo jalan." Kasim Shin akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

"Yang Mulia datang!" teriak Kasim Shin memberitahu para rakyat. Rombongan raja mulai keluar dari istana. Semua rakyat berlutut dengan wajah ke tanah, beberapa dari mereka sesekali melirik ke arah tandu karena penasaran akan wajah baru pemimpin mereka. Gadis-gadis berteriak kagum setelah melihat ketampanan Sehun. Wajah tampan Sehun terlihat semakin menarik dibawah cahaya terik matahari, rahang tegas dan hidung bangirnya nya benar-benar menarik perhatian. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan kagum itu hanya bisa tersenyum kalem. Mereka memuji ketampanan dan kegagahan Sehun. Kebetulan Paman Go juga sudah sampai dekat istana, ia pun juga penasaran dan mengintip ke arah tandu raja. Paman Go melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas.

Paman Go syok. Ia ingat pria yang berbicara dengan Luhan di pesta Pangeran Jongin beberapa bulan yang Go baru sadar, bahwa pemuda bangsawan yang waktu itu adalah Putra Mahkota. Paman Go melihat tandu raja yang mulai menjauh, lalu tersenyum gembira. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya, siapa yang mengira jalannya ternyata semudah ini. Mengapa harus memutar otak untuk mendapatkan uang dengan menjodohkan Luhan dengan Pangeran Boksun jika raja saja sudah ada di genggaman Luhan.

Paman Go berdiri lalu tiba-tiba melihat tandu Luhan tiba di gerbang istana. Paman Go mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk membawa Luhan pergi, ia membiarkan Luhan masuk ke istana.

Luhan dibawa menghadap Ibu Suri Agung Cho. Luhan mengenalkan diri, "Yang Mulia, saya Lu Han." Luhan memberi hormat pada Ibu Suri. Tapi Ibu Suri Cho tidak mengacuhkan Luhan dan tetap serius membaca buku ditangannya. Luhan memberanikan diri mengulang pernghormatannya.

Ibu Suri Agung Cho murka. Ia memukul meja, "Beraninya kau menghormat dua kali! Apa karena aku sedang berbaring, maka kau menganggapku adalah mayat? Apa kau lupa bahwa memberi hormat lebih dari satu kali hanya diberlakukan untuk orang mati?" Luhan berkata dua hormatan itu adalah untuk salam dan pamit pulang.

Ibu Suri Agung Cho menghela napas, ia meminta Luhan duduk dan melepas kecamatanya. "Luhan, menurutmu apa hal yang terdalam di dunia ini?"

Luhan terdiam untuk berpikir sebentar, "Itu adalah hati. Saya percaya hati adalah hal yang tak dapat diukur dari seseorang. Hal yang terdalam di dunia." Luhan menjawab dengan mantap.

"Hati adalah yang terdalam? Sekarang aku melihat kau punya mata dengan kedalaman tak terukur. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau punya kesetiaan yang takkan luntur?" Ibu Suri Agung Cho menginterogasi Luhan. Ia hanya tidak ingin berakhir kecewa jika ia membantu seseorang yang nantinya bisa saja mengkhianatinya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Untuk mengetahui kedalaman sebuah sumur hanyalah dengan mengeluarkan airnya. Bukankah anda akan mengetahuinya seiring waktu?"

Ibu Suri Agung Cho tertawa remeh, "Seiring waktu? Lancangnya. Kau bisa pergi dan langsung melakukan pekerjaanmu di sini. Aku letih, aku ingin tidur siang." Luhan terpaksa pergi. Ia berjalan sedikit jauh dari istana. Luhan pergi ke bukit dimana ia mencari Sehun waktu itu dan mengingat perkataan Sehun untuk mencarinya di istana.

Wajah dan suara Sehun terngiang-ngiang di kepala Luhan. Demi Tuhan, Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Sehun.

* * *

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke butiknya. Paman Go ternyata sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu menunggu Luhan kembali. Dengan wajah takut Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Paman Go. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, untuk apa pamannya kesini? Masalah hutang ia sendiri sudah berjanji akan segera melunasinya.

"Kau masuk istana? Kau benar-benar berniat menjadi pelayan istana?" Tanya Paman Go. Luhan terkejut, bagaimana bisa pamannya ini tahu masalah ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku akan membayar kembali hutangku padamu."

Paman Go mengangguk pelan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Sehun. Paman Go cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa Sehun bagi ponakannya ini, "Siapa waktu itu Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan di pestanya Pangeran Jongin?"

Luhan membelalak kaget dan marah. Ia meninggikan suaranya, "Apa paman menyelidiki di belakangku?!"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan pria itu!" Paman Go ikut meninggikan suaranya membentak Luhan.

"Kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali karena kebetulan. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan. Hatinya sedikit nyeri jika mengingat kembali bahwa dirinya dan si Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan itu memang tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Paman Go mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Aku takkan menghalangimu memasuki istana, tapi ingatlah satu hal. Luhan takkan pernah bisa kabur dari telapak tanganku. Kau mengerti? Sampai ketemu." Paman Go tersenyum licik ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam memandang pamannya yang berjalan pergi dari butik.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di butik ia segera kembali ke rumah yang dipinjamkan Tuan Hae untuk ia dan ibunya. Ibunya sedari tadi sudah menunggu kepulangan Luhan dari istana. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini ibunya belum bisa merelakan anaknya untuk bekerja di istana. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan masa depan Luhan. Luhan duduk disebelah ibunya, tangan dan matanya sibuk ke arah kain dan jarum untuk menyulam, tidak menyadari wajah cemas ibunya sedari tadi.

Ibu Luhan sedih, ia mengusap kepala Luhan lembut, "Luhan, tak bisakah kau mengubah pikiranmu? Kau seindah bunga tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi pelayan istana yang menua kesepian? Jika kau menjadi pelayan istana itu berarti kau kehilangan seseorang di dunia ini yang akan menjagamu. Sebagai ibu yang mencuri kebahagiaan dari puteranya, bagaimana bisa aku hidup?"

Luhan menatap mata ibunya lalu tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan ibunya bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati ibunya yang gelisah akan dirinya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Orang yang berharga bagiku adalah _Mama_." Luhan berbohong bahwa ia tidak takut, ia sendiri takut sebenarnya. Takut untuk menjadi tua dalam kesepian. Siapa orang yang tak ingin di cintai di dunia ini? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Begitu juga Luhan. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini untuk membantu ibunya.

Luhan memeluk erat ibunya yang menangis.

* * *

Ratu Inkyeong sedang asyik menyulam di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar dibuka kasar oleh Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Inkyeong gugup dan langsung berdiri dan menyambut ibu mertuanya itu. Ibu Suri terlihat marah sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan cucu jika anak dan menantunya tidak pernah bersama. Sehun hanya sibuk bekerja dan Inkyeong hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk menyulam.

"Kau asyik menyulam tanpa tahu yang terjadi di istana?!" marah Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong lalu berteriak pada dayangnya di luar untuk segera membawa masuk semua baju dan kosmetik untuk Inkyeong. Semua dayang segera membantu Inkyeong untuk memakai pakaian dan berdandan. Setelah dinilai cukup bagus, Ibu Suri Myeongseong segera menarik Inkyeong keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ada perkataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pasaran. Pasar buka di hari-hari tertentu dan diibaratkan sebagai suatu kebetulan. Tapi tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Jadi kau harus melihat langit untuk meraih bintang. Sehun akan melewati tempat ini dari tempatnya mengadakan diskusi dengan para menteri. Jadi percayalah pada—" Ibu Suri Myeongseong menghentikan ceramahnya pada Inkyeong setelah melihat Sehun di kejauhan.

Ia langsung menarik Inkyeong untuk mendekat ke arah anaknya. Sehun yang melihat ibu dan istrinya segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan menyapa. Ibu Suri Myeongseong berkata, "Ini sungguh kebetulan, ibu dan Inkyeong sedang berjalan-jalan dan bertemu denganmu disini, Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun tersenyum dan melirik Inkyeong yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelah ibunya, "Kau datang, Inkyeong- _ah_."

Inkyeong yang terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun untuknya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan gugup. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan hari ini dimatanya, warna biru laut dari _goryongpo_ yang dipakai suaminya itu semakin menonjolkan kulit putih Sehun.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong ingin Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama Inkyeong tapi Sehun berkata bahwa ia harus segera ke Daejeon untuk membahas masalah penting. Ibu Suri menarik Inkyeong semakin dekat ke arah Sehun, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat anak dan menantunya hidup bahagia bersama. Ibu Suri berbisik dan meminta Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia bersama Inkyeong. Ibu Suri menepuk pundak Sehun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu berdua bersama para dayang.

Inkyeong kebingungan ditinggal sendiri bersama Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah Inkyeong dan menarik tangan gadis cantik itu. Sehun mengajak Inkyeong bermain _tuho_. "Aku akan melempar panah biru dan kau melempar panah merah." Sehun menjelaskan cara bermain _tuho_ pada istrinya. Sehun mulai melempar panah dan tentu saja masuk.

Giliran Inkyeong, sayang sekali anak panah Inkyeong meleset dan gagal masuk ke dalam tabung yang terbuat dari kayu. Sehun tertawa dan mendekat ke arah Inkyeong. Dengan perlahan Sehun memegang bahu Inkyeong dan mengajarkan cara memegang anak panah dengan benar pada istrinya. Inkyeong benar-benar terlihat bahagia dengan semua perhatian Sehun. Inkyeong merasa ia berada di atas awan. Hatinya berdegup kencang, ia semakin jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong melihat pasangan itu dari jauh dan merasa puas, lalu berjalan pergi. Kasim Shin dan para dayang juga tersenyum melihat keduanya. Sehun tahu kalau ibunya sudah pergi. Sehun meminta Inkyeong melempar anak panah dan ternyata masuk. Untuk sesaat pasangan itu tertawa dengan wajar, sepertinya sungguhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Inkyeong dan berkata, "Karena Ibu sangat berharap, aku sebagai anaknya, tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja." Inkyeong mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. Apa maksudnya?

Sehun mendekat ke arah telinga Inkyeong dan berbisik melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena pernikahan demi kenyamanan politik hanya untuk penampilan, maka hari ini cukup sampai disini." Suara Sehun benar-benar terdengar sangat dingin, berbeda sekali dengan tadi saat mereka bermain bersama. Sehun menepuk bahu Inkyeong.

Jadi ini? Ini semua hanya untuk permainan politik? Kasihan sekali Inkyeong, ia jelas benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Inkyeong. Kasim Shin bingung melihat wajah sedih Inkyeong, ia membungkuk pada Inkyeong dan bergegas mengikuti Sehun. Inkyeong hanya bisa berdiri termangu di lapangan, ia kelihatan terluka. Dari kejauhan, Menteri Kim—ayah dari Inkyeong—melihat kejadian tadi, ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sehun pada putrinya.

Menteri Kim segera menuju ke kamar Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan menyuap Ibu Suri dengan sekotak perhiasan lagi. Ibu Suri tampak senang menerimanya. Menteri Kim bertanya, "Apakah Yang Mulia tidak pernah mengunjungi Ratu Inkyeong lagi?"

Ibu Suri hanya tertawa, "Masih banyak sekali hari di depan. Sehun juga tidak memiliki selir, prioritasnya saat ini adalah pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Kim Daegam, tolong singkirkan Partai Moderat, jadi kalau pemerintahan sudah stabil, Sehun pasti akan sering berkunjung ke kediaman Inkyeong. Apa anda setuju?" Menteri Kim hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

Luhan bersiap masuk istana. Ia berharap ia mungkin akan mendapat kesempatan bagus di sana. Luhan di antar ke bagian jahit oleh dayang Ibu Suri Agung Cho. Dayang Ibu Suri Agung meminta seorang dayang lain untuk melaporkan kedatangan Luhan pada Cheon Sanggung—dayang yang bertanggung jawab urusan jahit.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci yang disuruh memanggil Cheon Sanggung tadi mengenalkan diri pada Luhan. "Namaku Minseok, margaku Kim, siapa namamu?"

Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat dan mengenalkan diri dengan resmi. Minseok meminta Luhan untuk bersikap biasa saja karena sepertinya mereka seumuran dan mengajak Luhan berteman. Minseok menarik Luhan untuk segera ke ruangan jahit. Luhan tampak bersemangat melihat ruangan jahit istana. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu sedang sibuk menjahit dan membuat pola.

"Cheon Sanggung datang!" Tiba-tiba semua orang dalam ruangan berubah menjadi panik. Semua sibuk membereskan dan merapikan ruangan. Luhan heran dan bertanya pada Minseok siapa Cheon Sanggung. Minseok berkata Cheon Sanggung adalah kepala dayang paling mengerikan di istana. Cheon Sanggung tiba.

Seorang dayang langsung menyajikan teh, wajahnya pucat ketakutan. Cheon Sanggung hanya melirik dan meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan asistennya langsung memberikan mistar kayu pada Cheon Sanggung. Wanita tua dengan wajah tegas itu segera memeriksa kerapian baju semua dayang dan tidak ada satu pun yang membuatnya terkesan, ia mengetok kepala para dayang, hanya seragam dengan bordiran bertuliskan 'Bae Joohyun' yang membuatnya puas.

Cheon Sanggung marah pada Minseok karena tidak bisa mengikat pita bajunya dengan benar, "Kalian bahkan tidak bisa berpakaian dengan benar, pakaian siapa yang lancang kalian buat? Siapa yang mengukur rok luar dari Ibu Suri?" Minseok mengangkat tangannya dengan takut.

Cheon Sanggung langsung memarahinya lagi, "Bagaimana kau mengukurnya?"

Pemuda mungil itu menjawab, "Ya sesuai dengan ukuran Ibu Sur—" Minseok menghentikan perkataannya, ia sadar sudah membuat kesalahan. Cheon Sanggung tanpa ampun mengetok kepala Minseok dengan tongkat bambu kecil.

"Rok bagian luar harus satu meter lebih panjang dan lebar dari rok sutra biasa! Kalau rok itu hanya lebih panjang semester tapi ukuran lebarnya tetap sama, itu bukan rok namanya!" Cheon Sanggung memarahi Minseok. Minseok meminta ampun, ia sendiri bingung dengan rok itu karena polanya yang tidak biasa. Cheon Sanggung mengetok kepala Minseok lagi.

"Kepalamu ini hanya dipenuhi kotoran saja. Potong gajinya selama 6 bulan!" Asisten Cheon Sanggung langsung mengiyakan. Cheon Sanggung melihat ke arah Luhan lalu bertanya apakah orang itu yang baru saja dikirim masuk oleh Ibu Suri. Asistennya mengangguk. Luhan lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Joohyun syok dan melihat ke arah Luhan. Ia terkejut bahwa Ibu Suri Agung mengirim masuk pria penggoda bangsawan ke istana. Ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan, ia takut kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan raja terhalangi oleh Luhan yang menurutnya lihai sekali menggoda pria-pria dengan wajah dan tubuhnya.

* * *

Sehun selesai mengenakan jubah resminya. Ia menyembunyikan pedang pendek di balik lengan bajunya. Pangeran Jongin menemui Sehun dan berkata bahwa Hyeonmu belum tiba di kota. Mereka akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Heo Jeok, dan Sehun pun sudah tahu rencana jahat yang disusun oleh Heo Jeok dan Pangeran Boksun untuk membunuhnya saat perayaan berlangsung. Sehingga ia meminta temannya yang beberapa bulan lalu berada bersamanya mengawasi pemuda penjahit favoritnya itu untuk mengawalnya ke pesta ulang tahun Heo Jeok.

"Tapi Hyeonmu sudah menerima pesanku, kan?" Jongin membenarkan dan berkata bahwa Hyeonmu dan pasukannya sudah berangkat. Sehun tampak resah, jika Hyeonmu belum tiba juga setelah pesta usai maka nyawa Sehun dipertaruhkan. Hyeonmu dan pasukannya masih dalam perjalanan, mereka tidak menemukan perahu untuk menyebrang, Hyeonmu memerintah pasukannya untuk mengambil jalan memutar lewat darat.

Sehun dan Jongin berangkat ke kediaman Heo Jeok. Pelayan Heo Jeok mulai menyiapkan hidangan pesta, musik dan lain-lain. Tak lupa Heo Jeok menyiapkan orang-orang suruhannya yang akan membunuh Sehun untuk tetap siaga namun bertingkah seperti tamu pada biasanya. Para tamu mulai berdatangan, kebanyakan petinggi militer. Pangeran Boksun dan Paman Go juga datang.

Sehun meninggalkan istana bersama rombongannya.

* * *

Luhan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan rombongan Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Luhan yang sedang membawa cucian cepat-cepat membungkuk meminta maaf karena sudah menghalangi jalan Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Dayang Hong membentaknya, "Beraninya kau menghalangi jalan Ibu Suri!"

Ibu Suri melirik dingin pada Luhan lalu segera pergi. Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia harus mencuci baju dan baju-baju ini jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ibu Suri merasa terganggu dan melihat Luhan lagi, ia bertanya Luhan pelayan dari bagian mana. Ibu Suri lega setelah tahu kalau Luhan ada di bagian penjahit dan kadang juga di bagian cuci. Ia sempat mengira Luhan adalah dayang yang dibicarakan cenayang tempo hari, dayang cantik yang akan memporak-porandakan istana. Tapi untung sekali Luhan hanya berasal dari bagian yang jauh sekali dari jangkauan raja.

Luhan selesai mencuci dan bertemu beberapa pelayan istana lainnya. Mereka tidak suka dengan Luhan. Mereka dengan sengaja menjatuhkan cucian yang baru saja selesai di cuci Luhan dan menginjak-injaknya. Luhan protes namun tidak digubris. Salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Beraninya lelaki penggoda dan berasal dari golongan rendah masuk ke bagian penjahit! Paling tidak harus berasal dari golongan pedagang yang bisa masuk ke bagian penjahit."

Luhan membungkuk dan mengambil kembali cuciannya. Salah seorang pelayan menyiram kepala Luhan dengan air bekas cucian. Semua pelayan disana tertawa melihatnya, Luhan mencari keberadaan Minseok di antara pelayan-pelayan itu untuk meminta pertolongan, namun nihil. Minseok tidak ada dikerumunan orang-orang itu, tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat bahwa Minseok sedang dihukum oleh Cheon Sanggung untuk membuat lagi rok Ibu Suri.

Air bekas cucian adalah air abu yang biasa dijadikan sabun untuk mencuci baju. Baunya sangat tidak enak. Mereka menyeringai sinis pada Luhan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Joohyun melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian ikut berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Luhan harus menahan sakit hatinya. Ia mencuci ulang semua baju itu. Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada kain yang dijemur tidak jauh dari tempatnya mencuci.

Luhan teringat wajah Sehun saat berjalan bersamanya di antara kain-kain itu saat seleksi pencalonan ratu. Luhan menghela nafas dan melanjutkan mencuci, entah kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Kepala Pengawal Istana idamannya itu.

* * *

Pangeran Boksun membuat satu kesepakatan dan meminta semua pejabat yang hadir di ulang tahun Heo Jeok untuk menuliskan nama mereka. Jika kudeta mereka berhasil hari ini dan Pangeran Boksun naik takhta, maka nama pejabat yang tertulis di dokumen itu pasti akan mendapatkan balas jasa. Semua menuliskan nama mereka. Dokumen itu pun sampai di tangan Paman Go.

Paman Go hampir saja menuliskan namanya di dokumen itu, tapi dokumennya langsung diambil dan diberikan pada pejabat lain. Bahkan kuas di tangan Paman Go juga diambil. Mereka pada dasarnya tidak suka jika orang rendahan dari golongan pedagang seperti Paman Go juga ikut dalam kesepakatan ini, tapi mereka tidak menolak uang Paman Go. Paman Go jelas sangat kesal.

Pangeran Boksun membaca nama-nama itu dan berkata kalau mereka sudah bersatu dengannya. Heo Gyeon menjelasklan rencana mereka. Ini seperti kisah Tiga Negara, saat Liu Bang dan Xiang Yu bertikai sebelum mendirikan Dinasti Han, anak buah Xiang Yu yang bernama Xiang Zhuang mengadakan pertunjukan tarian pedang di depan Liu Bang.

Sehun tiba di kediaman Heo Jeok. Semua pejabat menyambut Sehun. Sehun bercanda dan berkata kalau ia hampir salah mengira bahwa tempat ini adalah istana. "Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahun Perdana Menteri yang sanggup menjatuhkan burung yang terbang di udara," ucap Sehun bercanda.

Heo Jeok dan semua pejabat tampak gelisah, Sehun memberi salam pada Pangeran Boksun. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di istana, Boksun- _ah_. Tapi kau justru ada disini." Pangeran Boksun tersenyum mendengar perkatan Sehun, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

Pangeran Boksun menyindir, "Kalau saudara kita Jongin atau aku melakukan pergerakan, itu cenderung akan menyebabkan masalah. Tapi aku lihat, Jongin justru melindungimu."

"Bagaimana aku berani melindungi Sehun? Kami hanya terlampau dekat saja, Boksun - _ah_." Jongin berusaha mengelak. Heo Jeok kemudian mengundang Sehun untuk duduk. Sehun berjalan dengan santai ke kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Paman Go muncul dari pintu samping, ia tidak diberikan tempat duduk. Jongin melihatnya dan Paman Go membungkuk pada Jongin.

Heo Gyeon membuka acara, ia berterima kasih pada Sehun dan undangan lainnya yang bersedia hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun ayahnya. Untuk merayakan pesta ini, Heo Gyeon sudah menyiapkan sebuah tarian pedang untuk hiburan. Pestanya akan segera dimulai. Lima orang gadis mengenakan cadar dan membawa pedang masuk ke halaman. Mereka memberi hormat lalu mulai menari.

Paman Go memberi kode pada Jongin lalu pergi, Jongin mengikuti Paman Go. Sehun mengamati tarian pedang itu dan wajahnya kelihatan tegang. Paman Go memikirkan semuanya, pertemuan kebetulan Raja dan Sehun. Ini diluar dugaan Paman Go. Apalagi sekarang pihak Pangeran Boksun sama sekali tidak menganggap Paman Go. Paman Go memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Pangeran Boksun dan memihak raja.

Pangeran Jongin menemui Paman Go, ia menunjukkan gaya santai dan berkata sepertinya enak pipis diluar daripada harus buang air di toilet yang bau. Pangeran Jongin benar-benar buang air kecil sampai Paman Go melompat kaget. Jongin menyindir Paman Go, "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Boksun, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga kenal dengan Perdana Menteri yang baru saja tiba di ibukota. Tentu saja, kau punya koneksi yang hebat." Jongin curiga bahwa Paman Go bersama dengan Boksun untuk menghabisi Sehun.

Paman Go mengaku bahwa Pangeran Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang menilai tinggi dirinya dan tahu kualitas Paman Go yang sebenarnya. Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk kearah Paman Go, "Memang. Jadi kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Kita sudah saling tahu satu sama lain."

"Tuan, apa anda tahu kisah tentang Xiang Zhuang? Saya hanya pedagang bodoh, saya hanya mendengar dari sini dan sana, tentang Xiang Yu dan Liu Bang lalu tentang Xiang Zhuang." Paman Go memberi bocoran sedikit, ia bermain aman. Jika ia memberitahu yang selengkapnya pada Jongin maka Jongin akan tahu bahwa ia tadinya bersama dengan Pangeran Boksun. Tapi jika diberitahu secara tersirat, maka Jongin tidak akan berpikir terlalu jauh.

Pangeran Jongin masih belum sadar dan berkata, "Itu kan kisah yang terkenal. Xiang Yu meminta Xiang Zhuang menari di pesta yang dihadiri Liu Ban—"

Jongin tiba-tiba sadar.

"Maksumu, Heo Jeok memakai strategi Xiang Zhuang?" Jongin akan lari masuk tapi Paman Gu menahannya.

"Sudah terlambat, saya sudah mengatasinya."

Pertunjukan tari masih berlangsung dan Sehun tampak tegang. Heo Gyeon menunggu waktu yang pas, ia memang ingin membunuh raja menggunakan penari pedang itu. Salah seorang pembunuh akan menikam tepat di dada Sehun, hanya satu tikaman saja namun mematikan. Seorang pelayan menyajikan teh. Sehun mengambil tehnya dan membaca pesan di tatakan gelas. 'Penari Pedang Xiang Zhuang'. Sehun tertegun, tidak jadi minum.

Pangeran Boksun memberi tanda pada Heo Gyeon. Heo Gyeon membuka kipasnya. Itu adalah tanda untuk menyerang! Salah seorang penari lari dan melompat ke arah Sehun dengan pedang mengarah tepat ke jantung Sehun!

Di lain tempat, Hyeonmu dan pasukannya mulai masuk pusat kota. Mereka bergegas menuju ke kediaman Heo Jeok sebagaimana yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Sehun.

Pedang penari itu semakin dekat dengan jantung Sehun. Sehun melihat ke arah penari bercadar itu tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Semua berubah hitam.

 **TBC**

 **Dictionary:**

 _Gungyeo_ : bahasa Korea untuk pelayan istana

 _Gonyrongpo_ : pakaian yang dipakai raja untuk sehari-hari

Hai guys! Akhirnya ketemu lagi maaf banget ya lama update nya tugas lagi numpuk banget, disuruh buat satu cerpen tiap satu minggu buat dijadiin buku, disuruh buat jurnal ilmiah antropologi, disuruh buat karya ilimiah tentang labuhan belom lagi ulangan juga numpuk banget. Maaf banget ya. Sampe chap ini aku masih belum mau ketemuin Luhan sama Sehun hehehe. Aku pengen kalian tau dulu konfliknya biar kedepannya ngerti. Chapter depan baru sempet aku garap seperempat gara-gara sibuk. Karakter Paman Go disini emang gabisa ditebak kelakuannya. Tapi dia selalu berpikir dengan pikiran pedagang, siapa dan pihak mana yang lebih menguntungkan dan lebih cepat untuk sampai tujuannya, pasti akan didukungnya karena dia punya dana. Gitu aja sih, Luhan udah masuk istana lho Sorry banget buat fansnya Irene Red Velvet soalnya aku pake nama dia disini, Cuma buat kebutuhan cerita kok, ga ada pikiran buat negjelek-jelekin atau apapun. Aku sendiri ngefans banget sama Red Velvet. Udahan aja bacotnya aku daripada kalian entar bosen, kalau mau tanya-tanya jangan sungkan ya. Review juga ya, review berarti banget buat aku! Saranghaeeee 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagaian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

.

.

Sehun menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Heo Jeok bersama Jongin. Sebenarnya acara ini hanya alat untuk membantai Sehun dan menjadikan Pangeran Boksun sebagai Raja. Sehun tahu itu dan ia masih menunggu Hyeonmu serta pasukannya. Heo Gyeon—Putra Heo Jeok—menyiapkan tarian pedang untuk membunuh Sehun, salah satu dari wanita penari itu akan menikamkan pedang tajam mereka ke jantung Sehun. Paman Go yang merasa disingkirkan oleh Pangeran Boksun dan lainnya pun memutuskan berkhianat dan membuka rahasia rencana mereka pada Jongin serta mengirim petunjuk pada raja melalui tulisan ditatakan gelas yang akan disuguhkan pada Sehun.

Heo Gyeon membuka kipasnya. Itu adalah petunjuk bagi para penari untuk menyerang. Salah seorang penari lari dan melompat dengan pedang terarah ke jantung Sehun. Sehun melihat ke arah penari cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Lalu secepat kilat menangkis pedang penari itu dengan belati kecil yang ia sembunyikan dalam lengan bajunya. Sehun dengan cepat menghunuskan belati itu ke tubuh sang penari. Pangeran Jongin dan pengawal raja langsung membuat pertahanan bagi Sehun. "Lindungi Yang Mulia!"

Anak buah Heo Gyeon mulai menembakkan anak panah ke arah pengawal raja. Heo Gyeon berteriak, "Serang raja!" Mereka langsung mengepung Sehun.

Sehun marah, "Apa ini rencana Xiang Zhuang? Komandan Pelatihan Yoo Yeo Gyun, Penasehat Min Jong Doo, Sekretaris Negeri Lee Sang Yi, Deputi Gang Wha Jung Yoon Ha, Wakil Menteri Lee Won Cheon. Semuanya terlibat." Sehun menyebut satu per satu orang yang hadir, semua pejabat militer kerajaan yang ada di sana. Pangeran Boksun pun maju mendekati Sehun dan meminta Sehun menyerahkan takhta kepadanya.

Sehun jelas menolak, ia berkata bahwa saudara tirinya itu sangatlah tidak pantas menjadi raja. Boksun marah, ia tidak terima. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangatlah pantas menjadi raja. Ia bertanya pada Sehun apakah karena Sehun adalah anak pertama dari raja sehingga pantas menjadi raja? Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Boksun.

"Bukan, apa yang membuatku pantas menjadi raja adalah bukan karena hak yang kudapatkan sejak lahir melainkan karena penderitaan dan kesulitan yang harus kujalani. Aku menganggap saat ini sebagai salah satu dari kesulitan tersebut. Tapi bagimu, kau hanya ingin merebut kursi ini karena terlihat lebih bagus. Tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan dengan benar apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadi raja yang baik bagi rakyatmu? Jika kau benar-benar pernah memikirkannya meskipun hanya sekali, aku akan memberikanmu takhta ini sekarang!"

Boksun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Boksun memang menginginkan takhta untuk bersenang-senang. Heo Gyeon yang sudah sangat kesal karena Boksun malah diam saja pun berteriak bahwa Boksun tidak perlu mendengarkan apa kata Sehun. Kalau ia bisa membunuh Sehun dan menguasai kerajaan maka takhta sudah pasti ada di tangan Boksun. Tiba-tiba saja Hyeonmu dan pasukannya tiba.

"Ini kediaman Heo Jeok, bunuh semuanya!" perintah Hyeonmu pada pasukannya.

Hyeonmu menyerbu masuk ke dalam kediaman Heo Joek dan langsung membantai orang di dekatnya. Keadaan berbalik. Pasukan pemanah suruhan Heo Jeok yang ada di atas atap pun langsung dilumpuhkan oleh pasukan Hyeonmu. Mereka menggunakan senapan. Sehun tertawa lebar, Hyeonmu tiba tepat pada waktunya.

"Atas perintah raja, kami akan menangkap setiap anggota keluarga pengkhianat. Cepat berlutut dan terima hukuman!" teriak Hyeonmu.

Heo Gyeon tidak terima, ia mengambil pedang dan akan menyerang Hyeonmu. Sehun memberi kode ke arah pasukan. Salah seorang dari pasukan menembak kaki Heo Gyeon sebagai peringatan. Heo Gyeon langsung tersungkur jatuh. Heo Jeok yang panik langsung berlari menuju anaknya. Pasukan Hyeonmu langsung menembaki semua penari dan anak buah Heo Gyeon serta menjatuhkan papan nama keluarga Heo. Semua syok, mereka tidak menyangka raja memiliki pasukan dengan persenjataan hebat. Semua langsung berlutut ketakutan.

Pangeran Boksun tampak panik. Hyeonmu berteriak lagi, "Jika ada yang bergerak atau menolak diikat, kalian semua akan mati!" Paman Go ikut berlutut. Ia berpikir, mungkin Luhan memang memilih pria yang tepat. Boksun menatap mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dan anak buahnya yang terluka di sekitar meja Sehun. Ia sadar, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Jongin membujuk saudara tirinya itu, "Boksun- _ah_ , menyerahlah." Boksun tertawa getir, ia melihat ke arah langit dan akhirnya berlutut. Boksun menangis. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, Jongin kelihatan sedih karena ia tahu bahwa saudara tirinya itu pasti akan dihukum mati. Biar bagaimanapun ia, Sehun dan Boksun pernah hidup dan bermain bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tidak pernah mengira saudara tirinya akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena harta.

* * *

Luhan tampak kelelahan karena harus mencuci berulang kali. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pengawal istana yang mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan langsung mengejarnya, "Tuan Kepala Pengawal Istana!"

Pnegawal itu berbalik dan ternyata bukan Sehun. Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf, "Saya salah mengenali orang." Pengawal Istana itu pun langsung pergi. Minseok memanggilnya dengan wajah keruh dan gelisah, Luhan pun bertanya ada apa. Minseok berkata bahwa ada kekacauan di istana, Pangeran Boksun, anak perdana menteri Heo dan partai Selatan merancang pemberontakan. Luhan yang mendengar nama Pangeran Boksun pun terkejut. Ia jelas ingat siapa Pangeran Boksun, pangeran yang memintanya menjadi selirnya.

"Pangeran Boksun?" Minseok membenarkan dan berkata bahwa mereka semua sedang disiksa di lapangan interogasi.

Pangeran Boksun, Heo Jeok, Heo Gyeon disiksa di atas kursi di lapangan. Dipukuli dan ditempeli besi panas. Menteri Kim—ayah mertua Sehun—bertanggung jawab untuk mendapatkan pengakuan mereka. Heo Gyeon berkata semua ini adalah rencananya sendiri. Namun Menteri Kim tidak percaya, ia sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Heo Gyeon yang seorang putra dari perdana menteri melatih pasukan pribadi tanpa ada izin dari kerajaan.

Heo Jeok meminta Menteri Kim membunuhnya saja dan melepaskan anaknya. Menteri Kim menatap Pangeran Boksun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Pangeran Boksun? Apa tetap tidak mau mengaku bersalah?"

Pangeran Boksun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Menteri Kim lalu berkata, "Apa kau tahu soal bunga lili? Mereka tumbuh di cabang pohon yang sama, tapi daunnya baru tumbuh setelah bunganya layu. Bunganya akan mekar setelah daunnya layu. Sehun dan aku seperti bunga lili dan daun itu yang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bersama. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah waktu bagi Sehun berkembang. Jadi aku akan layu tanpa meninggalkan bekas."

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pergi ke lapangan interogasi. Sehun membaca nama-nama orang yang terlibat dan nama terakhir adalah Go Daesun atau yang biasa dipanggil Paman Go. Jongin terkejut Paman Go disebut, "Sehun- _ah_ , ada satu hal yang tidak aku sampaikan padamu."

Sehun menatap Jongin heran.

.

.

Teriakan Paman Go yang baru saja ditempeli besi panas terdengar keras dan menyakitkan di telinga Sehun. Paman Go disiksa sendirian. Heo Jeok, Heo Gyeon dan Pangeran Boksun sudah dibawa ke penjara. Sehun datang bersama Jongin. Sehun lalu meminta Menteri Kim dan yang lainnya pergi semua. Sehun berjalan ke arah Paman Go, "Sungai akan kering bila digunakan terlalu banyak, tapi kudengar kekayaanmu tidak begitu."

"Yang Mulia, meskipun kekayaan saya tak terbatas, bagaimana bisa dibandingkan dengan nyawa Yang Mulia yang berharga? Saya yang mengirim pesan 'Xiang Zhuang' itu di piring."

Sehun tertawa remeh, "Jadi, kau punya hak atas nyawamu? Aku mendengarnya dari Pangeran Jongin. Tapi, kenapa kau mengkhianati Pangeran Boksun dan memilih aku?"

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak berpihak apda Partai Selatan maupun Partai Barat. Saya hanya percaya dengan kekayaan. Jadi saya memilih sebuah bunga yang akan memperluas kekayaan saya setelah melihat anda di pestanya Tuan Heo Jeok. Saya memutuskan bahwa Yang Mulia lah orang yang akan memelihara bunga itu, bukan Pangeran Boksun. Jadi saya beralih tanpa sungkan."

"Bunga itu pasti senjata rahasiamu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu bunga yang kau yakini akan kupelihara."

"Jika itu yang terjadi, tidakkah seharusnya Yang Mulia membiarkan saya melanjutkan hidup?"

"Pada akhirnya, kau memohon hidupmu dengan beralasankan sekuntum bunga. Bukan gayaku untuk mendapatkan hal-hal dengan murah, jadi mari kita menghitung angka. Aku akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan hidupmu, jadi pikirkan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku selain sekuntum bunga."

Paman Go menatap Sehun lalu berterima kasih, "Karuniamu tidak terbatas, Yang Mulia."

* * *

Luhan sedang sibuk dengan kainnya. Ia bersama dayang lainnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Luhan pun bertanya pada seorang dayang dimana ia bisa bertemu orang dengan nama Sehun di istana ini. Cheon Sanggung yang sedang mengawasi para dayang pun mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan salah seorang dayang itu dan berakhir membentak Luhan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang kau ada di bagian _jimbang,_ kau seharusnya fokus untuk membuat pakaian. Ibu Suri Agung merekomendasikanmu di sini, apa kau juga mengincar bagian _jimil_ sekarang?" ucap Cheon Sanggung pada Luhan.

"Maaf?" Luhan yang mendengarnya bingung. Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa raja?

"Apa tujuanmu itu untuk menerima anugerah dari Yang Mulia dengan wajahmu yang cantik di bagian kamar raja?"

"Tidak, saya tidak bermaksud—"

Cheon Sanggung marah, "Jika tidak, beraninya kau menyebut nama itu! Ini bukan taman bermain seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak peduli jika kau diangkut sebagai mayat, tapi jika terjadi skandal di bagian jahit, aku takkan diam saja. Apa kau mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk takut. Cheon Sanggung lalu menyuruh Luhan menyetrika semua baju yang masuk ke bagian jahit hari ini.

* * *

Sehun menghadiri sidang dewan istana. Ia membuat keputusan, untuk mengganti pengkhianat Heo Jeok. Semua menteri mengiyakan segala rencana Sehun, namun Sehun tahu ada yang ingin para menteri itu bicarakan sehingga Sehun meminta mereka mengatakan apa keinginan mereka. Para menteri mendesak Sehun untuk memanggil kembali Do Kyungshin—Menteri Do. Bukan hanya para menteri, diluar, para sarjana Sungkyunkwan juga berlutut dan memohon agar raja memanggil kembali Menteri Do ke dalam kabinet.

Sehun dengan berat hati akhirnya setuju, "Baiklah, kalau kalian semua sepakat. Aku akan memanggil kembali Do Kyungshin. Aku akan menunjuk Do Kyungshin sebagai wakil perdana menteri dan juga komisioner penegak hukum. Segera bawa dia kembali ke istana."

Pangeran Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, "Tidakkah terlalu awal memanggil Do Kyungshin?"

Sehun mengalihkan padangannya pada Jongin, "Aku menyadari kalau aku terus mengumpulkan rubah untuk mengusir anjing liar, tapi anjing liar takkan pernah mati. Aku berencana untuk menangkap anjing liar itu sendiri." Sehun bertemu dengan rombongan Menteri Do. Menteri Do membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam, berterima kasih atas kemurahan raja yang memanggilnya kembali. Berbohong seperti biasanya.

Pangeran Boksun, Heo Jeok, dan Heo Gyeon berlutut di lapangan dan harus bersiap untuk menerima hukuman mati. Algojo-algojo mulai membasahi pedangnya dengan air keras. Lalu satu persatu memenggal kepala tahanan. Tiba giliran Heo Gyeon. Darah Heo Gyeon membasahi wajah ayahnya. Heo Jeok berteriak kalap dan menangisi anaknya.

Heo Jeok pun harus menerima gilirannya.

Pangeran Boksun juga akan dipenggal sebentar lagi. Boksun berteriak marah, "Sehun!" sebelum akhirnya pedang tajam memenggal kepalanya dan ia pun roboh tak bernyawa. Pangeran Jongin lapor pada Sehun bahwa Boksun sudah dieksekusi mati.

Sehun terlihat terpukul, biar bagaimanapun Boksun adalah saudaranya meskipun tidak sedarah. Mereka pernah bermain bersama, belajar bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama saat mereka masih sama-sama kecil. "Rakyat akan berbicara bahwa raja lebih kejam dari harimau dan lebih dingin dari ular, membunuh keluarganya sendiri, tanpa meneteskan air mata maupun darah."

"Bukankah politik itu bagaikan berdiri di ujung tebing sepanjang waktu? Kau harus mendorong orang lain agar tidak didorong jatuh?" Jongin menimpali perkataan Sehun.

* * *

Paman Go menemui Ibu Suri Agung dan memberi tahu bahwa sebenarnya Luhan sudah lama kenal dengan raja. Paman Go bahkan menambahkan bahwa mereka sepertinya saling menyukai tapi Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa pria yang disukainya adalah raja dan mengira bahwa pria itu kepala pengawal kerajaan. Ibu Suri Agung marah ia mengira Luhan menipunya karena sebenarnya ia hanya meminta seorang dayang yang bisa ia sayangi sebagai anak bukan seseorang yang memiliki maksud lain. Ibu Suri Agung Cho menganggap Luhan sebagai orang yang licik tapi Paman Go sekali lagi meyakinkan bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pria yang disukainya adalah raja.

"Benar juga, aku melihat anak itu sebagai anak yang baik-baik. Wajahnya yang polos tidak melihatkan bahwa ia seorang yang licik." Ucap Ibu Suri Agung Cho.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan selanjutnya, Nyonya? Bukankah Luhan adalah kesempatan yang bagus?" tanya Paman Go.

"Baik. Mari kita coba peruntungan kita. Partai Selatan yang menjagaku hancur. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kuharapkan ke depannya. Mari lakukan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Paman Go.

Ibu Suri Agung Cho tersenyum kecil, "Apalagi selain memanggil harimau ke sarang rubah?"

* * *

Kasim Shin menghadap Sehun, ada undangan minum teh dari Ibu Suri Agung Cho pada Sehun. Sehun heran, "Nenek memanggilku?"

Di tempat lain Luhan harus menyetrika semua baju dalam keluarga istana. Baju-baju itu datang semakin banyak dan harus selesai hari itu juga. Salah satu dayang menyerahkan baju dalam milik raja dan meminta Luhan untuk menyetrikanya dengan rapi. Luhan mengambil baju dalam raja dan terkejut karena menemukan baju katun yang dijahitnya untuk 'Kepala Pengawal Istana'. Luhan yakin itu adalah baju jahitannya dan hanya ia buat untuk pria itu tapi mengapa sekarang baju itu ada di tumpukan baju dalam raja? Bagaimana bisa?

Tiba-tiba saja Kim Sanggung suruhan Ibu Suri Agung Cho masuk dan mencari Luhan. Ia meminta dua orang menyeret Luhan ke istana utama. Luhan ketakutan. Kim Sanggung tidak memberi penjelasan dan hanya meminta Luhan ikut dengannya.

Luhan ternyata dimandikan. Luhan bingung dan berusaha mencari penjelasan dari Kim Sanggung, tapi Kim Sanggung hanya diam saja dan terus meminta anak buahnya membersihkan badan Luhan. Jujur saja Luhan sedikit malu, ia sedang dimandikan dua pelayan wanita! Meskipun ia cantik dan berkulit putih seperti wanita tetap saja Luhan adalah seorang pria.

Luhan akhirnya menghubungkan semua informasi yang diterimanya, baju jahitannya yang ternyata ada di keranjang pakaian raja. Sehun yang memintanya datang ke istana. Lalu reaksi Cheon Sanggung saat mendengar Luhan menanyakan nama Sehun. Luhan sadar, tidak mungkin…..

Luhan diperintah membawakan teh dan makanan kecil ke dalam kamar Ibu Suri Agung Cho. Luhan masih protes pada Kim Sanggung, "Nyonya, saya adalah pelayan dari bagian jahit." Tapi Kim Sanggung tidak peduli.

Di dalam kamar Sehun sudah ada Ibu Suri Agung Cho. "Apa nenek begitu merindukanku?" tanya Sehun pada Ibu Suri Agung Cho. Ibu Suri Agung Cho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan cucunya, lalu ia berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin mengeluh soal hidupnya pada cucunya. Lalu Ibu Suri Agung Cho meminta Kim Sanggung membawakan teh.

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah Luhan berdiri dengan membawa baki teh. Sehun syok melihat pemuda cantik kesukaannya disini. Luhan juga tidak mengira, ia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan 'Kepala Pengawal Istana' itu yang ternyata adalah raja. Luhan terpaksa berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia gemetaran membawa baki teh. Sehun langsung pura-pura dingin. Tapi Ibu Suri Agung Cho tidak bisa dibohongi.

Luhan berhasil meletakkan baki ke atas meja dengan lumayan keras. Ibu Suri Agung Cho langsung berkata bahwa Luhan ahli menyeduh teh. Ibu Suri Agung Cho berkata bahwa ia hanya akan menyusahkan cucunya dengan keluhan-keluhan tidak bergunanya. Ia pun berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar. Luhan ingin ikut berdiri tapi Ibu Suri Agung Cho melarangnya, ia keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama syok. Lalu Sehun marah, "Semuanya… demi ini? Untuk saat ini, terlalu banyak kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi."

"Kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Sehun melanjutkan perkatannya dengan wajah dingin, pandangannya hanya menuju kedepan tanpa memandang wajah Luhan. Lalu berkata dengan nada penuh amarah, "Ketika aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya di perpustakaan. Lalu ketika kau ikut sebagai pelayan di seleksi pengantin. Dan ketika kau menyelamatkanku di lahan pertarungan, dan sekarang, di sini! Siapa yang merencanakan ini? Apa Ibu Suri Agung?"

"Bukan begitu." Luhan masih terkejut saat tahu Sehun adalah raja dan mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan ini, Luhan menjadi sakit hati.

Sehun tidak mengerti, ia membentak Luhan, "Lalu apa ini? Bagaimana bisa terjadi, orang yang ingin kucari selalu ada setiap waktu di sini? Siapa kau terus menerus melakukan ini padaku?"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam karena takut mendengar amarah Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, "Baiklah, kalau memang itu niatmu, merayuku dengan kecantikanmu. Aku akan menanggapinya." Sehun lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai dengan posisi tiduran di lantai, Sehun memposisikan badannya di atas Luhan. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Luhan, kedua tangan kekar milik Sehun memenjarakan tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Sehun lebih kuat. Sehun marah, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan lebih awal bahwa ini yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau inginkan setelah tidur denganku? Mengingat semua usaha yang kau lakukan, jabatan ketua dayang istana bagian kamar raja pasti tidak akan cukup untukmu. Apa posisi ketua dayang seluruh bagian? Apa itu terlalu rendah? Atau mungkin selir? Itu kah yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan menjawab dengan takut, "Bukan seperti itu. Ini salah paham."

"Salah paham? Lalu apa kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Ya, aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Luhan mantap. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan rendah seperti ini.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan Luhan dan duduk. Luhan juga duduk lagi. Sehun lalu bertanya bagaimana cara Luhan masuk istana. Luhan menjawab bahwa ia masuk istana untuk membuat pakaian terbaik di bagian jahit. Sehun tertawa, "Pakaian lagi? Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya? Benar hanya itu alasanmu?"

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan. Tidak, kenapa kau berbohong padaku tentang Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan, Yang Mulia? Aku juga salah satu rakyatmu, jadi apa kau berpikir tidak apa menipu dan mempermainkanku? Atau apa kau berpikir aku langsung mengambil kesempatan menjadi selirmu? Apa kau melakukan itu karena kau kesal? Yang Mulia yang menyuruhku mencari Sehun di istana. Tapi jika aku tahu bahwa Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan bernama Sehun adalah dirimu yang seorang raja, aku takkan datang ke istana." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau tahu aku adalah raja, maka kau tidak akan ke istana mencariku? Kau berharap aku akan memercayainya?"

Luhan menahan tangisnya, "Percaya atau tidak, terserah padamu. Bahkan jika itu yang sebenarnya, jika seseorang mendengar dengan telinga dan hatinya yang tertutup bagaimana bisa kebenaran tersampaikan?"

"Kebenaran? Lalu apa kau memberitahukan padaku, kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku raja hingga kau masuk kemari?"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, karena memang ia mulai sadar saat ia dimandikan tadi. Sehun merasa kecewa. Sehun berdiri lalu meminta Luhan untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya dibagian jahit dan tidak memperbolehkan pria mungil itu pergi kemanapun selain di bagian jahit. Tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh Sehun. Sehun keluar kamar dengan marah. Luhan memegangi dadanya dan menangis sedih.

Sehun sendiri berjalan ke lapangan menembak, ia teriak meminta senjata. Sehun menembak berkali-kali untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia teringat semua kejadian tadi dan semakin marah. Ia sepertinya kesal karena Luhan berani menolaknya.

Luhan juga menangis, ia ingat pertanyaan Nyonya Hae tentang alasan ia masuk ke istana. Saat itu Luhan dengan kesal menjawab untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mendapat perhatian raja dengan kecantikannya. Tapi sekarang, saat raja ada di depannya dan menuduh kalau tujuan Luhan adalah mendekatinya serta ingin menjadi selirnya, Luhan menyangkalnya. Saat Sehun melarangnya keluar dari bagian jahit dan terlihat olehnya, hati Luhan jadi sakit.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri di kantor kesehatan masyarakat., ia menyuruh anak buahnya mengirim beras dan pakaian ke kantor ini. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk terkejut setelah melihat rombongan Ratu Inkyeong. Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya, "Yang Mulia."

Ratu Inkyeong terkejut dan senang melihat Kyungsoo. Inkyeong berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik karena mau merawat orang-orang miskin yang sedang sakit. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ini semua bukanlah apa-apa. Kyungsoo juga bertanya kenapa ratu bisa datang ke tempat ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja suka pergi dengan menyamar untuk melihat rakyatnya, jadi aku belajar darinya. Aku membawa beras dan barang-barang lain."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan peringatan, "Cacar air!" Ada seorang pasien cacar air yang meninggal dunia dan harus ditandu keluar. Pasien itu memiliki anak kecil yang terjatuh di dekat ratu. Ratu Inkyeong tanpa ragu berlutut untuk membantu anak itu. Dayang ratu dan Kyungsoo tampak ketakutan dan berteriak meminta Inkyeong menjauh dari anak kecil yang juga sakit cacar itu agar tidak tertular. Tapi ratu berkata bahwa ia kasihan pada anak itu yang ditinggal mati ibunya. Lalu ratu batuk-batuk lagi. Asmanya kambuh, udara di luar dingin dan itu adalah musuh untuk penderita asma. Ratu dan rombongannya pun segera pergi untuk pulang ke istana.

Kyungsoo juga pulang dan menemui ayahnya. Menteri Do memujinya karena selalu rajin pergi ke kantor kesehatan masyarakat. Kyungsoo mengabarkan soal wabah cacar air pada ayahnya. Menteri Do mengerti penyakit itu sangat menular. Lalu Menteri Do berkata, "Ibu Suri Myeongseong memintamu untuk kembali ke istana dan mengurus raja."

"Maksud ayah sebagai selir?"

"Benar. Itu salah satu cara. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mau, ayah. Maaf."

"Jika itu pendapatmu baiklah, ayah takkan memaksa. Tetap saja, pergilah berkunjung ke istana. Teman Ratu Inkyeong dari masa kecilnya juga mengunjungi istana."

"Ya, ayah."

* * *

Kabar bahwa raja menemui seseorang secara rahasia di kamarnya mulai tersebar diantara para pelayan. Banyak para dayang mempertanyakan nasib ratu, mereka menganggap ratu sudah seperti perawan tua yang ditinggalkan. Ratu Inkyeong berjalan melewati lapangan cuci itu. Semua dayang berdiri memberi hormat. Ratu melirik ke arah barisan dayang dan melihat Luhan. Ia mendekati Luhan. "Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Ratu Inkyeong tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan. Ratu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan keduanya berjalan dengan ceria. Inkyeong juga meminta Luhan memanggilnya _Noona_ , ia benar-benar gembira bisa bertemu Luhan di dalam istana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke istana?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Ya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aku masuk ke bagian jahit."

Ratu Inkyeong mengerti lalu menceritakan masalahnya pada Luhan. Inkyeong juga bertanya apakah semua teman-teman Luhan di area jahit juga membicarakan tentang rumor raja. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang itu, dia pasti lebih cantik dariku."

Luhan merasa tidak enak dan menghibur Inkyeong, ia berkata bahwa gossip selalu dilebih-lebihkan. Dan meyakinkan Inkyeong bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu dan meminta Inkyeong untuk tidak mencemaskan hal itu. Dayang Ratu Inkyeong lalu mengingatkan bahwa seorang gadis bangsawan dan anak menteri Do telah tiba untuk menemui ratu.

Ratu Inkyeong menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan orang yang kukenal diluar istana. Kau harus menemuiku sesekali." Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ratu Inkyeong bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan seorang teman masa kecilnya. Gadis itu bertanya pada Inkyeong apakah raja memang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Inkyeong membenarkan. Kyungsoo yang berada di antara mereka hanya diam saja tidak tertarik untuk ikut membicarakan raja. Sehun lewat dan melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu bertanya lagi tentang gossip yang mereka dengar bahwa raja mengacuhkan Inkyeong dan tidak pernah mengunjungi Inkyeong. Kyungsoo lalu meminta gadis itu tidak bergossip yang aneh-aneh di depan ratu. Namun kedua gadis itu tetap berbicara, "Memang hanya gossip, tapi apa ada asap tanpa ada api?"

Kyungsoo meminta ratu untuk tidak terganggu karena gossip memang menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Ratu Inkyeong hanya tersenyum getir.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan emreka pun kesal dan langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia berseru memanggil Inkyeong, "Ratuku!" Ratu dan yang lainnya membungkuk. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas salam mereka.

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu. Siapa mereka?" tanya Sehun pada Inkyeong.

"Mereka adalah temanku saat diluar istana." Teman Inkyeong tampak kagum melihat raja.

Sehun sengaja menarik tangan Inkyeong, "Sayang sekali tapi aku ingin membawa ratu bersamaku, aku ingin berkeliling istana dengan ratu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun pada teman Inkyeong dan Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh mereka. Sehun merangkul bahu Inkyeong dan berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo tampak mulai cemburu dan tangannya gemetaran menahan marah.

Sehun masih merangkul Inkyeong sambil berjalan. Setelah agak jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi oleh temannya dan Kyungsoo, Inkyeong melepaskan tangan Sehun. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa itu pertunjukkan untuk menyembunyikan bahwa pernikahan ini memang karena kepentingan politik?" tanya Inkyeong dengan kepala tertunduk takut.

Sehun berkata kali ini bukan itu alasannya, "Karena aku ingin melindungi harga diri ratuku. Memang benar bahwa pernikahan ini demi kepentingan politik. Dan aku juga tak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Satu hal yang pasti selama kau adalah istriku, harga dirimu adalah harga diriku juga. Aku takkan membiarkan gadis dari keluarga bangsawan sembarangan membicarakan dirimu."

Inkyeong tersentuh dengan perkataan Sehun, "Yang Mulia…."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang karena harus mengahdiri diskusi." Ucap Sehun. Sehun menepuk bahu Inkyeong dan berjalan pergi. Inkyeong mengejar Sehun dan menahan lengan baju pria tampan itu.

"Apa kau mau berjalan bersamaku sebentar saja?" tanya Inkyeong pada Sehun malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Inkyeong, keduanya berjalan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun heran karena tangan Inkyeong terasa dingin digenggamannya. Sehun bertanya pada istrinya apakah dia sakit. Namun Inkyeong tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, hati saya berdebar cepat saat berjalan bersamamu seperti ini. Itu kenapa tanganku terasa dingin. Aku gugup." Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Para dayang termasuk Luhan kebetulan melihat pasangan kerajaan itu. Luhan melihat Sehun dan Inkyeong tersenyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Mungkin memang sudah tidak ada tempat baginya di hati Sehun.

* * *

Kyungsoo berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia berubah pikiran. "Aku ingin masuk ke istana sebagai selir. Tapi tolong siapkan pesta pernikahan yang layak bagiku, dan masuk ke istana setidaknya sebagai selir tingkat dua. Jangan siapkan posisi yang terlalu tinggi untukku, aku ingin menjaga harga diriku."

"Apa ayah bisa menanyakan alasan kenapa kau mengubah pikiranmu, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

"Jalan kadang kala tidak selalu lurus dan aada kalanya jalan itu harus berputar untuk tiba pada tujuannya." Menteri Do setuju, hanya karena Kyungsoo kalah untuk sesaat, bukan berarti kalah sepenuhnya.

* * *

Ratu Inkyeong menyulam dan tersenyum mengenang saat-saatnya bersama Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Inkyeong menggigil seperti akan demam. Di lain tempat, Sehun sedang membaca buku tetapi tidak bisa konsentrasi, ia terus teringat akan Luhan. Sehun membanting buku karena kesal. Kasim Shin masuk ke kamar Sehun dan ia kelihatan takut, ada pesan dari Ibu Suri Myeongseong kalau malam ini sudah direncanakan sejak sebulan lalu. Sehun dan Inkyeong harus melakukan kegiatan malam pertama mereka hari ini.

Sehun diam saja mendengar pernjelasan Kasim Shin. Melihat itu Kasim Shin berkata akan menyampaikan pesan pada Ibu Suri Myeongseong bahwa Sehun sedang tidak sehat. Sehun menahannya, "Itu tidak perlu. Aku akan mengunjungi ratu. Lebih baik kalian bersiap."

Inkyeong dirias untuk menyambut raja. Tapi ia kelihatan sakit. Dayangnya bertanya apa ratu merasa tidak enak badan. Inkyeong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dayang itu lalu menggeleng. Karena ini kunjungan yang tidak biasanya dari raja, maka ia harus bersiap. Luhan datang ke kediaman ratu karena Inkyeong meminta Luhan untuk meriasnya.

Inkyeong tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan. Ia semangat sekali dan meminta Luhan menyelesaikan riasannya. "Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku, _N_ _oona_."

Luhan membantu Inkyeong memilih aksesoris untuk rambut. Inkyeong bercerita bahwa Sehun benar-benar baik, lebih dari yang kelihatan dari luar. Luhan menahan tangisnya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri lagi setelah mendengar Inkyeong menyebut nama pria itu. Luhan memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Inkyeong berbalik menghadap Luhan, lalu berkata, "Aku menganggapmu sebagai adik jauh di lubuk hatiku. Jadi aku ingin sering-sering memanggilmu. Kedepannya, aku akan bergantung pada bantuanmu."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, _N_ _oona_." Luhan menggenggam tangan Inkyeong dan terkejut mengapa tangan Inkyeong terasa sangat dingin. Ia pun bertanya langsung. Inkyeong mengelap keringat dinginnya. Inkyeong berkata bahwa ia tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini dan terus saja menderita demam. Namun ia berkata lagi mungkin karena ia terlalu senang Sehun akan berkunjung.

Inkyeong tampak lemah, lalu batuk-batuk dan jatuh pingsan di pangkuan Luhan. Luhan terkejut,"Inkyeong _N_ _oona_!"

Tabib istana langsung dipanggil dan Ibu Suri Myeongseong tiba, ia panik. "Inkyeong pingsan? Apa diagnosanya?"

Tabib minta ampun dan berkata bahwa ratu mengidap gejala penyakit yang sama dengan pelayan yang pingsan tempo hari. Ratu terkena cacar air. Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan yang lainnya syok. Cacar air? Dayang ratu langsung berlutut meminta maaf dan cerita soal ratu yang mengunjungi kantor kesehatan masyarakat dan bertemu langsung dengan pasien yang sakit cacar air padahal ratu tubuhnya lemah.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong langsung meminta semua orang merahasiakan penyakit ini dari raja. Raja tidak boleh mengunjungi ratu. Ibu Suri Myeongseong jalan keluar, para dayang mengikutinya. Hanya tinggal tabib istana dan Luhan di dalam kamar ratu. Luhan tidak percaya dengan sikap mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan ratu sendirian? Luhan berlutut di dekat Inkyeong. Kondisi Inkyeong semakin memburuk.

Sehun tiba di kediaman Inkyeong dan heran melihat ibunya juga di sini, ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Ibu Suri Myeongseong melarang raja masuk ke dalam kediaman ratu. "Ibu memang menyarankanmu untuk menghabiskan malam disini. Tapi Inkyeong tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan." Ibu Suri Myeongseong juga meminta raja untuk segera pindah ke istana lain.

Sehun bingung, "Pindah?" Ibu Suri Myeongseong mengangguk lalu berkata bahwa ada pelayan yang terkena cacar air dan itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi Sehun belum pernah kena cacar air. Sehun yang mendengar itu pun setuju dan akan pindah ke istana lain bersama Inkyeong. Sehun bersikeras ingin menemui Inkyeong, tapi ibunya mencegah dan berkata bahwa Inkyeong akan menyusulnya. Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta Sehun untuk pergi ke istana Chang Gyeong terlebih dahulu. Sehun melihat para dayang keluar dari kamar Inkyeong dan ia juga melihat Luhan.

Luhan melihat kea rah Sehun, lalu cepat-cepat membungkuk. Sehun setuju dan bersedia pergi lebih dulu. Ibu Suri Myeongseong menghela napas lega.

* * *

Para dayang bagian jahit sedang sibuk menyiapkan baju–baju yang akan dibawa ke istana Chang Gyeong. Cheon Sanggung meminta salah seorang dayang mengantar baju dalam ke kamar Ratu Inkyeong. Dayang itu panik dan memohon agar tidak dikirim kesana karena ia tidak ingin tertular. Cheon Sanggung bertanya pada yang lain tapi ternyata semua ketakutan. Luhan mengajukan diri.

"Saya yang akan pergi ke sana, Nyonya." Semua temannya terkejut.

Sehun yang sedang berada diatas tandunya menuju ke istana Chang Gyeong meminta berhenti sebentar di dekat kolam. Kasim Shin mengingatkan raja untuk segera pergi. Sehun kesal, "Langit takkan rubuh hanya karena kita telat setengah jam. Turunkan," Sehun berdiri di dekat kolam dan mengamati sepasang bebek mandarin.

Luhan masuk ke kediaman Inkyeong sambil membawa baju ganti. Inkyeong terlihat menyedihkan, sakitnya semakin parah dan mulai keluar bercak-bercak di kulitnya. Dayang ratu ketakutan dan tidak berani membantu ratu berganti baju. Luhan memutuskan untuk membantu ratu. Ia sama sekali tidak ketakutan atau jijik melihat ratu. Ratu sadar dan melihat Luhan, ia senang, "Kau datang, Luhan. Tolong bantu aku duduk."

Luhan merangkul Inkyeong dan membantunya duduk. Inkyeong meminta semuanya keluar. Para dayang langsung meninggalkan kamar ratu. Inkyeong bersandar pada Luhan dan tersenyum, "Aku masuk istana atas bantuanmu dan sekarang kau membantuku lagi."

Luhan menahan tangisnya, "Bantuan apa? Aku mohon jangan mengungkitnya lagi, _Noona_. Perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Luhan, apa kau pernah melihat Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Ya. Aku pernah melihatnya."

"Bukankah dia sangat tampan? Cukup bagiku untuk menyimpannya dalam hatiku." Ucap Inkyeong parau.

Luhan membenarkan. Ia sedih sekali.

"Aku sangat merindukannya. Dimana dia sekarang? Aku berharap bisa menghembuskan napas terakhirku di pelukannya." Luhan membuat Inkyeong menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa maksud _N_ _oona_ dengan menghembuskan napas terakhir? _Noona_ akan sembuh dan hidup bahagia bersama Yang Mulia." Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Inkyeong bahwa penyakit ini akan berakhir. Luhan berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tahu ini saat terakhirku. Karena itu, kenapa aku lebih merindukannya. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena kupikir ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mohon padamu."

Inkyeong tidak kuat dan bersandar pada Luhan lagi. Luhan menangis begitu juga dengan Inkyeong. "Ya, _Noona_. Aku akan membawa raja menemuimu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Setelah menidurkan Inkyeong kembali ke kasur Luhan segera berlari mencari Sehun. Ia mendapat kabar kalau raja sedang bersiap pindah ke istana Chang Gyeong. Sehun masih di tepi kolam, tidak mempedulikan peringatan Kasim Shin. Sehun tetap mengamati sepasang bebek mandarin yang berkelahi sampai mati hanya karena berebut makanan. Kasim Shin kembali mengingatkannya untuk pergi.

Luhan lari menemui Sehun, Sehun terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah kubilang jangan sampai kau terlihat olehku."

"Yang Mulia Ratu sangat ingin bertemu anda. Saya datang hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan, tolong jangan salah paham." Luhan menjelaskan.

Sehun bingung, bukankah Inkyeong seharusnya sudah berangkat ke Istana Chang Gyeong?

Luhan tidak peduli lagi, "Maafkan saya untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ratu dalam keadaan kritis." Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa dalam keadaan kritis? Kasim Shin langsung meminta ampun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tanpa berbohong!" Sehun marah. Kasim Shin serba salah. Luhan lalu menjelaskan bahwa Ratu Inkyeong mengidap penyakit cacar air dan saat ini kondisinya kritis. Luhan juga memberitahu bahwa ratu meminta dirinya untuk menyampaikan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan raja di saat terakhirnya. Sehun benar-benar terpukul.

"Di saat terakhirnya? Dimana Inkyeong sekarang?" tanya Sehun panik. Luhan memberitahu bahwa ratu sudah menunggu di kediamannya. Sehun lalu bergegas menuju ke kediaman Inkyeong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong yang melihatnya segera berlari dan mencegah Sehun pergi kesana.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kesana, Sehun- _ah_. Dasar pelayan lancang! Beraninya kau memerintahkan raja datang dan pergi!" marah Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Luhan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Ibu Suri Myeongseong mengusir Luhan pergi. Tapi Sehun meminta ibunya berhenti.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu Inkyeong sakit, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya di sana. Inkyeong adalah istriku. Hanya karena takut tertular penyakit, membiarkan dia pergi sendiri adalah tindakan pengecut dan terkejam yang pernah pria lakukan."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tetap tidak mengizinkan, "Tapi ini bukan sembarang penyakit, lagipula kau belum pernah terkena cacar air. Jika kau terkena penyakit itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada istana dan rakyat?"

Sehun berkata lagi, "Kalau memang itu akhir dari hidupku, aku tidak peduli."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong marah, "Keselamatanmu adalah keselamatan _Joseon_! Terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan untuk melindungi takhta, itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia langsung berlari ke kediaman Inkyeong.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai! Maaf banget baru bisa update. Wifi dirumah dicabut. Oh ya, udah aku bikin HunHan ketemu ya disini. Belum bisa mastiin kapan update lagi, juju raja aku lagi sibuk ngurusin pindah ke Malaysia. Papaku dipindahin kerja disana jadi mau gak mau sekeluarga ikut pindah. Mau ngasih tahu aja kenapa bisa pindah istana, karena memang istana di Korea sangat banyak. Fanfiction ini mengambil latar Istana Gyeongbokgung, istana itu adalah istana utama di Korea. Udah sih itu aja yang pingin saya kasih tau, oh iya Kyungsoo udah mulai berubah lho. Banyak yang tanya kenapa aku pilih Kyungsoo buat ajdi rival Luhan dan bukan Baekhyun. Aku pilih Kyungsoo karena memang akhir-akhir ini dia yang deket sama Sehun sampe jalan-jalan berdua, sering banget hang out bareng. Dan lagi, aku pengen sesuatu yang laen aja, biasanya kan Baekhyun. Dan lagi karakter yang dimainkan Kyungsoo disini juga karakter yang diam tapi tegas, cocok banget kan sama Kyungsoo? Hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada yang ga suka, tapi sebelum aku pilih dia emang udah aku pikirin baik-baik dulu kok sebelumnya. Btw, aku ga enak aja kalian pada manggil aku author atau thor kesannya kayak tinggi banget, panggil Cera-nim aja biar enak. Pokoknya enjoy reading dan jangan lupa review ya! Satu review berharga banget lho buat aku. Kiss 3

 **Dictionary:**

1\. Jimbang : bagian jahit (istana)

2\. Jimil : bagian kamar (istana)

3\. Noona : panggilan dari laki-laki untuk wanita yang lebih tua dalam bahasa Korea


	9. Chapter 9

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya. Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagaian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

.

.

Sehun berlari menuju kediaman Inkyeong diikuti Luhan dan beberapa pelayan lainnya. Sehun melihat para pelayan berada di luar kamar, dan langsung menanyakan kondisi ratu. Dayang kepala membungkuk dan meminta ampun, ia berkata pada Sehun bahwa keadaan ratu kritis. Sehun tidak percaya , kondisi istrinya separah ini dan ia baru tahu sekarang. Sehun bertanya lagi mengapa semua dayang berada di luar. Para dayang terdiam tak bisa menjawab dan tampak ketakutan.

Kasim Shin menjelaskan, "Ini karena penyakit cacar air sangat menular."

Sehun kesal lalu berkata pada para dayang, "Baiklah. Mereka yang tak punya perasaan untuk membantu, pergilah."

Sehun masuk ke kediaman Inkyeong. Luhan berlari mengikutinya dari belakang. Kasim Shin ketakutan melihat tindakan Sehun. Sehun masuk dan bertemu tabib istana. Tabib istana membungkuk sampai lantai, "Ampuni saya Yang Mulia. Ambil saja nyawa saya."

Sehun marah mendengarnya, "Mengambil nyawamu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu sebagai seorang tabib?"

Tabib istana menjelaskan bahwa kesehatan Inkyeong kurang baik dan penyakitnya datang tiba-tiba sehingga ia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya lagi. Sehun yang mendengarnya benar-benar terpukul. Inkyeong terbaring lemah dan ia mendengar suara orang ribut-ribut. Inkyeong membuka matanya, pandangannya buram tapi ia seperti melihat bayangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun mendekat dan Inkyeong tersenyum, itu memang benar-benar Sehun, suami yang ia rindukan.

"Aku mengajak Yang Mulia." Ucap Luhan dari belakang Sehun kepada Inkyeong. Inkyeong tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Luhan. Ia berterima kasih, Luhan sudah menepati janjinya. Sehun sedih melihat kondisi Inkyeong. Ia berjalan perlahan ke samping Inkyeong lalu memegang tangan Inkyeong yang dingin.

Luhan berjalan keluar memberikan privasi untuk pasangan itu. Hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat perhatian Sehun kepada Inkyeong, tapi ia buru-buru menghilangkan perasaannya. Karena memang itu lah yang harus Sehun lakukan pada istrinya. Terlebih Inkyeong sudah begitu baik padanya. Ia harus menyampingkan rasa cintanya pada Sehun untuk sementara.

Sehun meminta Inkyeong untuk segera sembuh demi dirinya. Inkyeong menahan tangis dan ingin menarik tangannya dari Sehun. "Tanganku kotor dan menjijikan, Yang Mulia." Inkyeong malu dengan bercak-bercak cacar di kulitnya. Tapi Sehun menahannya dan tetap memegang tangan Inkyeong.

"Tanganmu sangat hangat, Yang Mulia." Sehun hanya menghela napas dan terus memegang tangan Inkyeong sampai hari mulai malam. Inkyeong terus menatap wajah raja. Inkyeong melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bisa menutup mataku dengan tenang sekarang."

Sehun terkejut, ia membantu Inkyeong duduk dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi seperti ini. Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu, aku minta maaf karena memanfaatkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mencintaimu, Inkyeong-ssi." Air menetes dari manik Sehun. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa ia benar-benar kejam pada gadis malang itu.

Inkyeong tersenyum dan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun, "Berkat kau, jantungku berdebar dan aku bahagia, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tertohok mendengar ucapan Inkyeong. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas ucapan Inkyeong, "Akan kupastikan aku berada di sini sampai saat terakhirmu. Pergilah dalam damai." Inkyeong mulai tidak sadar dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun syok, gemetaran dan menangisi Inkyeong tanpa suara.

Luhan duduk di depan kamar ratu dan menangis. Tak lama, Sehun keluar, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Lelaki tampan itu masih menangis. Sehun kemudian memerintah Luhan untuk memulai prosedurnya. Sehun jalan terhuyung, ia berpegangan pada tembok karena hampir jatuh.

Luhan mencemaskannya, "Yang Mulia!" Tapi Sehun mengangkat tangannya, melarang Luhan untuk mendekat. Sehun jalan terus tanpa menoleh lagi dan Luhan hanya bisa membungkuk dan melaksanakan perintahnya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Musim mulai berganti dan kehidupan di istana terus berjalan. Mungkin memang belum genap satu tahun sejak meninggalnya Ratu Inkyeong, tapi keadaan istana sudah benar-benar berubah. Hari itu, Sehun memimpin pertemuan dewan istana, ia sendiri bingung apa lagi yang akan para tetua itu bahas. Ia sendiri sudah merasa lelah dengan para pejabat istana yang bisanya hanya mengkritik demi kepentingan pribadi.

"Kursi ratu tak boleh dibiarkan kosong lebih lama, Yang Mulia. Ayo segera siapkan pernikahan kerajaan dan mulai proses seleksinya." ucap salah satu menteri dari Partai Selatan.

"Benar, Yang Mulia!" sahut yang lainnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Itu lagi? Akan kuselesaikan saat waktunya tiba. Kalau tidak ada masalah lain, kita akhiri sampai di sini." Ucap Sehun kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruang sidang. Para Menteri menghela napas kecewa.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong pun tak ada bedanya dengan para tetua itu. Ia terus mendesak Sehun untuk segera menikah. Ia terus menyarankan anaknya untuk menikahi anak dari Menteri Do, Do Kyungsoo. "Sehun- _ah_ , apa yang tak kau sukai dari Do Kyungsoo? Apa karena dia lelaki?"

"Ibu, sudah kukatakan beberapa kali bahwa jenis kelamin bukanlah masalah. Tapi, bukan aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku hanya mau menikahi seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong memutar otak lalu menanyakan bagaimanakah tipe seseorang yang Sehun inginkan untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya Sehun terdiam sebentar. Tak lama ia tersenyum kemudian menolehkan seluruh wajahnya ke arah wajah cantik ibunya yang masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"Pertama, aku ingin dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kelas pertama. Lalu apa ibu tahu Yang Yuhuan salah satu selir Raja Xuanzong dari Dinasti Tang di Tiongkok? Ya, aku ingin pasanganku secantik dan seanggun Yang Yuhuan. Meskipun misalnya pasanganku adalah lelaki, setidaknya dia harus memiliki aura yang mengingatkanku dengan Yang Yuhuan."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong menghela napas, "Dia mungkin tidak mencapai tingkat itu, tapi Kyungsoo hampir sama cantiknya."

Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku ingin dia berhati selembut sutra. Dia harus cukup memahami jika aku punya tigabelas selir dan duapuluh anak."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban anak semata wayangnya kemudia memukul lengan Sehun pelan, "Di mana kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti itu?!" Sehun kemudian membuka buku silsilah yang dua jam lalu ia baca kemudian menunjukkan daftar anak dari raja-raja terdahulu. Di situ tertulis bahwa Raja Sejong memiliki tigabelas istri dengan limabelas anak laki-laki dan duapuluh dua anak perempuan. Raja Jungjong memiliki tigabelas istri dan duapuluh orang anak lebih. Ibu Suri Myeongseong kesal dan menutup buku silsilah itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar menginginkan istri banyak, itu hanyalah akal-akalan untuk menolak tawaran ibunya.

"Baik, Ibu akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menerima semua itu."

Sehun menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan setulus mungkin mencoba memberitahu isi hatinya, "Ibu, rumput bahkan belum tumbuh di atas makam mendiang Ratu Inkyeong. Tolong, tolong berhentilah."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong terdiam.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengunjungi Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Alasanku memanggilmu kemari hari ini adalah untuk memberimu pakaian Won-sam kerajaan."

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Bukankah itu adalah pakaian upacara yang hanya dipakai oleh keluarga kerajaan?"

Ibu Suri Myeongseong menjelaskan bahwa busana itu juga dikenakan oleh orang yang sudah dipilih sebelum dinobatkan menjadi permaisuri. Namun Kyungsoo menyanggah, bukankah ia belum dipilih? Ibu Suri Myeongseong sebenarnya sengaja melakukan itu dan ingin menghadiri perayaan resmi bersama Kyungsoo. Dengan busana itu, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang telah dipilih untuk menjadi ratu selanjutnya. Dan Sehun pasti akan mati kutu.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mengelak setelah mengetahui alasan dibalik busana itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi ratu berikutnya. Entah mengapa egonya benar-benar tak terkendali. Ia kemudian berterima kasih atas perhatian Ibu Suri Myeongseong untuknya.

"Aku akan membuatkan Wonsam paling bagus untukmu, kalau perlu aku akan mengadakan lomba. Ayo kita segera mengambil ukuranmu sekarang, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Kyungsoo jalan bersama ke bagian jahit. Semua membungkuk menyambut mereka. Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta Cheon Sanggung membuatkan Wonsam untuk Kyungsoo. Cheon Sanggung terkejut mendengarnya, "Wonsam hanya dikenakan oleh orang yang dipilih saja, Yang Mulia."

Ibu Suri kesal dan berkata bahwa ia punya alasan sendiri dan ia tidak mau mendengar penolakan apapun. Ia ingin memberikan wonsam terbaik sebagai hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dari jimbang itu. Ia menyuruh Cheon Sanggung untuk mengambil ukuran Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Cheon Sanggung mengalah kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk mengukur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Luhan tapi ia menahan dirinya. Luhan mulai mengukur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bertanya bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk ke istana yang kemudian dijawab Luhan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan akhirnya ia masuk ke istana.

"Kita pasti memiliki hubungan yang kuat karena kita sering sekali bertemu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

Pangeran Jongin menghadap Ibu Suri Agung Cho untuk sekadar bercakap-cakap. Jongin dan Sehun adalah dua cucunya yang paling ia sayang. Ibu Suri Agung Cho menanyakan banyak hal pada Jongin tentang Sehun, apalagi setelah insiden Sehun yang mau tidak mau harus membunuh Pangeran Boksun, kakak tirinya. Jongin menjelaskan bahwa Sehun cukup tertekan. Ibu Suri Cho benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan. Betapa bagusnya jika pemuda manis itu bisa menghiburnya di saat begini." Ucap Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang dibalas senyuman penuh tanya dari Jongin.

"Pemuda manis?"

"Aku mendatangkan pelayan istana secara rahasia untuk menghibur Sehun. Tapi Sehun begitu pendiam."

"Dia benar-benar pemilih, _halmeoni_."

Ibu Suri Agung Cho melanjutkan, "Dia punya hubungan spesial dengan Sehun tetapi tak memanfaatkannya. Aku frustasi, tapi sekaligus, itu patut dipuji."

"Hubungan spesial?"

Ibu Suri Agung Cho membalas dengan senyum lalu menjawab, "Menerima perhatian Raja secara agresif tak akan cukup namun dia datang ke istana hanya untuk membuat pakaian."

Jongin terkejut. _Untuk membuat pakaian?_ _Apa mungkin?_

.

.

Luhan mempelajari desain untuk Wonsam. Ia baru tahu kalau lapisan dalam dan luar dari Wonsam kerajaan ternyata terpisah. Di luar istana Wonsam dijahit dengan warna hijau di bagian luar dan merah muda di bagian dalam. Luhan terus membicarakan keadaan di luar istana yang ia tahu dalam hal jahit menjahit pada Minseok. Dan Minseok mendengarnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Kau sudah cukup lama masuk istana namun masih bicara tentang dunia luar?!" bentak Joohyun sinis.

Alih-alih marah, Luhan malah tersenyum dan berkata bahwa masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari dan meminta Joohyun untuk mengajarinya. Tapi Joohyun hanya membanting bukunya dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengambil kain di ruang penyimpanan. Tentu Joohyun masih memusuhi Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja.

Di tempat lain, Paman Go sedang berada di _gibang_ dan mendapat laporan dari Hee Jae, kaki tangannya, bahwa ginseng mereka ditolak padahal ada kontraknya. Hee Jae yakin ada campur tangan dari Menteri Do. Paman Go kesal, ia sudah membuat janji dengan raja dalam beberapa hari. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh ginsengku, tak peduli siapa yang berkuasa. Dia pasti sangat nekad untuk membuat putranya menjadi ratu."

"Apa rencanamu, Tuan?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Paman Go mendengar suara perayaan di ruang sebelah. Semua mengucapkan selamat pada Menteri Do karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi mertua raja. Paman Go panas dan ingin pergi ke ruangan itu dan melabrak pria tua tak tahu diri itu. Hee Jae segera mencegahnya, dan mengingatkannya di ruang sebelah pasti banyak sekali menteri lain yang bisa saja menyerangnya. Namun Paman Go tidak peduli dan jalan menuju ruangan sebelah.

Menteri Do tidak senang dengan kelancangan Paman Go. Paman Go berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat karena sebentar lagi Menteri Do pasti akan menjadi mertua raja. Paman Go ingin menuangkan alkohol untuk Menteri Do. Menteri Do menerimanya kemudian berkata, "Kau juga harus minum."

Paman Go tidak curiga dan mengulurkan cawan. Tapi Menteri Do menuangkan alkohol ke atas topi Paman Go. Paman Go menahan amarah dan semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut juga terkejut. Menteri Do berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi namun Paman Go berkata bahwa besok adalah hari peringatan kematian istri Menteri Do, dan ia ingin mengirim beberapa barang untuk keperluan upacara. Menteri Do heran bagaimana Paman Go bisa mengetahui hal itu. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh diketahui siapapun, ia tidak akan bisa mengirimkan Kyungsoo menjadi permaisuri jika istrinya sudah meninggal. Salah satu syarat menjadi permaisuri adalah saat upacara pernikahan orangtuanya masih lengkap.

"Aku ingat benar, itu tepat sebelum pemilihan permaisuri." Ucap Paman Go. Menteri Do pergi dengan gusar. Paman Go tertawa puas. Hee Jae masuk ke ruangan itu dan berkata bahwa tujuan balas dendamnya harus diubah. Paman Go membalas bahwa ia sudah memancing Menteri Do, dan pasti orang itu akan merasa tidak sabar. Paman Go kemudian teringat bagaimana Sehun memandang Luhan waktu itu dan ia merasa bahwa ia bisa mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk itu.

Menteri Do merasa curiga, mengapa Paman Go sepertinya berani sekali. Ia meminta anak buahnya menyelidiki semua keluarga Paman Go dan koneksinya.

.

.

Sehun tidur dengan gelisah. Ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat kakak tirinya, Pangeran Boksun, sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sehun terkejut dan seperti tercekik. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian sosok Pangeran Boksun hilang begitu saja. Ia mimpi buruk lagi. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Sehun terangah-engah dan memutuskan mencari angin di luar kamar. Ia segera mengikatkan jubbah tidurnya agar terhindar dari udara dingin malam.

Sedangkan di bagian lain kerajaan, Luhan sibuk membuat rancangan untuk Wonsam milik Kyungsoo. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dalam rancangannya tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Luhan yang sudah cukup lelah pun keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di ujung tangga luar. Tempat Sehun biasa berdiri. Luhan merasakan aroma wewangian yang tidak biasa. Luhan memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma itu. _Aroma_? Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Luhan merasa ada orang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sehun menoleh dan melihat Sehun. Luhan terkejut. Ia berdiri dan meminta maaf lalu ingin jalan pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Sebentar saja, bisakah kau tetap bersamaku?" pinta Sehun sambil menarik pelan lengan agar ikut kembali duduk bersamanya di tangga.

Sehun memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan Luhan khawatir dengan keadaan pria tampan itu, "Aku bermimpi buruk lagi. Kapan siklus keji ini akan berakhir? Kadang aku berpikir begini. Raja mestinya bukan manusia. Dia tak mungkin manusia. Bahkan sebelum jasad ratu meninggalkan istana, ada banjir permintaan untuk menyambut ratu baru. Kuasingkan puluhan pengkhianat yang terkait dengan Heo Jeok hari ini. Kuperintahkan mengeksekusi tiga generasi para pejabat Partai Selatan. Lalu aku berlagak tampak kuat dan perkasa di depan para pejabat."

Luhan merasa iba, genggamannya mengerat seakan mencoba menyalurkan energi positif pada Sehun, "Kau pasti punya alasan sendiri, Yang Mulia."

"Alasan. Mengatakannya mudah. Alasan untuk membereskan pemerintahan dan memperkuat otoritas kerajaan. Apa kau takut pada orang sepertiku?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kea rah Sehun. Menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata jernih milik pemuda manis di sampingnya itu.

Luhan menjawab, "Aku tidak takut denganmu, Yang Mulia. Hanya merasa kasihan."

"Kau kasihan padaku? Aku terhibur mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Begitu kutunjukkan sisi diriku ini pada seseorang, mereka akan mencoba memanfaatkannya, termasuk juga ibuku. Aku bahkan akhirnya membuat istriku begitu kesepian."

Luhan terdiam dan menunduk saat lelaki pujaannya membicarakan istrinya yang sudah hampir setahun lalu pergi. _Tapi ratu pasti meninggal dengan tenang di pelukanmu. Aku….aku iri_. Luhan hanya bisa membatin dalam hati. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Luhan.

.

.

Paginya, Sehun terbangun dengan kondisi lebih segar. Ia ingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda manis yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya. Sehun yakin pemuda itu tahu benar siapa dirinya tapi sayang, sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak mau meninggalkan nama untuknya. Kasim Shin masuk dan memberi salam, ia senang karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun membenarkan.

Sehun kemudian beranjak ke tempat permandian. Setelah selesai mandi dan dipakaikan pakaian yang lengkap dan indah ia segera menuju istana utama. Ia sengaja melewati bagian cuci istana dalam perjalanan ke ruang kerjanya. Semua pelayan istana termasuk Luhan berdiri memberi hormat. Luhan berdiri di antara pelayan-pelayan itu dan memakai _hanbok_ yang mirip dengan yang di pakai wanita hanya saja untuk membedakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria adalah ia tidak memakai hiasan di rambut. Hanya dikepang kuda. Sedangkan pelayan wanita memakai hiasan berwarna cerah di rambutnya.

Semua pelayan, kecuali Luhan, berlomba untuk mendapat perhatian Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak ambil peduli dan jalan melewati mereka. Ia berhenti sejenak di dekat Luhan dan merasa terganggu karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya. Agar tak terlalu kentara bahwa ia memandangi pemuda manis itu, Sehun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah agak jauh dari tempat pelayan istana bekerja Kasim Shin menanyakan mengapa Sehun mengambil rute yang berbeda hari ini. Tidak biasanya Sehun melewati bagian cuci dan jahit. Sehun seperti baru tersadar.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun gelisah di ruangan kerjanya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Luhan. Luhan yang ingin ke istana untuk mencari Sehun sang Kepala Pengawal Istana, tapi jika ia tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang raja, Luhan justru tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke istana. Sehun jadi terganggu dengan hal ini.

"Apa ini? Setelah mengatakan itu, dia tak balas menatapku sekali pun."

.

.

Luhan sibuk menyelesaikan desainnya untuk wonsam milik Tuan Kyungsoo. Shiyoung salah satu rekan Luhan yang sedang duduk disampingnya, bertugas merapikan jubah raja. Gadis itu terus menerus mencium aroma raja dari jubah itu. "Aroma Yang Mulia, aku merasa paling bahagia saat melipat jubah Raja setiap pagi. Jika aku bisa ada dalam pelukannya sekali saja aku akan bahagia walau mati hari ini."

Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Shiyoung kemudian berkata pada Luhan bahwa ia harus pergi ke bagian cuci dan ia meminta Luhan melipat jubah Raja yang nantinya akan ada pelayan istana dari kediaman raja yang mengambilnya.

Dayang dari kediaman Raja memang datang, tetapi ia juga meminta Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya ke kediaman raja karena jubah milik raja terlalu sempit dan memintanya untuk ikut. Setelah sampai di kamar Sehun, Sehun kelihatan terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang datang. Luhan bersikap formal dan berkata ingin mengambil ukuran Sehun. Sehun seperti bingung dan salah tingkah. Namun Luhan mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sopan dan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah mata elang milik Sehun. Ia mulai mengukur tubuh Sehun dengan alat ukurnya.

Sehun teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka. Tidak terasa, Luhan telah selesai mengambil ukuran Sehun dan membungkuk untuk pergi.

"Selesai."

Luhan baru saja membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari kamar tetapi Sehun menahannya. Ia berkata seharusnya hari itu ia mencicipi teh Luhan. Namun Luhan menjelaskan bahwa saat itu ia hanya mengikuti perintah Ibu Suri Agung Cho dan bukan bagiannya untuk membuat teh.

"Jika Yang Mulia ingin minum teh, saya bisa meminta pelayan bagian kediaman Raja untuk menyeduhkannya."

Sehun kesal dengan sikap dingin pemuda manis itu. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan mendekati lemari. "Kau ingin tugas yang sesuai dengan bagianmu? Baik!" Sehun kemudian mengambil semua jubah dan melemparkannya ke Luhan dengan segala macam alasan konyol. Jahitannya tidak pas, sulamannya jelek, bordiran wajah naga dibagian tengah jubah menyeramkan dan amsih banyak lagi. Itu semua Sehun lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian penuh dari Luhan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dari jubah-jubah itu.

"Aku harus segera memakai jubah-jubah itu. Jadi kau harus perbaiki semuanya sebelum pergi. Di sini." Perintah Sehun. Luhan pun dengan terpaksa mengerjakan semua jubah itu di kamar Sehun. Sehun duduk tak jauh dari Luhan dan pura-pura membaca, namun ia hanya terus tersenyum geli tak jelas. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan?

.

.

Pangeran Jongin menemui Ibu Luhan di rumahnya. Jongin memang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Luhan. Ia langsung bertanya di mana Luhan. Ibu Luhan akhirnya bercerita bahwa anaknya telah pergi untuk mengabdi di istana. Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ibu Luhan berkata bahwa Luhan masuk ke istana karena dirinya, ia membuat anaknya menderita. Jongin yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengehela napas. Ia sendiri benar-benar sedih, dengan Luhan yang masuk istana itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bisa bersama Luhan. Semua pelayan adalah hak milik Raja. Jika ada seseorang yang berusaha mengambil apa yang milik Raja, pasti akan di hukum itu. Meskipun ia adalah anggota kerajaan. Jongin bertekad mencari Luhan setibanya di istana.

Di istana sendiri, Luhan akhirnya selesai merombak jubah-jubah Sehun dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Sehun menekati Luhan kemudian memeriksa langsung hasil jahitannya. Sehun kembali mengomel. Ia sengaja mencari alasan untuk bertemu Luhan lagi.

"Ini terlalu pendek, ini terlalu panjang, ini konyol. Mestinya kau menjahitnya dengan baik. Apa kau mabuk? Bagaimana aku bisa tampak bermartabat di depan pejabat, memakai pakaian lusuh ini? Perbaiki semuanya sampai sempurna besok siang, dan jangan terlambat. Antarkan sendiri padaku. Kau boleh pergi."

Luhan melongo mendengarnya. Ia rasa ia sudah memperbaikinya dengan benar, bahkan beberapa jubah masih terlalu bagus untuk ia perbaiki. Jadi bagian mana lagi yang kurang? Luhan sangat kesal, ia benar-benar ingin memukul pria tampan dihadapannya ini. Luhan masih diam sambil meredakan emosinya yang mendidih.

"Pergilah."

Luhan masih tetap diam kemudian membungkuk memberi salam. Setelah Luhan keluar, Sehun berbicara dalam hatinya, _apa aku terlalu keras padanya, ya?_

.

Jongin masuk ke bagian jahit dan mencari Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak ada di sana. Jongin kembali berlari menuju keluar dan akhirnya bertemu Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kediaman Raja. Luhan membawa baki penuh jubah raja. Jongin lega.

"Luhan- _ah_ ,"

Luhan yang melihat Jongin pun tersenyum dan memberi salam, "Pangeran Jongin!"

"Jadi, ternyata benar. Kau ada di istana."

"Sudah kuduga akan bertemu denganmu suatu hari. Ternyata kita bertemu seperti ini," balas Luhan.

"Kau mestinya ada di Tiongkok, kenapa ada di istana? Apa kekuranganmu?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Bukan karena kekuranganku. Aku hanya bisa pergi kemari." Luhan tidak mau memberitahu Jongin tentang alasan sebenarnya ia ke istana untuk menemui Sehun. Luhan yang tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut pun membungkuk memberi salam pada Jongin lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke bagian jahit.

Kyungsoo kebetulan lewat dan melihat keduanya, ia terkejut karena menyadari Pangeran Jongin mungkin menyukai Luhan.

Setelah Luhan selesai merombak jubah-jubah Sehun dan melipatnya dengan rapi, Sehun menghampirinya untuk mengecek jubah-jubah itu sendiri secara langsung. Sehun sengaja mencari alasan lagi untuk bertemu Luhan dan berkata bahwa jahitan Luhan bermasalah lagi. Entah itu terlalu pendek, terlalu panjang atau sulamannya tidak bagus.

"Tidak ada usaha di setiap jahitan. Apa kau mabuk melakukan ini? Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat bermartabat di depan para menteri memakai jubah yang ceroboh begini. Perbaiki semuanya dengan sempurna sampai besok siang. Jangan terlambat! Aku mau kau sendiri yang mengantarnya."

Luhan hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menyebutnya mabuk saat menjahit? Dan hei, semua jubah ia kerjakan dengan teliti dan penuh pertimbangan.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sehun masih tanpa memandang pria mungil di sampingnya. Namun Luhan yang masih kesal dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati Luhan memaki-maki Sehun.

"Pergilah." Luhan yang tidak mau lebih lama berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun pun membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di kamarnya. Setelah Luhan keluar, Sehun berbicara sendiri dan memikirkan tindakannya tadi.

 _Apa aku keterlaluan?_

.

.

Di lain tempat Luhan mengerjakan jubah Sehun dan mengingat perkataan Ibu Suri Cho sesaat setelah Sehun pergi. Hari di mana Luhan diminta untuk membawakan teh untuk Sehun.

" _Apa kau tidak waras? Berapa banyak yang dilakukan untuk membuat ini terjadi? Apa kau mengerti, apa yang baru saja kau tolak? Jika kau mendapatkan hati Yang Mulia dan mengandung anaknya, kau bisa memiliki dunia! Dan siapa yang tahu jika untuk semalam atau seumur hidup?_

Perkataan Sehun malam itu pun tak luput dari ingatannya,

" _Hingga kau masuk dari pintu itu dengan baki dan teh ini kau sama sekali tak tahu bahwa aku Raja?"_

Luhan merasa serba salah, ia sendiri yakin bahwa dirinya mencintai Sehun di luar semua kepentingan politik itu. Tapi Sehun yang ia cintai adalah seorang Raja, yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa diraih untuk orang kecil sepertinya. Orang pun tidak akan mungkin percaya bahwa Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun sepenuh hatinya bukan harta maupun kedudukannya.

Ia tahu, untuk seorang pelayan, sekalipun Raja melihatnya tapi statusnya sebagai orang kecil tidak akan merubah apapun. Ia mungkin hanya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang. Luhan tidak mau itu. Ia tidak mau hanya menjadi bunga terompet yang akan mati dalam semalam, itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima Sehun sekarang.

.

.

Keesokannya Sehun gelisah menunggu Luhan, ia terus memeriksa jubahnya dan mencari alasan agar Luhan menemuinya.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau tidak nyaman?" Kasim Shin bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang mencoba jubahnya.

"Ada jahitan yang longgar di suatu tempat," bohong Sehun. "Tapi kenapa pelayan dari area penjahit begitu lama? Diskusiku sudah mau di mulai."

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mengumumkan kedatangan pelayan dari area penjahit. Sehun dengan semangat menyuruh orang itu masuk. Tapi saat pintu dibuka, ia tidak melihat wajah cantik Luhan di mana pun. Wajah bahagia Sehun berubah menjadi suram. Yang datang bukanlah Luhan melainkan Shi Young. Shi Young menjelaskan bahwa Luhan sedang melakukan tugas lain namun jubah itu sudah dijahit oleh Luhan.

Sehun tidak terima dan pergi ke bagian penjahit untuk mencari Luhan, mengejutkan Cheon Sanggung dana semua pelayan di area penjahit. Para pelayan di sana langsung memasang tampang manis kepada Sehun. Sehun kemudian bertanya pada Cheon Sanggung apakah semua pelayan ada di tempat atau tidak, yang kemudian di jawab oleh Cheon Sanggung bahwa ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang bebas tugas dan juga ada beberapa pelayan yang melakukan tugas lain.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengarang alasan, "Ah, ada pelayan yang mengambil ukuranku dan memperbaiki pakaianku. Tapi dia mengambil ukuranku sebelum aku makan jadi rasanya terlalu ketat dengan ukuran itu. Aku menyuruhnya datang kembali hari ini dan mengukurnya lagi. Tapi perintahku tertunda.."

Cheon Sanggung meminta maaf untuk itu dan meminta salah seorang pelayan untuk mengambilkan alat ukur dan menghampiri Sehun, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengukurnya kembali, Yang Mulia."

Namun dengan sopan Sehun menolak, "Ah, tidak perlu. Mungkin itu salahku yang memakan terlalu banyak hahaha. Intinya, bila pelayan itu datang, segera kirimkan dia padaku. Ah tidak, Kasim Shin, kau tunggu di sini dan bawa dia secepatnya begitu dia kembali."

Kasim Shin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sehun yang merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi langsung keluar dari area penjahit.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya menghadap Sehun di kamarnya, "Sebenarnya di mana saja kau seharian?"

"Aku… mengerjakan tugasku."

"Tugas penting bagi pelayan istana adalah mengurus Raja. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menentang perintahku dan mengerjakan tugas yang lain?

"Apa ada tugas yang tidak penting bagi pelayan istana?" Luhan membela diri.

"Kau mencari Oh Sehun di istana, kau seharusnya lebih sering menemuiku! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang ketika aku memanggilmu?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tidak bisa menatap pria yang begitu dicintainya lebih lama lagi, "Ya, memang karena itu aku datang ke istana. Tapi tak ada Pengawal Kerajaan yang kucari yang ada hanyalah, Yang Mulia yang setinggi langit."

"Akulah Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun itu juga adalah Raja." Sehun tampak putus asa, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan.

"Tidak. Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan yang menyuruhku datang ke istana adalah pria bagiku. Tapi yang kulihat di istana hanyalah seorang Raja. Jika tidak ada hal lain, aku permisi. Dan Sehun hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Luhan menyibukkan diri dalam kompetisi membuat Wonsam untuk Tuan Kyungsoo. Joohyun, salah seorang pelayan bagian penjahit yang juga mengikuti kompetisi menyontek desain Wonsam milik Luhan. Cheon Sanggung mengumumkan dua desain Wonsam yang masuk final. Tentu saja milik Luhan dan Joohyun. Semua terkejut karena desainnya sama persis. Cheon Sanggung mendekat dan mengamati dua Wonsam itu. Lalu memutuskan pemenangnya adalah Luhan. Joohyun yang tidak terima langsung bertanya kepada Cheon Sanggung mengapa bukan Wonsam-nya yang menang melainkan milik Luhan. Cheon Sanggung menjelaskan, dari segi teknik menjahit, bahan, dan pewarnaan kain keduanya seimbang. Tetapi Wonsam milik Luhan memiliki aroma. Cheon Sanggung kemudian meminta Luhan menjelaskan caranya.

"Untuk mendapatkan aroma, aku memasukkan aroma bunga _morning glory_ di dalam kain. Wonsam dipakai untuk acara spesial baik di istana maupun di luar jadi aku percaya oranag yang memakainya akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Lalu jika aroma ditambahkan pada keindahan visual dengan begitu aku percaya itu akan menjadi pakaian yang terbaik. Karena itu kenapa aku aku membuatnya seperti itu." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Cheon Sanggung tersenyum senang kemudia berkata, "Apa kalian semua mendengar itu? Kemenangan tergantung pada penderitaan yang diatasinya. Jangan hanya fokus pada tugas itu sendiri. Buat satu menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga. Kalian harus menerapkan cara yang berbeda-beda. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, Nyonya Cheon." Jawab semua pelayan dengan kompak. Cheon Sanggung meminta Luhan menyiapkan Wonsam dan aksesoris yang cocok dengan busana itu. Luhan senang sekali dan Joohyun tentu saja merasa iri luar dalam dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan Luhan.

.

.

Hari itu Kyungsoo mengunjungi Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan menuangkan teh untuknya. Tiba-tiba suara Hong Sanggung terdengar dari luar kamar Ibu Suri Myeongseong. "Ibu Suri, ada pesan dari area penjahit bahwa Wonsamnya sudah selesai."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu beritahu mereka untuk segera membawanya."

Tapi Kyungsoo memiliki satu permintaan. "Ibu Suri, aku ada permohonan yang sulit untuk dilakukan."

"Permohonan? Apa itu?" Tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong lembut pada lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimanapun jika aku akan mencoba memakai Wonsam, aku ingin mencobanya di _Hwe Sang Jeon_." Kyungsoo mengutarakan keinginannya ragu-ragu.

" _Hwe Sang Jeon_? Maksudmu, area tinggal mendiang Ratu Inkyeong?"

"Ya, apa itu sulit?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih takut-takut.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong senang, ia setuju dan punya ide untuk memberi kejutan pada Sehun. Ia menyuruh pelayannya menyampaikan pesan pada Sehun. "Beritahu mereka untuk membawa Wonsam ke _Hwe Sang Jeon_. Dan juga minta Yang Mulia Raja untuk pergi ke sana."

Senyum penuh kemenangan pun terlukis indah di wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan mengantar Wonsam dan semua aksesoris yang diperlukan ke bekas kediaman Ratu Inkyeong. Luhan jalan keluar dari area jahit dan tidak sengaja bertemu Joohyun di dekat pintu kemudian mereka bersama-sama menuju ke _Hwe Sang Jeon_ untuk mengantar semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pencobaan pemakaian Wonsam. Joohyun pun yang sudah memiliki rencana untuk menjatuhkan Luhan, langsung menjalankan aksinya.

"Luhan- _ah,_ selamat karena memenangkan kompetisi itu! Maafkan aku sudah menyontek karyamu, aku tidak bermaksud tetapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki ide. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Oh ya, ada pesan dari Tuan Kyungsoo, ia ingin melihat seperti apa Wonsam itu kalau dikenakan. Karena disini tidak ada cermin besar, ia ingin perancangnya sendiri yang mencobanya, jadi jika ada yang ia rasa kurang pas bisa langsung kita perbaiki."

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Kyungsoo jalan beriringan menuju _Hwe Sang Jeon_. Kyungsoo sedikit cemas, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak senang dengan permintaannya itu. Ibu Suri Myeongson menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa semua hal tidak mungkin berjalan dengan sendirinya dan perlu sedikit bantuan untuk mewujudkannya. Cheon Sanggung yang berjalan di belakang mereka dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya pun kelihatan tidak senang.

Sehun ternyata lebih dulu sampai di _Hwe Sang Jeon_ di mana Luhan dan Joohyun sudah menunggu. Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam bekas kediaman mendiang istrinya dan tertegun melihat ada seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pendek mencapai tengkuk hitam —yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa— berdiri mengenakan Wonsam.

Lelaki mungil itu berbalik. Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun, keduanya berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Pintu terbuka lagi dan kali ini yang datang adalah Ibu Suri Myeongsong dan Kyungsoo beserta rombongan pelayan. Ibu Suri Myeongseong jelas murka begitu juga Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan memakai Wonsam. Luhan panik dan hanya bisa memberi salam pada Ibu Suri Myeongseong.

Sehun berbalik dan membungkuk pada ibunya. Kyungsoo serta para pelayan membungkuk kepada Raja. Ibu Suri Myeongseong tersenyum pada Sehun dan bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya itu dengan suara lembut dan getar menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi meluap, "Putraku, kapan kau tiba? Putraku, silakan pergi sekarang. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu Kyungsoo memakai Wonsam, tetapi nampaknya berlangsung tidak benar."

Sehun hanya bisa menyetujui permintaan ibunya, ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Luhan. Sehun tampak terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan dalam balutan Wonsam tetapi ia juga merasa kasihan pada Luhan, karena ia tahu Luhan pasti akan dihukum berat oleh ibunya. Sehun hanya mengehela napas dan berjalan pergi. Setelah Sehun pergi, Ibu Suri Myeongseong berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menamparnya dengan keras. Luhan yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Ibu Suri Myeongsong pun terjatuh.

"Dasar jalang kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memakai Wonsam itu kecuali kau punya niat berkhianat!" bentak Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Joohyun yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan pun tersenyum puas. Joohyun langsung saja melakukan aksinya yang kedua, ia berlutut dan pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Ampuni saya, saya sudah mencoba mencegah Luhan, tapi saat saya keluar mengambil perhiasan, semua ini terjadi." Gadis licik itu menyuarakan kebohongannya.

Luhan terkejut tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir teman se-profesinya itu, "Joohyun- _ah_!"

Luhan masih sambil berlutut di depan Ibu Suri Myeongseong pun mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mengutarakan bahwa ia tidak ada maksud apapun. Ibu Suri Myeongseong berteriak pada pelayan-pelayannya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Buka Wonsam yang dipakai si jalang ini!"

Luhan mencoba membela diri, ia dijebak, ia benar-benar takut, "Maafkan saya, saya hanya—"

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, "Cheon Sanggung! Bagaimana kau mengurus pelayanmu!"

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan menghukumnya, jadi mohon jangan khawatir." Jawab Cheon Sanggung yang kemudian memerintah beberapa pelayan bawahannya untuk menyeret Luhan keluar. Ibu Suri Myeongseong masih saja marah dan mempertanyakan bagaimana kedisiplinan di area penjahitan.

.

.

Luhan sendiri diusir dari area penjahitan. Ia dibawa masuk ke area penjahitan, para pelayan lain pun berkumpul untuk melihat ada kejadian apa hingga suara Cheon Sanggung terdengar menyeramkan sampai ke dalam ruangan. Cheon Sanggung tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari Luhan. Luhan yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun tidak berusaha untuk mengelak. Ia meminta hukuman apapun asal Cheon Sanggung tidak mengeluarkannya dari area penjahitan. Namun Cheon Sanggung tak peduli, ia tidak tahan jika ada orang yang mencoreng reputasi bagian penjahitan. Sebagai hukuman lain, Cheon Sanggung melarang Luhan melakukan apapun kecuali mencuci baju.

"Jangan sentuh apapun dan jangan sentuh kain apapun! Dan untuk kalian pelayan lainnya, jangan berikan pekerjaan apapun pada Luhan mulai sekarang!" perintah Cheon Sanggung yang langsung diiyakan semua pelayan.

Luhan pun segera keluar dari daerah penjahitan untuk melakukan pekerjaan barunya. Di jalan ia bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Kyungsoo sendiri hendak mampir ke bagian penjahitan untuk bertemu Luhan, ia ingin menanyakan ada hubungan apa Pangeran Jongin dengan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo pun langsung membungkuk memberi salam.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." suara berat namun menenangkan milik Kyungsoo terdengar penuh kecurigaan di telinga Luhan.

"Ya. Silakan bertanya."

"Aku tak yakin apa kau akan mempertimbangkan nasehatku karena aku belum lagi menjadi istri sah dari Raja Sehun. Apa…. Aku salah?"

"Apa maksud anda, Tuan Kyungsoo?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Pangeran Jongin, itu bisa menjadi gosip buruk."

"Bukan seperti itu, Tuan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ibu dari Pangeran Jongin memakai pakaianku, begitulah kami saling mengenal." Jelas Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap itu hanya kekhawatiranku yang tidak berguna. Istana selalu penuh dengan gosip. Jika kau terlibat dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan itu bisa menjadi cerita yang sama dengan Pangeran Boksun. Kuharap itu tidak terjadi—" obsidian Kyungsoo menyusuri tubuh Luhan yang tak kalah mungil darinya dari atas kepala sampai keujung kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Pelayan istana sepertimu ada takdirnya sendiri. Jangan memanjat dinding yang tak bisa kau panjat dan jangan melihat langit yang tak seharusnya kau lihat."

Luhan mengerti maksud Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak khawatir. Luhan baru saja akan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi sebelum suara Kyungsoo menahannya lagi, "Sebentar. Aku penasaran pada satu hal lagi. Mengenai pakaian itu, Wonsam. Aku penasaran bagaimana perasaanmu saat memakai pakaian itu."

"Aku tak merasakan apapun."

"Senang mendengarnya. Jika pelayan menggantungkan perasaan pada pakaian yang dipakai tuannya akan mungkin dia mengundang kemalangan."

Luhan berusaha tetap tenang dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia tetap merasa sedikit sakit hati dan marah saat Kyungsoo memandangnya rendah. Tapi apa daya, lelaki berbibir tebal itu memiliki kasta yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "Bagi pelayan di di area penjahit sepertiku, bisa membuat pakaian yang ingin dipakai entah itu pakaian untuk seorang tuan maupun orang lain sudah membuatku senang dan bangga tanpa harus merasakan bagaimana indah dan nyamannya pakaian itu di tubuhku."

Luhan kemudian permisi dan berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Luhan yang seperti itu.

.

.

Luhan mulai mencuci baju di kolam cuci bagian belakang istana. Bisa dibilang mencuci adalah pekerjaan terendah yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan di istana, ia sendiri tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik. Ia mencoba mensyukuri apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, masih untung Cheon Sanggung tidak benar-benar mengusirnya dari istana. Tak lama pelayan-pelayan lain dari bagian penjahit menghampirinya sembari membawa tumpukan cucian baru untuk Luhan. Mereka melempar kasar tumpukan pakaian itu pada Luhan.

"Dasar si jalang pencuri! Kau lelaki tetapi tak jauh beda dengan jalang! Bagaimana bisa kau mencuri pakaian pertama dari pakaian untuk Ratu berikutnya!" Joohyun lah yang pertama kali mengolok Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan yang sedang berjongkok menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Joohyun berada, "Aku tidak mencuri."

"Jika tidak lalu apa, kau meminjamnya? Hahahaha." Olok pelayan lainnya.

Joohyun dan teman-temannya kemudian membuang pakaian yang sudah selesai dicuci ke dalam kolam air serta mendorong Luhan sampai jatuh ke kolam. Kemudian menertawakan Luhan dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

Sehun sudah berada di kamar bersama ibunya, Ibu Suri Myeongseong, juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ibunya mengajaknya untuk minum teh bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkuk ke arah Sehun, Sehun pun membalas salam Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping calon 'istri'-nya itu. Ibu Suri Myeongseong langsung memuji mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, tak ada satupun lukisan seperti ini. Pria yang tampan dan gagah bersanding dengan pria mungil yang sudah pasti tak kalah cantik dari wanita manapun di negeri ini. Kalian benar-benar cocok."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar itu dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, tetapi Sehun hanya menunduk diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong mengarah ke lantai, pikirannya tak berada di tempat. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan perkataan Luhan. Sehun benar-benar terganggu dengan pernyataan Luhan yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai pria tetapi hanya seorang Raja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi hujan turun. Ibu Suri tampak senang dan berkata bahwa akhirnya hujan turun juga setelah sekian lama. "Putraku, sekarang karena hujan sudah turun, satu kekhawatiranmu berkurang. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun tidak konsentrasi dengan perkataan ibunya, pikirannya benar-benar terganggu dengan Luhan. Hanya ada Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa berpamitan. Ibu Suri Myeongseong kesal dan Kyungsoo pun tampak tersinggung. Sehun berjalan keluar dan meminta semua pelayannya tidak mengikutinya. Termasuk Kasim Shin. Ia pergi ke suatu bagian istana dengan cepat.

Sehun hendak mencari Luhan kebagian jahit namun menemukan lelaki mungil itu lebih dulu di tengah kolam cuci sendirian dengan keadaan basah dan kehujanan. Luhan tampak masih kesusahan mengambil semua pakaian-pakaian yang tadi di lempat ke dalam kolam. Sehun mendekat, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun kemudian menjawab, "Ini tempat kerjaku. Tak seharusnya kau ada disini." Luhan menjawab dengan melihat ke arah lain, masih enggan melihat ke arah Sehun. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya membuat tubuh keduanya basah kuyup.

"Tempat kerja? Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekat karena ini tempat kerjamu? Karena itu kenapa, ketika aku mengambil selangkah ke depan kau mundur selangkah?" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan tak mengerti dengan cara pikir Luhan.

Luhan memberanikan menatap ke arah Sehun, "Yang Muli—"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Apa kau berbohong ketika ketika kau mengatakan kau datang untuk mencari Oh Sehun?"

"Orang yang ingin kutemui adalah Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan yang kukenal tapi itu bukan Yang Mulia."

Sehun mulai putus asa, "Jadi aku hanya seorang Raja bagimu?"

Luhan membenarkan dan menjawab sambil menundukkan kembali kepalanya ke arah air di kolam. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menatap kedua mata indah milik Sehun, ia tidak bisa berbohong sambil menatap kedua mata yang terlihat kecewa padanya, "Ya. Kau hanya seorang Raja."

"Bagaimana bisa! Bahkan jika aku Raja, tapi dengan semua kebetulan yang kita miliki kau seharusnya menerimanya sebagai takdir sekarang. Kenapa kau masih menyangkalnya?" ucap Sehun setengah frustasi.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, ada begitu banyak alasan yang sulit diutarakan di kepalanya. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali memeluk badan tegap milik Sehun dan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia mencintainya berulang kali. Andai saja keadaannya semudah itu, "Karena aku tahu lebih baik dari siapapun mengenai status kelasku yang rendah."

Sehun berteriak marah tak percaya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir manis Luhan, "Apa hubungannya itu dengan kelas rendahan?! Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu lagi, aku hanya mencari alasan untuk itu, aku melakukan omong kosong ini karena perasaan tak masuk akal ini! Tapi kau terlihat begitu tenang dan mengatakan hal seperti mengetahui statusmu yang rendah—"

"Kelas rendah itu adalah belenggu yang menghentikanku untuk mendekatimu. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai karena belenggu itu." Dada Luhan benar-benar sesak untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

Sehun benar-benar kesal dengan pemikiran Luhan, siapa yang akan meninggalkannya? Lelaki mungil itu bahkan sudah berani berasumsi sebelum memulai semua dengannya, "Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?! Kenapa kau bahkan berpikir seperti itu?!"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya, air mata mulai mengucur deras dari matanya dan mulai menjawab dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, "Kupikir kau adalah Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan jadi aku datang ke istana hanya dengan mengetahui nama itu tapi ternyata dia Yang Mulia. Jika seorang pelayan istana rendahan berani bersama Yang Mulia bahkan jika dia melalui ratusan pelayan istana, kasim, dan pengawal kerajaan, dia takkan pernah bisa menggapai tempatnya Raja. Butuh jalan yang panjang untuk sampai di sini, tapi semakin jauh dari sini untuk mendapatkanmu. Tempatmu lebih jauh dari bumi dan dan lebih tinggi dari langit. Langit yang tak bisa kudekati maupun sentuh adalah kau, Yang Mulia!"

Sehun menatap mata rusa milik Luhan dalam-dalam, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang mungkin tidak akan disadari oleh lelaki mungil yang dicintainya itu, "Jika aku masih bukan pria bagimu dan aku langit yang tak bisa kau dekati maupun kau sentuh, lihatlah baik-baik—" Sehun kemudian berjalan turun ke dalam kolam dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan pun terkejut melihatnya.

Dari jauh terlihat Pangeran Jongin berdiri sambil membawa payung, ia melihat dan mendengar jelas semua percakapan keduanya.

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam kemudian meneruskan perkataannya, "lihatlah baik-baik. Langit itu akan turun untukmu."

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, bisa ia rasakan kedua tangan lembut milik Sehun menangkup pipinya dan memajukan wajahnya untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman.

Pangeran Jongin yang melihat itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan payungnya.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Dictionary:**

 _Sanggung_ : Kepala Pelayan

 _Gibang_ : Rumah bordil

Hai guys! I'm comeback with chapter 9. Butuh setahun ya buat balik lagi lagi. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, banyak banget dari kalian yang ngehubungin aku langsung gimana kelanjutan fanfic ini. Gini ya aku ceritain dari awal, setelah pindah ke Malaysia, aku pikir bakal banyak waktu luang, karena emng college disini cuma tiga pelajaran yang dimana lebih sedikit dibanding di Indonesia karena ikut kurikulum kanada. Tapi ternyata sama sekali enggak, tugasnya bener-bener banyak banget, guru-gurunya yang bule semua juga ga sepengertian guru Indonesia. Mereka jauh lebih strict dan nyebelin menurut aku. Belum lagi pelajarannya yang jauh beda dari Indonesia, even aku failed di salah satu pelajaran yang dimana aku harus ambil lagi pelajaran itu, dan mau gak mau kelas dua belas ini aku 3 semester I suffer a lot here, sampe stress yang parah banget, nangis terus, belum lagi aku hidup sendiri disini jadi bener-bener yang berat banget pengennya pulang. Kalo lagi ad waktu kosong, pasti selalu aku buat istirahat, refreshing keluar. Kadang suka kepikiran gitu buat ngelanjutin tpi kayak hati belom srek aja gitu. Jadi daripada aku paksain nulis nanti malah ga memuaskan ya. Aku ga tau kapan bisa lanjut lagi tapi aku usahain ya. Buat yang kemaren nanya aku, apa aku ga ngelanjutin karena pindah ship lain ataupun karena masalah luhan pacaran, aku jawab enggk. Semua bukan karena itu. Aku hiatus kemarin ga ada hubungannya sama luhan yang pacaran atau apa. Aku ga peduli itu, selama janur kuning belum melengkung masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi kan ya hehehe. So, enjoy guys! I love you so so so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lu Han**

 **Remake from Jang Ok Jung Living In Love Drama (Yoo Ah In & Kim Tae Hee)**

 **Warning: Content boyxboy. Saya tidak bermaksud merubah sejarah Korea atau melecehkannya.** **Meskipun fanfiction ini adaptasi dari sejarah yang ada, namun seperti dramanya, fanfiction ini 100% fiksi di berbagai bagian. Penggunaan gelar kebangsawanan bagi ratu dan anggota istana lainnya adalah untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami cerita ini.** **Saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan pemain (HunHan). Saya memakai zaman pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong (Raja ke-18 Joseon) dan mengubah, menambahkan, mengurangi beberapa hal seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.**

.

.

Jongin melihat semuanya dan dengan tak sadar Ia menjatuhkan payungnya dalam kondisi syok. Sebelumnya Ia bertekad untuk bertemu Sehun di istana dan meminta izin agar memperbolehkannya membawa Luhan keluar dari istana. Namun kini, harapannya untuk membawa Luhan keluar dari istana pupus sudah. Di tempat lain Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan di tengah hujan untuk mencari Sehun, Ibu Suri Myeongseong marah karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo saat Ia sedang mencoba meyakinkan anaknya untuk membuka hati bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencoba meredakan amarah Ibu Suri Myeongseong pun berakhir sia-sia juga.

Di kolam cuci dan di bawah guyuran hujan Sehun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membelai pelan pipi Luhan tapi dengan cepat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya,

"Saya…. permisi."

Dengan cepat Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa berdiri terdiam dan menghela napas berat di tengah kolam cuci.

Jongin bertemu dengan Luhan di dekat gerbang kecil ke arah kolam cuci, dengan segera Ia memanggil lelaki manis itu. "Luhan- _ah_!"

Luhan jelas terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin yang juga sama basah kuyupnya dengan dirinya dan Sehun. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama Pangeran Jongin berada disana dan apakah Ia mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tapi Ia berusaha berpikir positif dan membalas sapaan Jongin. Jongin berusaha mendekat ke arah Luhan namun Luhan mundur menjauh. Ia hanya tidak yakin, "Maafkan saya. Ada banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Maafkan saya, tapi saya harus pergi."

Luhan pun bergegas pergi.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar Ibu Suri Agung Cho bertemu dengan Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa mereka saling beradu argumen antara satu sama lain. Ibu Suri Agung Cho terus menyindir Kyungsoo yang kerap kali datang ke istana meskipun belum dipilih sebagai Ratu. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun meminta maaf dan berjanji akan bertindak lebih hati-hati lagi kedepannya. Ibu Suri Myeongseong yang tidak terima dengan sindiran pahit Ibu Suri Agung Cho pun langsung membela calon menantunya itu,

"Ibu mertuanya saja tidak keberatan jadi mengapa anda yang keberatan?"

"Ya ampun, sudah Ibu Mertua? Apa pernikahan kerajaan dilakukan semuanya oleh dirinya sendiri? Ingat, yang paling penting adalah keputusan putramu."

"Putraku Sehun adalah anak yang berbakti, dia akan mengikuti keputusanku hingga akhir. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan uruslah dirimu sendiri." Jawab Ibu Suri Myeongseong dengan senyuman licik yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Urus diriku sendiri?"

"Ya. Karena pengkhianatan dari Pangeran Boksun dan Heo Gyeon benih-benih dari Partai Selatan sudah mengering. Aku khawatir kau mungkin terlibat dalam insiden yang malang dan dipaksa keluar dari istana. Jika itu terjadi, benih-benih dari Partai Selatan sepenuhnya mengering."

Ibu Suri Agung Cho murka mendengar perkataan lancang dari Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan segera membalas dengan lantang, "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Aku masih yang tertua di istana. Siapa yang berani memaksaku keluar ketika kesopanan sudah jelas tertata?!"

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tersenyum senang melihat lawan argumennya tersulut amarah, "Apa susahnya meninggalkan istana? Dengan alasan mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kau, Sehun akan memenuhi tugasnya dengan mengirimmu ke istana di pedesaan. Tentu saja itu tidak terdengar terlalu buruk kan? Begitu kau meninggalkan istana, akan sulit untuk kembali. Jadi tinggalah dengan tenang. Kalau begitu, permisi. Ayo pergi, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan Kyungsoo memberi salam kepada Ibu Suri Agung Cho lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang masih tidak terima atas perkataan Ibu Suri Myeongseong pun langsung menyuruh Dayang Choi untuk memanggil Menteri Hae dan Pangeran Jongin segera.

* * *

Di kamarnya Ibu Suri Agung Cho menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Menteri Hae dan Pangeran Jongin. Menteri Hae pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa akibat pemberontakan yang dilakukan Heo Jeok. Itu sangat membawa dampak buruk bagi partainya sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya pasti akan dianggap pengkhianatan juga oleh Partai seberang.

Tiba-tiba Ibu Suri Agung Cho teringat akan Luhan, "Oh Luhan.. Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan? Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kita harapkan di depan Kaisar!"

Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengar oleh bibinya, kedua manik matanya menatap kosong ke lantai lalu bertanya, "Apa karena itu, kenapa.. kalian membawanya masuk? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain disamping dirinya?"

Menteri Hae mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang ada bahwa semua cara yang ada untuk mendekati Raja sudah dihalangi, keberadaan Jongin sendiri juga tidak bisa membantu banyak dia adalah keluarga Raja dan masih banyak lagi rencana-rencana yang berakhir gagal. Jadi hanya Luhan satu-satunya cara Mendengar itu Ibu Suri Agung Cho bertekad mencari waktu untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke hadapan Raja. Karena tidak ada lagi harapan lain bagi mereka begitu juga Partai Selatan. Jongin yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak baik bagi keluarganya, partainya dan juga cintanya hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

* * *

" _Ku pikir kau adalah kepala pengawal kerajaan. Dan datang ke istana hanya dengan mengetahui namamu. Tapi ternyata dia adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar. Dimana kau lebih tinggi dari langit dan lebih dalam dari bumi!"_

Perkataan Luhan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala sang Raja. Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya pun tak dapat berhenti memikirkan kejadian siang tadi bersama lelaki pujaannya. Kemudian Ia berkata Kasim Shim, "Aku akan keluar istana. Bersiaplah."

Ia bersama Kasim Shin berkunjung ke rumah Paman Go. Tujuannya berkunjung adalah untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas tugas rahasia yang Ia berikan pada Paman Go sebulan lalu. Sehun memerintah Paman Go untuk menyelidiki dari mana sumber keuangan Partai Barat yang dikuasai Menteri Do itu. Paman Go pun memberi informasi bahwa Partai Barat menguasai perdagangan alkohol di Joseon.

"Mendominasi pendistribusian alkohol untuk mendapatkan dana politik, mereka benar-benar mempunyai tangan dimanapun." ucap Sehun tak percaya.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku akan minum dengan baik ketika aku sedang minum. Itu akan membantuku mendapatkan jawaban yang baik. Bukankah begitu?"

Keesokan harinya Sehun sudah duduk bersama para pejabat dan menteri untuk berdiskusi harian. Dalam diskusi hari itu Sehun menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menjatuhkan pajak dalam bentuk tekstil dan membuat peraturan itu berlaku bagi siapapun tanpa terkecuali baik itu rakyat maupun pejabat istana. Para Menteri berlomba-lomba menyampaikan perasaan tidak suka mereka terhadap keinginan Sehun itu.

"Pajak pada kain dan keharusan setiap pihak untuk membayar pajak tanpa pengecualian? Bagaimana bisa kau meminta hal itu dari kelas bangsawan ketika itu untuk rakyat jelata, Yang Mulia? Itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal." protes salah satu Menteri dari Partai Barat.

Sehun mengambil buku tebal berisi catatan dari Raja-raja terdahulu yang sudah disiapkan Kasim Shin, "Melihat dari catatan sejarah, ada diskusi tentang mengutip pajak kain dari kelas bangsawan pada periode Hyo Jong. Bagaimana bisa kalian berpendapat bahwa permintaanku adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal?!"

Menteri Do pun mencoba untuk ikut berkomentar, "Yang Mulia, pajak pada kain biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh rakyat jelata. Jika kau meminta hal itu dari kelas bangsawan, lalu apa bedanya rakyat jelata dan kelas bangsawan? Itu akan menghancurkan urutan kelas hirarki. Mohon dipertimbangkan kembali!"

Sehun pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mertuanya yaitu ayah dari Inkyeong, Menteri Kim, untuk mencoba mendapat dukungan darinya namun nihil. Menteri Kim pun bersependapat dengan Menteri Do kali ini. Ia berkata bahwa menarik pajak dari kaum bangsawan akan menggoncangkan dasar negara Joseon. Ia juga memaparkan bahwa ada kaum bangsawan yang terlalu miskin untuk membayar pajak dalam bentuk kain.

Sehun benar-benar kesal, "Bahkan ayah mertua yang kupercayai juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ini sangat mengecewakan. Jika kelas bangsawan membayar pajak militer itu akan meningkatkan kekuatan militer dan bahkan sangat membantu pertahanan militer kita. Bahkan ketika kelas bangsawan menikmati hak istimewa dari pembebasan tugas militer kalian masih memungut pajak militer dari rakyat jelata. Aku sangat kecewa!"

Sehun membanting kasar buku catatan sejarah yang dipegangnya tadi, meluapkan rasa kecewanya. Namun lagi-lagi para menteri membuat alasan, "Tetap saja, apa yang tidak benar tetap tidak benar. Mohon tarik kembali perintahmu, Yang Mulia."

* * *

Setelah pertemuan antara Sehun dan para menteri selesai Menteri Do segera menghampiri Sehun di luar ruangan.

"Yang Mulia, mohon jangan begitu marah. Itu juga demi kebaikanmu."

Namun Sehun tidak bisa percaya perkataan Menteri Do, semua pasti ada alasan lain dibaliknya. "Kau menentang pemungutan pajak dari kelas bangsawan demi diriku? Lucu sekali. Semua orang punya alasan."

Menteri Do berkata lagi, "Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Yeon San dan Gwang Hae digulingkan? Pembenaran resmi adalah perilaku tidak bermoral tapi pada kenyataannya itu karena mereka mengulurkan tangan pada kantong dari kelas penguasa."

"Jadi jika kau mencoba mereformasi pajak, apa kau akan mencoba menggulingkanku?" tembak Sehun pada Menteri Do.

Menteri Do yang terkejut akan pertanyaan Sehun pun membalas dengan terbata-bata, "Me-me-menggulingkan apa… Itu tidak mungkin, Yang Mulia. Masalah negeri sekarang bukan mengumpulkan pajak lebih banyak tapi untukmu memiliki pengantin baru dan melanjutkan garis keturunan. Kalau begitu, aku akan bertemu denganmu di pertemuan pagi besok."

Menteri Do pergi. Sehun yang masih kesal karena apa yang terjadi di pertemuan hari ini meminta Kasim Shin untuk segera memanggil Pangeran Jongin untuk menemaninya minum arak. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu berpikir kalau Ia tidak minum sekarang ia bisa gila karena murka.

* * *

Luhan yang sedang menjemur pakaian bersama pelayan lainnya di tempat menjemur tak sengaja melihat Cheon Sanggung dari kejauhan yang sepertinya berjalan mengarah ke tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia menjemur. Ia tahu bahwa atasannya itu masih kesal dengan insiden _Wonsam_. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, Ia melihat Joohyun yang juga berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sepertinya Joohyun tak tahu bahwa Cheon Sanggung juga berada di tempat yang sama. Luhan pun dengan sengaja memancing Joohyun.

"Joohyun- _ssi_ ," panggil Luhan.

"Oh, kau masih ada di dalam istana? Ku pikir kau sudah ditendang keluar." ucap Joohyun sinis pada Luhan.

Luhan berkata pada Joohyun bahwa Ia belum sempat berterima kasih pada Joohyun waktu itu, jika bukan karena Joohyun, ia tidak akan bisa mencoba mengenakan _Wonsam_ milik calon Ratu berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih berterima kasih kepadaku?"

Luhan berbicara agak keras agar Cheon Sanggung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Joohyun. Ia tahu Cheon Sanggung mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, "Kaulah orang yang memberi tahuku. Karena tak ada cermin besar untuk Tuan Do melihat dirinya sendiri memakainya dia ingin melihatnya pada orang yang membuat pakaian itu. Itu yang kau beritahu padaku."

"Apa gunanya mengungkitnya sekarang? Terlepas dari kau pelayan yang tidak sopan yang memakai pakaian dari tuannya. Kau pikir ada orang yang akan percaya padamu sekarang?"

"Tetap saja kebenaran harus diungkapkan, Joohyun- _ssi_. Bahwa kau berbohong padaku sehingga aku memakainya tanpa mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau punya bukti? Apa ada orang yang melihatku memberitahumu untuk memakai pakaian itu? Kau tak punya, kan? Lalu, bagaimana kau membuktikan bahwa aku berbohong padamu?"

Cheon Sanggung yang sudah mendengar semuanya berjalan mendekati Joohyun dan Luhan kemudian berkata, "Ada disini, orang yang akan membuktikannya. Joohyun menoleh dengan syok, terkejut dengan kehadiran Cheon Sanggung. Cheon Sanggung menatap dingin Joohyun.

Joohyun dengan segera berlutut meminta ampun dihadapan Cheon Sanggung, "Nyonya, mohon maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan keluarkan aku, Nyonya."

Cheon Sanggung berteriak marah, "Ketika hati dari pembuat pakaian beracun, sama dengan membuat orang lain memakai racunmu! Dasar bodoh!" Joohyun menangis meminta maaf, Ia ingin dilepaskan sekali ini saja.

Cheon Sanggung berkata pada Joohyun bahwa Ia tidak akan langsung mengusirnya dari istana tapi menempatkannya pada masa percobaan terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah berdiskusi dengan pihak pendisiplinan baru Ia akan memberitahu Joohyun hukuman apa yang harus gadis itu jalani sebagai ganjarannya. Cheon Sanggung yang begitu murka tidak tahan melihat wajah Joohyun kemudian mengusirnya pergi dari hadapannya. Joohyun pun berjalan keluar sambil melirik marah kepada Luhan.

Cheon Sanggung pun mengembalikan Luhan pada bagian jahit, tapi Ia tetap mengingatkan Luhan bahwa jika Luhan mempunyai maksud lain di istana selain membuat baju lebih baik Luhan keluar saat ini juga karena Ia tak mau ada skandal buruk yang muncul dari bagiannya. Luhan pun dengan segera mengiyakan.

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin duduk berhadapan di depan meja yang penuh makanan dan arak. Sehun sudah setengah mabuk dan berkata pada saudara tirinya itu bahwa alasan Ia menjadi Raja yang kuat adalah agar Ia bisa menjaga rakyat sesuai keinginannya. Ia ingin rakyatnya memiliki sesendok nasi lagi dan membuat mereka merasakan daging yang mereka pelihara di tanah nenek moyang mereka. Dan Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan realita yang ada, di mana sekumpulan orang tak tahu diri merampas sendok, mencuri mangkuk dan menghancurkan meja daripada rakyatnya.

"Bahkan pajak kain ini untuk mengumpulkan pajak kain dari kelas bangsawan dan menguatkan kekuatan militer dan mengurangi beban rakyat. Tapi hanya karena tidak menguntungkan mereka, mereka menentangnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk rakyatku yang malang, Jongin- _ah_?" tanya Sehun putus asa.

"Selama kau memegang teguh pada tujuan itu, aku percaya kau akan membuatnya terjadi." balas Jongin berusaha menguatkan saudara tirinya yang malang itu. Ia mengenal betul Sehun, Ia tahu seberapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk membawa rakyatnya pada kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan menyuruh Jongin untuk meminum araknya lagi, "Ini _So Gok Ju_ dan _Seo Cheon_ , benar-benar enak. Mari kita berhenti membicarakan politik ini. Membuat kita semua tertekan. Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Kemudian Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada Kasim Shin yang sedang duduk di pojokan, "Yah, Kasim Shin, tak peduli betapa telatnya aku tidur malam ini kau harus membangunkanku tepat pada waktunya besok. Aku benci terlambat di pertemuan pagi dan memberikan mereka alasan untuk membicarakanku."

Kasim Shim mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Sehun memperbolehkannya untuk pergi.

"Jongin- _ah_ ," panggil Sehun.

"Hmm?"

"Haruskah kita bermain 20 pertanyaan?" usul Sehun. Jongin setuju lalu mereka saling tanya jawab sampai kemudian Sehun membicarakan Luhan.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir Jongin- _ah_. Biasanya, dia melihatmu dengan mata yang begitu terang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi ketika dia marah, matanya bertambah besar dan dia balas berbicara dengan nada marah. Kadang-kadang aku bahkan ketakutan. Hahaha,"

Jongin mencoba berpikir apakah ada yang seperti itu? "Jika dia berani menakutimu dan membalas berbicara padamu tak ada seorangpun di Joseon yang seperti itu, Sehun- _ah_. Apa itu si Meow ketika kita masih kecil?"

"Meow? Hahaha,"

"Kau ditipu beberapa kali olehnya ketika kau masih Putra Mahkota. Hahaha," Sehun langsung menjawab bahwa itu salah dan meminta Jongin menebak lagi. Tetapi karena sudah benar-benar buntu Jongin meminta Sehun untuk memberinya petunjuk lain.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Aku takut."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pertama kali, aku takut dia mendekatiku. Lalu di satu titik aku takut dia akan berhenti mendekatiku. Lalu aku mulai merindukannya ketika aku tidak melihatnya. Pada akhirnya, aku mulai berkeliaran di sekitarnya sebelum aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Jongin sepertinya mengerti sekarang dan bertanya lagi untuk mendapat kejelasan, "Lalu?"

"Apakah dia adalah orang yang kau suka? Orang yang kau katakan sebelumnya padaku?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, matanya terpejam membayangkan wajah Luhan. Hati serta pikirannya tiba-tiba saja terasa tentram dan bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kecanduan tiap kali Ia memikirkan pemuda cantik itu. Ia membuka kembali matanya ketika Ia mendengar Jongin berbicara lagi.

Jongin dengan kesedihan yang tertahan, "Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau benar-benar tulus mencintai hingga di tahap takut kehilangannya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya Jongin- _ah_ , tanpa mengkalkulasikan apa dia berasal dari keluarga yang secara politik menguntungkanku aku sudah jatuh cinta. Dia yang pertama kalinya. Aku akan segera memperlihatkannya padamu" Sehun menjelaskan.

Jongin menghela napas, Luhan juga cinta pertamanya. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan Luhan? Untuk kali ini saja sebenarnya Ia ingin menjadi egois, tapi hati kecilnya berteriak jangan. Sehun adalah saudara tirinya, teman bermain dan belajarnya dari kecil. Ia tidak bisa menjadi egois kepada Sehun. Jongin menegak habis araknya, kali saja Ia bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang kau mulai minum? Hahaha," Sehun tertawa. Sehun menuangkan arak lagi pada gelas saudara tirinya itu dan mengajaknya untuk minum perlahan karena mereka akan minum sampai pagi. Dan itu benar adanya.

Sehun dan Jongin berakhir berbaring di lantai dengan keadaan benar-benar mabuk. Tiba-tiba Sehun duduk dan berseru pada Kasim Shin, "Kasim Shin! Aku pernah di panggil Ibu Suri Agung Cho sebelumnya dan hampir minum teh disini. Bawakan pelayan waktu itu ke sini sekarang! Aku ingin minum teh itu." Kasim Shin mengiyakan lalu pergi untuk memanggil Luhan.

Sehun berbaring lagi, disampingnya Jongin menghela napas berat. Ia tahu betul siapa pelayan yang dimaksud Sehun. Tak lama, dayang raja mendekati Jongin dan mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi jam malam dan saat itu tidak boleh ada pria di dalam istana selain Raja. Jongin mengangguk mengerti kemudian menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar dipapah oleh para kasim. Sehun duduk lagi, tersenyum, lalu tertidur lagi.

Luhan diantar masuk oleh Kasim Shin ke depan kamar dimana Sehun tidur. Lalu dayang raja memberi baki teh padanya. Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sehun tidur begitu saja diatas tikar, mabuk berat. Luhan meletakkan baki teh dan memandangi Sehun. Luhan meletakkan bantal di bawah kepala Sehun dan menyelimutinya. Sehun tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya dan bergumam. Lalu Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan.

Sehun merasa ini mimpi, Ia tersenyum dan tidur lagi. Luhan kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkan tangan Sehun ke dalam selimut. Setelah itu Luhan kembali ke bagian jahit sambil terus memegang dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Dari kejauhan, Jongin melihat Luhan berjalan, dari ekspresi wajah lelaki manis itu saja Jongin tahu bahwa Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dan benar-benar tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk masuk ke dalam hati lelaki pujaannya itu. Ia tahu, ia bahkan kalah jauh sebelum memulai.

* * *

Paginya, Sehun terbangun sambil memeluk selimutnya. Kasim Shin lari, "Yang Mulia! Tak ada waktu lagi! Sudah waktunya untuk pertemuan pagi."

Sehun terkejut dan langsung duduk, kepalanya sakit sekali. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Kasim Shin pun meminta maaf karena telat membangunkannya kemudian membantu Sehun berdiri.

Sehun menghadiri pertemuan pagi. Para menteri masih bisa mencium bau alkohol yang cukup menyengat dari tubuh Raja. Sehun meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa Ia minum banyak semalam. Para menteri langsung sok menasehati, "Yang Mulia, tidak baik minum alkohol terlalu banyak."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Menteri Do juga meminta Sehun untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Sehun setuju lalu berkata bahwa mulai hari ini Ia akan berhenti minum alkohol karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. "Untuk melakukan itu, aku membutuhkan alasan untuk diriku sendiri pada keputusan itu. Bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kalian memberitahuku sebuah alasan?"

Menteri Do memberikan komentarnya, "Jika kau memperlihatkan kami sisi lemah dari dirimu karena minum terlalu banyak seperti hari ini, pertama, itu akan menyebabkan pemerintahan kehilangan disiplinnya,"

Menteri lain menambahi, "Itu benar. Terlebih lagi, banyak beras yang tersia-siakan untuk membuat anggur memperdalam kelaparan dari rakyat yang bahkan tak cukup untuk dimakan. Tolong pertimbangkan itu."

Sehun lagi-lagi setuju, "Itu benar! Begitulah alkohol. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan beras diambil dari rakyat dan dibuat menjadi anggur? Ya, jadi aku akan berhenti minum sementara. Bagaimana?"

Semua menteri berseru, "Pertimbanganmu sungguh tak terhingga."

"Namun, jika itu hanya aku, bagaimana itu bisa membantu rakyat dari kelaparan? Karena itu, kalian semua harus bergabung. Mari kita buat larangan hukum."

Para menteri pun terkejut terlebih para menteri dari Partai Barat. Menteri Do mencoba bernegosiasi. Lalu Sehun berkata lagi, "Kalian berkata tempo hari pajak pada kain akan menggoyahkan dasar dari Joseon dan menambah bebas kelas bangsawan. Berhenti minum hanya untukku dan kalian untuk bertahan sedikit. Itu tidak akan mengambil beras dari rakyat dan akan menolong untuk memberi makan mereka. Bukankah ini ide yang bagus? Bukan begitu?"

Menteri Do mencoba menyela lagi, "Tapi Yang Mulia…"

Sehun menjawab dengan dingin, berbeda sekali dengan cara bicaranya beberapa menit yang lalu, "Ini untuk meringankan kelaparan rakyat. Ku bilang bahkan aku akan menahannya. Kenapa kalian, orang yang paling bernilai, terus menentang hal ini. Ketika yang dibutuhkan hanya sedikit kesabaran dari kalian dan bukannya uang kalian?"

Menteri Do tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Itu cara Sehun memangkas pendanaan Partai Barat sedikit demi sedikit. Jika ada undang-undang pelarangan alkohol, siapa yang akan berani minum? Tidak akan ada yang membeli alkohol lagi berarti Partai Barat akan kehilangan pundi-pundi untuk sementara.

Dengan bangga Sehun mengumumkan, "Kalau begitu, di kesempatan langka dari kebulatan suara ini aku menganggap hukum larangan sudah disahkan. Aku menyatakan larangan dalam batas Seoul. Sekretaris, persiapkan langkah yang dibutuhkan. Aku sangat senang banyak minum semalam hahahaha."

* * *

Setelah pertemuan pagi selesai Sehun bergegas ke rumah Paman Go untuk memberitahu apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan pagi ini di pertemuan. Paman Go yang telah mendengar semuanya pun memuji kecerdasan sang Raja. Sehun tak henti-hentinya merasa bangga akan keputusan yang Ia buat hari ini, setidaknya Ia berhasil mengurangi kelaparan dalam masyarakat walaupun mungkin hanya sedikit. Ini seperti membunuh dua ekor burung dengan sebuah batu. Paman Go tentu saja merasa senang mengetahui bahwa para pejabat dari Partai Barat kebingungan. Ia sendiri adalah pendukung Partai Selatan yang dimana sudah menjadi penyokong bisnisnya beberapa tahun kebelakang. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Sehun atas apa yang terjadi hari ini dan juga beberapa bulan lalu saat Ia hampir dihukum mati karena mulanya bersekongkol dengan Pangeran Boksun, Paman Go menawarkan sebuah hadiah. Hadiah yang Ia maksud adalah Luhan. Ia teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Ibu Suri Agung Cho beberapa minggu lalu tentang rencana mereka menawarkan Luhan pada Sehun.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas semua yang telah Yang Mulia lakukan, aku ingin menawarkan sebuah 'bunga' yang saat ini sedang kupelihara," tawar Paman Go.

"Bunga?" Sehun mengerti betul ke mana arah pembicaraan ini dan apa arti sebenarnya dari bunga yang ditawarkan. Ini bukan sekali dua kalinya seorang Oh Sehun ditawari hal-hal semacam itu. Begitu banyak pejabat berlomba-lomba menawarkan putra, putri ataupun sanak saudara mereka untuk Sehun secara cuma-cuma. Tapi disini Ia benar-benar tak tahu bahwa yang ditawarkan Paman Go adalah lelaki manis pujaan hatinya.

"Ya. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menyeringai. Tentu saja ia tertarik, meskipun Ia tahu betul bahwa Ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh pada orang tersebut tapi setidaknya sekali dua kali untuk menemaninya tidur pun tak masalah bukan? "Kalau begitu kapan kau akan menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Waktu cenderung menjadi faktor penting atas terjadinya sesuatu Yang Mulia, aku percaya demikian juga dengan kecantikan,"

Sehun membalas, "Menunggu waktu yang tepat? Tapi taktik kecantikan tak akan berhasil jika itu bukan kesukaanku. Aku punya standar yang tinggi. Apa kau yakin?"

Paman Go merasa percaya diri kali ini, Ia tahu betul tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak jatuh hati pada Luhan ponakannya itu. "Tentu saja. Yang Mulia, aku yakin, pasti dia sesuai dengan kesukaanmu."

* * *

Saat ini Sehun hanya duduk bersantai di ruang kerjanya setelah membaca beberapa catatan sejarah tentang taktik perang dan juga permasalahan ekonomi di Joseon. Kepalanya benar-benar pening, sepertinya sudah harus beristirahat sekarang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok pagi. Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya, Sehun teringat akan kejadian semalam saat Ia mabuk berat bersama Jongin. Ia merasa melihat sosok Luhan di hadapannya, tapi yang Ia tidak yakin apakah itu hanya sekedar mimpi atau memang Luhan datang mengunjunginya.

Namun jika itu sungguhan bagaimana bisa Luhan muncul di dalam kamarnya?

 _Brak_! Pintu terbuka dan Putri Sena berlari masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun yang melihat adik cantiknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang putri. " _Orabeoni_!"

Sehun tertawa lebar mendengar suara ceria Sena saat memanggilnya kemudian membalas, "Senaku sudah datang!"

Sena menutup buku tebal yang berada di depan kakaknya, "Apa kau tidak muak melihat buku setiap hari?"

"Muak apa? Kau hanya tidak mengerti, dalam buku ini―" ucapan Sehun terhenti karena teringat akan perkataan Luhan tentang buku bahwa ada rumah sebesar ikan paus tersembunyi di dalam buku, "―ada rumah sebesar ikan paus tersembunyi di dalamnya, Sena- _ya_."

Sena menunjukkan wajah bosan dan berkata bahwa Ia tidak membutuhkan rumah sebesar ikan paus kemudian menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menagih hadiah pada kakak lelakinya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi bingung. _Hadiah_? Sena langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kebingungan, sudah pasti kakaknya itu melupakan hari jadinya.

Namun tak butuh bermenit-menit bagi Sehun untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya, bagaimana bisa Ia melupakan hari ulang tahun adik kandungnya sendiri? "Ahh, lusa adalah hari jadimu! Kau sudah punya hadiah dalam pikiranmu?"

Sena mengangguk kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sehun untuk membisikkan rencana yang sudah Ia pikirkan matang-matang sebelumnya. Setelah mendengar hadiah yang dimaksud Sena Ia langsung panik, "Itu… tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?"

"Bila aku segera menikah, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah seperti itu? Itu apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Ayolah _orabeoni_ , sekali saja." rengek Sena.

"Ibu takkan menyukainya, Sena- _ya_. Tapi…. Baiklah, mari kita lakukan sekali ini saja. Aku akan mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu!" ucap Sehun. Putri Sena tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun. Kemudian dengan cepat Ia mengecup pipi Sehun dan lari keluar dari kamar. Sehun yang agak terkejut hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan adiknya.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Luhan yang sudah selesai mengerjakan semua kain pesanan istana pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di area istana untuk mencari angin. Langit malam hari ini sungguh cerah, manik rusanya bisa melihat jelas bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi malam sepi. Angin dingin malam bertiup dengan kencangnya. Setelah merasa cukup lelah berjalan, Luhan duduk di tangga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terdiam mengingat semua pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Luhan menjadi sentimentil dan melantunkan beberapa puisi yang barangkali bisa sedikit membuat hatinya lega. Dadanya terasa sesak, terlalu banyak yang Ia pendam dalam hati kecilnya tanpa bisa diekspresikan pada siapapun.

"Embun putih sudah timbul di tangga batu istana,

Dinginkan kaus kaki sutra di larut malam―"

Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari arah belakang dan menyambung bait berikutnya, "Turunkan layar amethyst dalam kamar. Dan melihat sinar rembulan di musim gugur." Luhan yang terkejut akan kehadiran Sehun langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. Ia menatap lekat wajah tampan Sehun yang bersinar terang terkena cahaya rembulan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan berkata, "Puisinya Li Ba. Itu puisi pelayan istana yang merindukan seseorang, tak menyadari kakinya yang basah dari embun yang dingin di bawah sinar rembulan."

Luhan membenarkan.

"Siapa namamu? Bila dipikirkan, aku tak pernah menanyakan namamu." tanya Sehun lembut. Ia ingat pernah meninggalkan namanya untuk pemuda manis itu agar jika suatu hari Ia pergi ke istana Luhan tahu siapa yang harus dicari. Tapi Sehun sendiri lupa untuk menanyakan nama milik pemuda manis itu.

"Lu Han. Namaku Luhan."

Sehun mengulang nama Luhan berkali-kali di bibirnya. Nama yang benar-benar cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya. "Ternyata itu… namamu. Ngomong-ngomong, mungkinkah aku orang yang aku rindukan itu?"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab. Ini tidak benar, meskipun memang Sehunlah orang yang Ia rindukan tapi ia tidak bisa egois. Ia hanyalah seorang pelayan, dan seorang pelayan tidak boleh berperilaku melebihi batas. Ia tahu betul Sehun bukanlah sandingannya. Luhan membungkuk dan berkata bahwa Ia harus segera pergi karena malam semakin larut. Setelah mengucapkan salam Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah Sehun berusaha mengejar dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Luhan bisa merasakan panas napas Sehun di lehernya, tak ada jarak lagi antara tubuh mereka. Kedua lengan Sehun melingkar erat di dada Luhan, menahan sang pelayan untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi, "Jangan membalikkan punggungmu lagi padaku atau berjalan menjauh dariku. Kumohon."

Luhan tampak syok, "Yang Mulia―"

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan, "Aku akan memperpendek jarak itu. Selangkah demi selangkah, tidak terlalu cepat, juga tidak terlalu lambat. Aku akan datang padamu perlahan-lahan. Bukan sebagai Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan tapi sebagai seorang pria. Sebagai Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya dari istana ini."

Hancur sudah dinding pertahanan Luhan. Apa yang bisa Ia lakukan jika laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya menjanjikan hal seperti itu? Bolehkah Ia menjadi egois untuk kali ini? Salahkah?

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa berjanji padaku bahwa kau takkan pernah melepaskan tangan yang kau pegang sekarang?"

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan yakin dan tegas, "Aku berjanji. Bukan sebagai Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan tapi sebagai Oh Sehun sang Kaisar."

Luhan tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, hatinya terasa lega. Ia benar-benar berharap Sehun akan memegang teguh janji yang baru saja Ia ucapkan. Kini pemuda mungil itu sudah tak peduli, persetan dengan kasta, Ia hanya ingin berada disamping Sehun dan mencintainya dengan semua kekurangan yang Ia miliki. Ia berharap begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Sehun. Dengan penuh keyakinan Luhan menggenggam erat jemari Sehun, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar bagi sang raja. Biarlah, biarlah kali ini para dewa mengutuknya karena telah bersikap tak tahu malu tapi yang terpenting adalah Ia berada disini, bersama Sehun.

 _Yang Mulia, aku juga tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini_.

* * *

Gosip mulai menyebar, para pelayan istana membicarakan soal raja yang memeluk seorang pelayan misterius yang masih tidak diketahui sosoknya. Gelapnya malam membuat si penyebar gosip tak bisa melihat jelas raut wajah milik si pelayan yang dirangkul erat oleh Sehun. Hong Sanggung―kepala pelayan bagian kamar Raja―juga menyampaikan gosip yang tersebar luas itu kepada Ibu Suri Myeongseong.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong jelas tak senang dengan apa yang didengarnya siang itu, Ia bertanya dari bagian mana dan partai mana pelayan itu berasal. Tetapi Hong Sanggung berkata bahwa tidak ada yang melihat jelas seperti apa wajah pelayan itu. Ia juga memaparkan bahwa hari ini tidak ada yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Memakai pakaian serba putih menandakan bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan kemurahan raja alias tidur dengan raja.

"Aku kesal karena seharusnya raja lebih mengutamakan Kyungsoo tapi selagi pelayan itu bukan dari partai selatan aku tidak masalah. Selir bisa membantu dengan keturunan, itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Jadi aku berharap jika pelayan itu pria, dia adalah seorang _carrier_. Namun, sekarang Yang Mulia dimana?" tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong pada Hong Sanggung.

"Sebelum pertandingan polo siang ini, Yang Mulia akan mengatur hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Putri Sena."

"Benarkah? Apa hadiahnya?"

.

Di bagian jahit, Luhan masih saja terus dijahili pelayan lainnya. Mereka menumpahkan arang di kepala Luhan saat pemuda manis itu sedang merebus kain. Minseok yang tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya dikerjai terus menerus pun mencoba menolong Luhan. Minseok mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mendorong para pelayan menyebalkan itu. Ia kesal mengapa mereka selalu menjahati Luhan yang notabene sangat baik dan ramah. Jadi sebenarnya apa salah Luhan?

"Yah Minseok, jika kau terus melindunginya, Joohyun juga tak akan membiarkanmu." ucap salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri di sebelah Joohyun. Minseok yang tidak takut semakin melototkan matanya pada pelayan-pelayan itu. Tak lama para pelayan menyebalkan itu membubarkan diri.

Minseok kemudian membantu Luhan membersihkan diri. Luhan yang merasa tak enak karena terus dibantu oleh Minseok pun bertanya, "Minseok- _ah_ , kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku dari kelas rendah dan kau dari kelas pedagang."

"Apa itu masalah? Jika kau bukan dari kelas bangsawan, semuanya sama saja."

Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri di hadapan Minseok bahwa sampai kapanpun Ia tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah Minseok lakukan untuk dirinya. "Minseok- _ah_. Aku takkan melupakanmu."

"Apa? Kau takkan melupakan apa?" tanya Minseok kebingungan. Matanya yang lebar dan indah seperti kucing mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

"Suatu hari nanti jika aku menjadi sesuatu yang lain…."

"Apa? Menjadi sesuatu yang lain?" Minseok masih tidak mengerti. Luhan diam saja tidak ada niatan untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Tetapi mulai terlihat perasaan tidak terima dalam raut wajah cantiknya Ia marah, kecewa dengan keadaannya sekarang yang kerap kali diinjak-injak orang. Ada terbesit satu pengharapan kuat dalam diri Luhan karena Sehun sendiri yang memilih untuk jatuh hati padanya. Yang Luhan butuhkan hanyalah waktu.

Sehun sendiri sedang bersiap memakai perlengkapannya untuk bermain polo hari ini. Hyeonmu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memberikan informasi bahwa Jonginlah yang akan menjadi pemimpin tim lawan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, saudara tiri Sehun yang berkulit tan itu memang pandai sekali berkuda. Sehun yang sudah hampir selesai berpakaian meminta Hyeonmu dan timnya untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu karena Ia akan mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat.

Setelah Hyeonmu serta tim dan pelayan pergi, Sehun yang sedari tadi ingin melihat Luhan pun mengajak Kasim Shin bersama dengannya untuk mengunjungi bagian jahit. Ia ingin mendapatkan energi sebelum bertanding hari ini dengan melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Memang tak ada tawaran yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua baik Sehun maupun Luhan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Tapi Sehun tahu dan Ia yakin Luhan pun tahu setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, semua itu pasti akan menuntun ke sebuah hal yang lebih jelas dan berani lagi. Jadi tak salahkan Ia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan kekasih?

Sehun dan Kasim Shin pun tiba di depan pintu bagian jahit. Kasim Shin membuka pintu dan memberi tahu dengan sedikit berteriak pada para pelayan bahwa sang raja telah tiba, "Yang Mulia telah tiba!"

Para pelayan juga Cheon Sanggung yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun pun langsung buru-buru meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan berbaris untuk memberi hormat. Luhan berdiri agak belakang, Ia pun juga terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba kekasih tampannya itu. Ada apa gerangan? Luhan juga menyadari beberapa pelayan berusaha merapikan pakaian dan rambut mereka agar terlihat cantik atau tampan di hadapan Sehun. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan melempar senyum menggoda pada sang Raja.

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan masuk, "Teruskan pekerjaan kalian."

Cheon Sanggung yang masih bingung pun bertanya kepada Sehun apa tujuan tuannya itu datang ke bagian jahit, "Yang Mulia, apa mungkin ada pakaian yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Sehun terkekeh dan berkata bahwa tidak ada yang salah, semua indah dan sesuai ekspektasinya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa kedatangannya ke bagian jahit adalah untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para pelayan dan juga Chong Sanggung yang telah bekerja begitu keras untuk menghasilkan pakaian yang cantik-cantik dan nyaman untuk dipakai.

Cheon Sanggung membungkuk berterima kasih atas pujian Sehun untuknya dan juga tim jahit, "Berkahmu tidak terhingga, Yang Mulia."

Sehun berjalan ke arah para pelayan, mata elangnya dengan cepat bisa menemukan dimana Luhan berdiri. Sehun berusaha tidak bertindak terlalu kentara dengan berbasa-basi bahwa bagian dapur istana akan memberi semangat untuk Pangeran Jongin yang menjadi lawannya dalam bermain polo hari ini, dan Sehun ingin bagian jahit memberi semangat untuknya juga. Selagi berbicara Sehun tetap berjalan pelan menuju spot Luhan yang berdiri agak belakang.

Sehun sengaja berbalik badan di depan Luhan. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Luhan, tangan yang sedari tadi ia silangkan di belakang mencoba menyentuh tangan Luhan dan diam-diam menggenggam jemari kecil kekasihnya itu. Karena posisi Luhan yang berada di paling belakang, Sehun yakin tak akan ada yang melihat aksi nakalnya tersebut. Luhan sendiri terperanjat dengan aksi Sehun. Sang raja tetap berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Dengan penampilan dan bakat kalian ini, aku ingin memberikan sutra untuk prajuritku sebagai hadiah. Bisakah kalian menyiapkannya?" tanya Sehun.

Semua serentak menjawab, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Tak lama Sehun kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan keluar. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, Ia melihat punggung tegap Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Hatinya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia semakin semangat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini.

* * *

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tidak lupa mengundang Kyungsoo ke perayaan ulang tahun anak perempuannya hari ini. Ini adalah saat yang tepat menurutnya karena banyak pejabat yang akan datang dan Ia bisa menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang Ia pikir cukup berpotensi untuk menggantikan posisi Inkyeong. Dan Kyungsoo pun berterima kasih akan itu. Ia dan Ibu Suri Myeongseong berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat pertandingan polo yang juga tempat dimana mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Putri Sena.

Menteri Do yang melihat dari kejauhan putranya dan Ibu Suri Myeongseong pergi bersama pun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut senangnya. Karena itu berarti jalannya untuk menjadi keluarga istana terbuka lebar. Lamunannya akan masa depan yang cerah dalam istana tiba-tiba terganggu dengan kedatangan kaki tangannya yang membawa berita bahwa raja memiliki kekasih seorang pelayan yang juga keponakan dari Paman Go. Menteri Do kesal sekali dan meminta suruhannya untuk mencari tahu nama pelayan itu dan melenyapkannya segera.

Putri Sena yang sedari tadi sudah berada di atas kudanya pun tak bisa berhenti tertawa kesenangan. Ini adalah hadiah yang tak mungkin Ia lupakan dalam hidupnya, kalau bisa, Ia lebih memilih untuk berkelana dengan kudanya daripada menikah dan hidup dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak Ia cintai. Tapi apa boleh buat, takdir sudah digariskan untuknya.

" _Orabeoni_! Terima kasih! Aku akan menaikinya setiap hari!" teriak Sena dari atas kudanya.

Sehun tertawa, "Hahaha. Tapi tetaplah berhati-hati, Sena- _ya_. Kuda ini masih belum terlatih, jadi jangan menunggang sendirian."

Sena yang melihat ibunya dan Kyungsoo datang pun berteriak dengan kencang memanggil mereka. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari atas kuda, Ibu Suri Myeongseong yang melihat putri cantiknya itu terlihat bahagia hanya bisa ikut tersenyum bahagia. Sehun yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua langsung memberi hormat dan memberi salam. Dengan antusias Ibu Suri Myeongseong menjelaskan bahwa Ia lah yang mengundang Kyungsoo datang. Senyum yang tadinya terpatri di wajah tampan Sehun pun lambat laun menghilang.

"Dia masih belum menjadi anggota kerajaan, bagaimana bisa dia sudah…. Ah sudahlah, ada pertandingan polo yang harus kuhadiri. Aku permisi dulu,"

sindir Sehun kemudian beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menunduk malu setelah mendengar sindiran Sehun.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta Kyungsoo ke arena polo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ragu, tapi Ibu Suri Myeongseong tidak berhenti memaksanya untuk menciptakan pertemuan tak sengaja antara dirinya dan Sehun di arena polo. Dengan agak sedikit berat hati Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan melangkah pergi. Namun di perjalanan, Ia malah bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang membawa baki penuh pakaian.

Kyungsoo menyindir pemuda bermata rusa itu, "Kita terus menerus bertemu di istana besar ini. Ini bukan sekedar hubungan biasa yang kita miliki. Tentu saja, jika aku mendapat posisi Permaisuri aku mungkin membutuhkan bantuanmu dari area penjahit. Ini jelas bukan hubungan yang berlalu begitu saja."

Luhan membenarkan dan memaksakan senyumnya. Dalam hati ia berkata, _Tidak. Aku berharap ini hanya hubungan biasa denganmu. Hubungan seperti kau hanya lewat di jalan. Aku benar-benar tidak berharap harus bertarung melawanmu dengan Yang Mulia berada di tengah_.

Sehun berangkat ke lapangan polo bersama Hyeonmu dan tim, tiba-tiba Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luhan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun tak lama mereka berpisah setelah Luhan memberikan salamnya. Dari kejauhan dapat Sehun lihat adik perempuannya masih sibuk belajar naik kuda. Sehun agak sedikit khawatir sebenarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sena menunggang kuda dan Ia masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Putri Sena yang tidak sabaran karena kudanya tak mau berjalan cepat pun turun dan menendang kesal kudanya. Kuda yang memang agak sensitif dan terkejut akan tendangan Sena pun marah dan tidak bisa dikendalikan sehingga tak sengaja melukai Sena hingga terlempar agak jauh.

Kemudian kuda itu berlari tak tentu arah menuju tempat Luhan berdiri. Luhan yang syok pun tak sempat menghindar dan hanya bisa terdiam. Kakinya seakan-akan begitu berat untuk digerakkan, pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketakutan. Sehun yang panik langsung berlari ke arah Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya sambil berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, "Luhan- _ah_! Luhan- _ah_!"

Sehun berlari kencang melewati Kyungsoo dan langsung mendorong Luhan menjauh dari kuda yang tak terkontrol itu. Luhan yang syok dan terdorong agak keras pun terjatuh begitu juga dengan Sehun yang merelakan tubuhnya terkena tendangan dari kaki-kaki kokoh si kuda. Sehun terlempar agak jauh ke arah dinding, kepalanya terbentur keras. Darah kental berwarna merah pekat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya hanya bisa terdiam membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu Luhan, melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri membuatnya segera berlari kencang ke arah Sehun, menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit di lengan kanannya karena ia tahu rasa sakitnya tak ada apa-apanya dengan sakit yang dirasakan Sehun saat menolongnya tadi.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" teriak Luhan sembari mengguncang pelan badan Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama Kyungsoo dan semuanya lari ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Tak ada yang berani berbuat apa-apa dan menyingkirkan Luhan dari samping Sehun. Luhan sendiri benar-benar panik dan masih tetap berteriak memanggil Sehun, "Yang Mulia!"

Ibu Suri Myeongseong tiba dan terkejut melihat keadaan puteranya yang bersimpuh di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Ibu Suri Myeongseong menyingkirkan Luhan dari samping Sehun, "Putraku! Mengapa kalian diam saja?! Enyahkan si jalang ini dan urus Kaisar!" Semua kalang kabut. Para dayang Ibu Suri Myeongseong langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo benar-benar syok, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Luhan. Ini jelas pukulan telak bagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sehun terbaring kaku di ranjangnya, masih belum siuman sejak sejam lalu. Ibu Suri Myeongseong, Putri Sena dan Pangeran Jongin duduk disekitar Sehun. Wajah mereka terlihat benar-benar cemas.

"Tabib! Kenapa Yang Mulia masih belum sadar juga?" tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong marah.

"Kepalanya terpukul ke dinding begitu keras. Mohon maafkan hamba Ibu Suri," jawab sang tabib. Ibu Suri Myeongseong menangis dan meminta tabib untuk melakukan akupuntur. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Di tempat lain Menteri Do yang baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Luhan lah keponakan Paman Go langsung bergegas pergi ke istana untuk berbicara dengan Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Ibu Suri Myeongseong yang diberi kabar oleh pelayannya bahwa Menteri Do dan Kyungsoo ingin berbicara pun segera bergegas kembali ke kamar pribadinya dimana Menteri Do dan putranya telah menunggu.

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas karpet lembut di kamar Ibu Suri Myeongseong. Teh dan beberapa camilan tertata rapi di atas meja. Kyungsoo duduk di samping ayahnya dan Ibu Suri Myeongseong tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Menteri Do langsung melapor bahwa pelayan yang diselamatkan Sehun , pedagang yang terkenal itu. Menteri Do memberitahu bahwa Luhan masuk istana atas perintah Ibu Suri Agung Cho melalui Menteri Hae.

"Ibu Suri Agung membawanya melalui Menteri Hae? Maksudmu, dia dari Partai Selatan?" tanya Ibu Suri Myeongseong tak percaya.

"Ya, dan bukan hanya itu, seperti yang saya bilang tadi bahwa ia juga keponakan dari Paman Go, pejabat yang bertahan hidup dalam pengkhianatan dari Partai Selatan setelah menyediakan dana untuk mereka," Menteri Do menjelaskan.

"Ya ampun! Itu berarti Partai Selatan bermaksud sesuatu dengan membawa pelayan itu?" Ibu Suri Myeongseong terkejut dan mulai mengerti.

Menteri Do menambahkan, "Di samping itu, ibu Luhan adalah budak. Ibunya berasal dari Tiongkok yang kemudian menikah dengan orang Joseon. Ayahnya pun berasal dari kelas rendahan."

Ibu Suri syok, "Kelas rendahan? Dasar tak tahu malu!"

Menteri Do meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya karena tidak lebih hati-hati. Dengan segera Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta Menteri Do untuk mengusir Luhan karena ia tak mau lelaki hina dan rendahan itu berada dekat dengan putranya. Tapi kemudian Ibu Suri Myeongseong berubah pikiran dan berkata akan melakukannya sendiri.

* * *

Luhan langsung diseret kasar menuju ruang cuci dan didorong ke tanah. Luhan meminta kepada para pelayan yang lain untuk melihat Sehun sekali saja. Tak lama Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan para pelayannya pun datang menghampiri Luhan yang bersimpuh memohon di tanah. Luhan segera berdiri, "Ibu Suri, mohon biarkan aku melihat Yang Mulia—" belum selesai Luhan bicara, Ibu Suri Myeongseong langsung menampar keras pipinya.

Ibu Suri Myeongseong marah dan berteriak, "Beraninya kau menyebut nama putraku dengan mulut tak tahu malumu! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Usir si jalang tak tahu malu ini sekarang!"

Para pelayan mengikuti perintah Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan langsung melempar Luhan keluar istana. Kemudian menutup pintu gerbang rapat-rapat. Luhan yang sempat terjatuh segera berdiri dan menggedor-gedor pintu gerbang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Ibu Suri! Ibu Suri! Ibu Suri! Mohon biarkan aku menemuinya sekali saja, kumohon!"

Ibu Suri Myeongseong sengaja mengusir Luhan keluar istana karena jika seorang pelayan istana sudah keluar istana maka kesuciannya bisa diragukan. Luhan menangis dan tetap menggedor pintu gerbang tanpa henti.

Di ruang temu istana, Menteri Do bersama para menteri dari partainya membahas tentang keadaan Sehun yang masih belums sadar dan kondisinya belum bisa dipastikan. Menteri Kim menghela napas dan berkata bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang mengkhawatirkan karena Raja belum memiliki keturunan dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya bertugas. Sedangkan takhta tidak boleh dibiarkan kosong meskipun hanya sebentar.

Menteri Do memberi usul untuk menempatkan seseorang memerintah di balik layar. Menteri Kim dan beberapa menteri mengira bahwa Ibu Suri Agung lah yang akan memerintah sebelum akhirnya Menteri Do mengutarakan bahwa Ibu Suri Myeongseong lah yang tepat untuk memerintah. Ia tidak mau Ibu Suri Agung Cho yang memerintah karena beliau berasal dari Partai Selatan.

"Tentu saja harus Ibu Suri Myeongseong, Ibu dari Kaisar," ucap Menteri Do.

"Tapi dengan begitu Ibu Suri Agung pasti akan sangat menentang," menteri lain memberikan tanggapannya.

"Jadi kenapa jika tetua ruang belakang menentang? Alih-alih dengan dengan format memimpin dengan kuasa Ibu Suri Myeongseong bisa menjadi figur simbolis dan Partai Barat kita bisa mengurus masalah istana."

Setelah rapat selesai Menteri Do segera menemui Ibu Suri Myeongseong dan memintanya menjadi pengganti raja untuk sementara karena takhta tidak bisa dibiarkan kosong walaupun hanya sebentar. "Dengan tak adanya pangeran yang meneruskan, takhta yang kosong bisa menyebabkan pengkhianatan."

"Apa? Pengkhianatan? Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" Ibu Suri Myeongseong pun setuju dan bertanya apa masalah istana yang mendesak saat ini.

Menteri Do menjawab, "Tentu saja pernikahan kerajaan."

.

Keesokannya Ibu Suri Myeongseong duduk di takhta raja, ia menjelaskan kepada para menteri bahwa ia akan memerintah untuk sementara saja sampai Sehun kembali pulih. Semua menteri setuju menerima perintah Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri Myeongseong langsung mengajukan usulan pernikahan kerajaan.

"Aku ingin menyambut putra Menteri Do mengisi posisi Permaisuri. Bagaimana Menteri Do?" Ibu Suri Myeongseong pura-pura bertanya persetujuan Menteri Do.

Menteri Do tentu saja langsung mengiyakan. Ibu Suri Myeongseong meminta agar Kyungsoo masuk istana dengan iring-iringan seperti seorang permaisuri. Menteri Do yang mendengar itu langsung membungkuk berterima kasih. Menteri Kim—ayah dari Inkyeong, ratu sebelumnya—hanya melirik dingin saja pada rekannya itu.

Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo yang benar-benar gelisah hanya bisa mondar-mandir tak karuan di kamarnya. Pikirannya terbang pada ingatan saat Sehun berteriak panik dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ayahnya masuk.

Menteri Do mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu, "Sudah selesai. Sudah selesai sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertegun, " _Abeoji_ …?"

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar sorakan selamat dari pendukung Partai Barat. " _Selamat Yang Mulia Permaisuri!"_

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dan menerima penghormatan dari pelayan istana dan semua anak buahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo segera naik ke atas tandu yang akan membawanya ke istana, rumah barunya. Selama perjalanan menuju istana semua penduduk Joseon yang melihatnya segera berlutut dan memberikan ucapan selamat yang sungguh tak terhingga. Mendoakannya agar berumur panjang dan membawa Joseon ke arah kemakmuran.

Luhan sendiri masih duduk menunggu di depan pintu gerbang istana. Tiba-tiba saja pintu gerbang istana terbuka dan dari dalam keluar iringan para pelayan istana. Mereka membungkuk ke depan ke arah luar. Luhan berdiri dan mendengar teriakan dari arah pemukiman penduduk, "Kosongkan jalan! Permaisuri baru telah tiba!"

Luhan bukannya langsung menunduk malah berjalan mendekat ke arah iringan tandu dan melihat Kyungsoo dalam tandu itu. Iringan tandu berhenti Luhan menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Keduanya beradu pandang dengan dingin.

Sepertinya duel telah dimulai.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo! Chapter baru! Maaf banget ya lama. Ini semester terakhir di college dan desember ini aku graduate, jadi aku bener-bener sibuk. Setiap ada waktu kosong aku selalu nyempetin negrampungin chapter 10 ini. Semoga aja kalian ga bosan nunggu karena chapternya masih banyak. Sekarang ini aku lagi proses chapter sebelas dan doain cepet selesai. Maaf banget kalo chapter ini kurang dapet feelnya coz aku udah lama ga nulis, terus banyak typo, semoga kalian suka. Dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa review, satu review berkesan banget buat aku~ Udah lama kita ga tegur sapa.


End file.
